Close Quarters
by Mikitsu Silverquick
Summary: A mysterious illness is ravaging the Hyuuga clan. So, to keep their heiress safe, they enlist the help of Gaara. Will Gaara be able to protect Hinata from an unseen enemy or will he only hurt them both when the real truth is told? GaaHina Please R
1. Chapter 1: Psychobabble

**Author's Note:**

Psychobabble by Frou Frou

How did you get this number?

I can't get my head 'round you

**Of course you're not coming over**

**Snap out of it**

**You're not making any sense**

You couldn't be more wrong, darling

I never gave out these signs

You misunderstand all meaning

Snap out of it

I'm not falling for this one

This is set about two years after Naruto takes off to train with Jiraya, just to let you know. So, basically, this story is happening in Naruto's absence. And if your wondering what's with the slab of lyrics above, it is 1) where I get inspiration for the title(s) and 2) It's a bit of a preview as to what's to come. Just so if there's any confusion, it is NOT a songfic or anything like that. I don't know if it's copyright infringemet to have slab of lyrics in the author's note and say you got some inspiration from it or not, but if it truely bothers anyone I'll won't post the lyrics. Anyways, Enjoy!

Also, Naruto is not mine, sadly, he belongs to Kishimoto. I just get to play with the characters

Close Quarters Ch. 1

The blonde woman sat at her usual place at the breakfast table – sipping casually at the black coffee in her hand. Morning light streaked through the window, making the room glow. It made Temari squint; her eyes lidded against the intense morning light. She was still in the process of waking up, but the caffeine was starting to do its magic.

She was shuffling through the mail, a morning habit, throwing the junk mail to the far side of the table. She was left with very little after she was finished sorting; some bills, some village notices, and a letter addressed to Gaara.

_Hold on, when does Gaara get mail?_ Ever since becoming Kazekage, Gaara had developed the habit of bringing paperwork home, and usually received notices or summons, but those were delivered personally by Sand ninjas. He never _ever _got mail. But there it was, an envelope with Gaara's name printed clearly on the front.

"Hn," Temari remarked, chewing on the inside of cheek. She wondered if she should wake up, or, rather, _disturb_ Gaara. Would Gaara want to be bothered with something like this in the morning, or should she just let Gaara read at his own leisure? How important was it? Her fingers fiddled over the edges as she tried to reach a decision. As her fingers ran over the edges her curiosity pondered over who could have sent the letter. She flipped it over to look over the front of the envelope – no return address.

While she still stared at the offending envelope contained letter Kankuro entered – yawning loudly and with his face bare of its characteristic face paint.

His attention was instantly caught by the dull yellow envelope in Temari's hands, "Oh, what do you got there? Is it a love letter from that Leaf ninja friend of yours?" Kankuro smiled widely as Temari's flustered for a moment, before she could spit out, "It's not for me! It's for Gaara! See for yourself." She held the mentioned envelope behind her for Kankuro to see.

"Suuuuuure..." Her brother chuckled loudly, not believing his older sister, but he still plucked the letter dutifully from her hand. He instantly noticed the ink that made the letters of Gaara's name. It was for Gaara alright. "Who'd send him a letter?" The laughter was gone from Kankuro's bare face to be replaced by apprehensive curiosity.

Temari shrugged, "How should I know? I'm as surprised as you." Her response did little to settle Kankuro's curiosity.

"You are just so helpful you know that, Temari?" Kankuro growled, though his attention was still on the little object of inquiry. He rubbed his chin, his mind wondering.

"Well, that leaves us with no choice," Kankuro plopped himself in the seat opposite of his sister, "We'll just have to open it and see who's it from."

Temari promptly choked on her very_ hot_ coffee, almost spraying it across the table. However, being in the direct line of fire, Kankuro still wiped away a fine mist -- made partly of saliva and partly made of coffee -- from his face.

"Kankuro, are you insane?" Temari yelled, then, remembering that Gaara could easily be in the house still, began whispering fiercely, "We can't go prying through Gaara's things! And God knows what's in that letter!" Temari decided to ignore her brother's disgusted look as he wiped at his face with a napkin, but opted to give him a patronizing glare.

She had played with the idea of opening the letter herself – the peculiarity of Gaara receiving a letter created some interesting, and tempting, methods of inquiry. Temari wanted to know what was in that letter just as badly as Kankuro but she knew that it was not right to go through a person's personal things. Not to mention it was Gaara's. True, Gaara's behaviour and demeanor had improved since his fight with Naruto, but Temari knew still she definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of Gaara's rage.

"Which is exactly why we should look at it," Kankuro responded, the revolted look still on his face as he continued to clean his face.

The blonde woman's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth dropped as she stared blankly at Kankuro. "You realize this is a letter for _Gaara,_ right? The Kazekage? Our little brother? Someone who might be _very_ angry if we looked something as personal as a letter meant for him?" Temari asked, her voice strained with impatience.

"_Exactly_! This is a letter sent to the _Kazekage_, a very important political figure. A political figure someone might just happen to want gotten rid of. A harmless looking letter like this might be hiding some kind of malicious jutsu that could kill him before his sand could react. I think it would be just in Gaara's best interest that we made sure that this letter is really harmless. Don't you agree, Temari?" Kankuro grinned.

A matching grin swept across Temari's face. Trust Kankuro to come up with a very applicable and realistic excuse.

"You're right, Kankuro. It's our duty as Sand ninja to protect the Kazekage," Temari proudly snatched the letter back from her brother, "we should be _honoured_ to put ourselves in harm's way for our little brother." Temari took a celebrative swig from her coffee.

"You're both very loud in the morning, did you know that?"

Temari's coffee sprayed from her mouth, this time showering Kankuro in coffee and spit. Across from her Kankuro held a face full of horror, and it was not from being drenched in coffee and spit.

While wiping her hand across her mouth, Temari chanced a look behind her. She almost visibly winced but it hid it quickly by clasping her hands in her lap and loudly announcing in a honeyed tone, "Gaara! Good morning! How long have you been standing there?!"

The person in question was standing in the behind the kitchen counter, his back to the doorway that led to the main hallway. He had not been standing there very long; he really only had gotten the tail end of the conversation as he had gone to the kitchen for a cup of coffee to prepare himself for the day. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was slowly becoming addicted to black coffee.

"Long enough," he responded. The sadist in him still enjoyed harassing his older siblings: he did have to remind them who Kazekage after all.

Moving to the head of the table, Gaara held out his hand. "I believe that is mine."

Temari passed the letter to Gaara rather grudgingly -- looking like a child who had been caught nicking a cookie from the cookie jar and forced to put it back.

The blonde kunoichi shared a relieved look with Kankuro, sipping at her remains of coffee slowly as it soothed her jangled nerves. Having a panic attack was a little too much excitement in the morning.

Silence reigned in the kitchen, except for the soft breathing noises Gaara emitted as his lips _slightly_ mouthed the words of the letter(another habit he denied), while the oldest of the Sand trio fidgeted; they really wanted to know what was in that letter.

If Gaara's face was any indication, it only fueled Temari's and Kankuro's curiosity. Gaara's usually stolid expression was being pushed away as Gaara's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows (if he were to have any) furrowed. It appeared Gaara looked perplexed.

"Damn it all," Gaara cursed softly.

Temari shared a concern look with her brother across from her.

Silence.

"Gaara?"

Silence.

"What did the letter say?"

In silence, Gaara passed the letter to his older sister.

Temari read through the letter a few times, not really believing the contents, before she passed it to Kankuro. _This is completely unbelievable._

"Well," Kankuro remarked, after quickly reading the letter, "this is … uh … interesting."

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I'm evil! But everybody loves a cliffhanger!

What did the letter say? Who sent it? You'll just have to wait! MUAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2: Embers and Envelopes

Close Quarters Ch. 2

**Author's Note:**

Embers and Envelopes by Mae

We write to apologize.

We ask to look past life as it goes by.

I know you have sacrificed time,

life, love, time to fly.

**Please consider all things trite,**

**forgiveness will be the thing that gets us by.**

I know to have something like this

broken is hard to fix.

I know you want to know what's written in that letter, but you'll just have to wait a smidget longer. Can't have you knowing what's in that letter if you don't know the reasons that governed such an action, now can we? Also, anything in italics is either a thought or a memory/flashback (but a memory is in your mind so does it count as a thought? Oh, I am tricky!) Onward then!

Again, Naruto is not mine!

Close Quarters Ch 2

**Six weeks earlier**

A chakra laden fist came at her with frightening speed. It felt like her limbs were made out of jelly, but she responded by blocking and knocked the hand's course – barely. She could feel the warmth of chakra brush over her shoulder, it made her skin itch.

However, her opponent responded with a low, sweeping kick. She stepped over it, providing a few attacks of her own. It was a flurry of punches and blocks; it was some twisted dance.

Feigning a hand thrust to her right, she kicked from her left. Her younger opponent blocked the hit with one arm, and jabbed with the other, forcing her opponent to skirt few inches to the right and ultimately becoming unbalanced, if for only a second: her sharp eyes caught the opening most ninjas would miss. _I've got you now._

Filling her palm full of chakra, she made for an open fisted slap for her opponent's vulnerable right side. She could practically taste victory.

She saw Byakugan eyes widen in shock, narrow, and then a smirk traveling over her opponent's lips. Her opponent's young body gave a small jerk, and the older kunoichi felt her hand slide over a weak chakra barrier. Her body's momentum continued to carry her forward – towards the ground. While desperately trying to regain her balance she felt a sharp kick go across her lower back. Her ungraceful fall to the dirt turned into more of a painful skid across the ground

Lying on her stomach, covered in dirt and her hair in her eyes, she saw a palm stopped a few feet from her face, and her opponent in a defensive stance. The fallen kunoichi looked up at the face of her fierce opponent to see familiar features; pale Byakugan eyes, proud forehead, and long brown hair with strands fallen over the owner's face.

"I ... I yield, Hanabi," Hinata said between heavy breaths.

Hanabi relaxed her posture, the veins around her eyes relaxing. She, too, was breathing heavily, though not nearly as much as her elder sister. Whatever Hanabi could do with ease took Hinata twice as much effort – it had always been that way.

Despite the warm comfort of the moist ground, Hinata forced herself to stand. Heiresses did not lounge on the ground, at least, that was something her father would have said.

Rubbing the forming bruise on her back Hinata turned to her sister with a wince on her face, "When did you learn to do that?"

"Father just started teaching me not to long ago, and I've been practicing with Neji when I can." Pride emanated from her voice, as well as shock at her own capabilities. Hinata might be the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, but the difference between younger and older always reminded them that the skills she still could not master at the chuunin level, Hanabi was learning as an academy student. Hanabi had been aware of this from a young age, but she never had gotten smug or bitter towards her sister. If anything, their father's preference to Hanabi, though flattering, Hanabi found to saddening. She had actually thought her caring sister had hated her because of their father's preference. Hanabi had also held the belief that their father's preference was completely justified.

"Hinata, are you up for another round?"

Hinata nodded a yes in response, and the Hyuuga siblings crouched in their defensive positions. A moment hung in the air: Hanabi rushed forward, her Byakugan activated.

Hinata blocked the blow aimed at her stomach, aiming a blow at her sister's shoulder in return. It was dodged, easily. They continued to block and parry using the Gentle Fist – each opponent almost hitting their mark upon occasion.

Hanabi's mind slipped into memories, as it often did when she fought against her sister in these friendly matches.

It was not old memory, or a very significant one, but it was one that one was ground into her memory. It was the week of the entrance chuunin exam. She had found her sister, asleep, in the main house library late one night. Hinata's thirteen year old face had been smushed against an open scroll …

"_Hinata!" Hanabi had cried out. Hinata's face had been lying on some very ancient and priceless scrolls._

_Hinata had roused the minute her sister's voice rang out – her face quickly turned to dismay._

"_O-oh no! H-how long have I b-been asleep?! I, I need to study," Hinata had gasped, clutching at the nearest scrolls and quickly scanning them._

_Hanabi had given her sister a perplexed look before asking, "What for? Don't you know what time it is?"_

_Hinata had just shaken her head sagely, "It … it doesn't matter." She had not looked up when she talked, but only continued to scan the ancient texts._

_Hanabi had put her hands on hips, her eyes furrowed; her sister had not answered the question._

"_Why though? If you don't pass there's always next year, isn't there?" For Hanabi, everything had come easy, she did not understand at the time the struggles her sister put herself through._

_But, Hinata had just smiled. "Just … just because."_

Hanabi, older now, knew what was meant at the end of that sentence. Hinata had been studying all night long just to make father proud, not 'just because.'

Hanabi blocked a tap that was aimed for her elbow. Instinctively, her knee jerked for the close range stomach that belonged to her sister – Hinata was forced to leap back.

Separated, the siblings panted from the exercise.

This time, Hinata charged: her fingers pointed for a quick jab aimed at the ribs.

Hanabi turned, dodging it, and released a volley of her own jabs – their close dance of block and parry had resumed. Hanabi's mind slipped into another memory…

She had just turned nine – no longer a child in her father's eyes. It was a mixed blessing, for she had gained her father's respect, but yet a terrible thunderstorm, the worst Konoha had seen in years, happened to occur on that fateful ninth birthday: she was terribly afraid of thunder. A fear she had let her father believe she had grown out of from …

_She had been crying, the covers pulled over her head. She thought she must have looked like a cocoon, with the covers pulled around her. However, the thick padded comforter did little to stifle the riotous thunder that shook the very floor she was sleeping on._

_She had done her best to keep quiet -- on most nights, when electric storms passed overhead, she was able ignore it by padding the pillow over her ears until it went away -- but that particular storm had been incredibly fierce, and she could not quiet her crying._

_In her younger days, her mother had always been there to comfort her, and when Fuyuko had passed away her father would be kind enough to provide a protective presence on particularly bad storms. _

_But turning nine, it meant she was finally too old for her father to provide comfort for her childish fears – she was to become a genin in a few years, as her father told her, and what would she do then?_

_So, she had lain under the cocoon of covers; paralyzed with fear, tears streaming down her face, and her small body wracked with sobs. The door sliding open and close, soft footfalls entering the room – both went unheard._

_When Hanabi felt a small hand on her back, she stiffened immediately and awaited reproach from her father._

"_H-hanabi?" It was her sister._

"_Leave me alone," she had sniffled in response._

_She liked to imagine her sister smiling at this, but knew Hinata had probably had looked hurt._

"_H-hanabi? Are you … are you afraid of thunderstorms?"_

"_No," she had responded curtly, her voice muffled by the covers._

"_O-oh? I, I … I just …thought …D-did you know … t-that I'm scared of thunderstorms?" _

_Hanabi had not moved from the covers, but she could guess Hinata had been fiddling with the cuffs of her pajama sleeves at that point. Of course, Hanabi did not respond._

"_S-s-so, I was t-thinking that … that maybe I could s-stay here. J-just until the storm passes. O-of c-course, if t-that's alright?"_

_Hanabi knew it was a lie, it was far too obvious. That, and her sister never could really lie well. Not that it mattered how poor a lie it was, it was the thought that mattered._

"_Fine," she had said, shuffling over to make room beneath the covers._

_She was surprised at how quickly she had fallen asleep – she never knew listening to the soft breathing of her elder sister could distract from the wail of the wind and the crash of thunder. It was no surprise, though, when Hinata was gone in the morning, and did not even mention a word to Hiashi, or even mentioned it to Hanabi again._

_Hinata always acted as a base for people, if not in the open, then at least at the sidelines giving silent support._

Hanabi was vaguely aware of a foot hooking behind her knee, and then being introduced to the ground – hard.

"Ow!" Hanabi complained as she rubbed at her abused backside.

"Where did you learn that from?"

Hinata smiled shyly, a blush heating her face. She had stuffed her hands behind her back in attempt to prevent her from fiddling with her hands -- she was desperately trying to break that habit.

"O-oh. I've just been p-paying close attention w-when Father is training Neji, t-that's all."

"Can you show me how?"

"S-s-sure!"

It was actually a simple move; it just required timing and opportunity. Both of which, Hanabi was given ample of. She could have easily learned the move independently, or ask her father – he would willingly teach her.

Hinata, though, gave Hanabi a sense of security, and there was no pressure or expectations (a feeling Hinata shared), which were one of the reasons the little Hyuuga trained with her older sister. Hinata provided the opportunity to have a tedious task enjoyed, and made memorable.

Their weekly spars were more than fights to either of them, though. It gave them the chance to be normal siblings, instead of daughters of the main house being constantly watched by the elders. It was their precious time spent together. It was bonding them; making the distance that had come between them in their childhood after their mother had passed away disappear.

"Awww, it's getting dark! We better go back, Hinata," Hanabi complained, looking dejectedly at the setting sun.

"Agreed."

"It was a good day, wasn't it?"

Hinata smiled at her little sister, "Yeah … it was pretty good, wasn't it?"

She got a sweet smile from her sister in return.

As they walked back to the Hyuuga compound Hinata ran her fingers through her long, blue-black hair. It had gotten quite long since she had quit cutting it two years ago. It also got knotted more often too, especially during training.

While her fingers attacked at a few vicious knots, she wondered how other kunoichi were able to keep their hair so manageable and knot free. Even Neji kept his hair from looking like a rat's nest after even the most tiring training sessions, and his was longer than hers! _It's probably because I have such thick hair. Maybe I should cut it short again? It would be easier to take care of, to be sure._

Hanabi watched closely as her sister ran small fingers through dark tendrils of blue hair. It reminded of her of someone.

"I like your hair like that; you're so pretty with long hair. You look like mother."

Hinata's head snapped up. Her sister's voice had been so soft she was unsure if she had heard right. Her, pretty? Ha. She was ordinary, plain – their mother had been beautiful.

Hinata fingered her hair in thought. The only thing she really had in common with her mother was that they had the same blue-black hair. It was a weak connection, if that.

"T-thank you, Hanabi, b-but mother was … while … I'm …."

"I miss her," Hanabi quickly interjected, "I know she's been gone a long time now, but I still miss her." _It's not fair._

Hanabi's face was downcast with strands of hair hiding her features. Her voice shook with grief as she spoke, but she shed no tear.

A sudden gust of wind raked past the pair, chilling them both.

"Re-remember what father said? She's in the s-sky, watching over us – p-protecting us."

"Don't you still miss her?"

Hinata nodded her head, her eyes faded with thought, "Y-yes, I d-d-do. A lot."

The wind swept pass them again – it was as icy as death despite the warm weather.

"Come on," Hinata clutched at her sister's wrist, "it's getting late."

Hanabi turned to Hinata, her face highlighted with a ghoulish pink-orange from the setting sun.

"Alright."

A smile slinked across Hanabi's face.

"Last one home is a rotten egg!" She shouted before she dashed off.

A smile similar to Hanabi's lit across Hinata's face before she ran after her sister.

As the Hyuuga pair raced home the wind howled after them.

**Author's Note**:

Hanabi doesn't get much screen time so it's really hard to get a grip on her character, at least I think so. Basically, from what I've seen of Hanabi and her interactions with other characters this is the impression I got, so, sorry if I'm took some liberties.

Also, I did research and I could not find ANYTHING on Hinata and Hanabi's mother, so I basically I had to come up with an OC. And, because I'm mean, I'm only going to feed you bits and pieces of details regarding her. Nyahahahaha! Unless I'm asked nicely!


	3. Chapter 3: This Time Imperfect

Close Quarters Ch. 3

**Author's Note:**

This Time Imperfect by AFI

I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,

Forever haunted, more than afraid.

Asphyxiate on words I would say,

I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue.

There are no flowers, no not this time,

There'll be no angels gracing the lines,

**Just these stark words, I find.**

I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,

I'd share with you could I only speak,

Just how much this, hurts me.

Thanks for those who have stayed on board this far, sorry for the last chapter – it really was nothing but filler I suppose but an important filler I think. Also, I have no idea how to do those cool line thingy, and asterisks don't seem to be liked by so you get M's & W's to break it up. Also sorry for the lateness of this (though I _really_ don't have a set schedule for this do I?). was giving me errors everytime I uploaded, and two weeks later it DECIDED to work. So yeah. Enjoy.

Naruto copyrighted to Kishimoto! Kudos to him!

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Hinata munched quietly on her food. Her mind was blank, as if it had absorbed the silence that pervaded throughout the dining room.

It had always been quiet at dinner in the Hyuuga main house. It was always quiet in the Hyuuga main house. Period.

She, and Hanabi, had been silently rebuked by the elders by a simple look for being late. Their father had quietly told them to pay better attention to the time and that they had better not make it a habit of being late. Now, they mutely ate their food – the only true noise coming from their chopsticks hitting their bowls. And people wondered why she was so quiet and shy!

However, today the usually dead quiet dinner was being punctuated by small coughs from Hiashi. Hinata contemplated on this while she ate; their father rarely got sick. She could not actually remember the last time he _had_ been sick.

"Hinata?" Her father asked her coolly.

"Y-yes?" She startled.

"How was your day?"

Hinata visibly relaxed. This was routine.

It was not long after Neji's loss to Naruto in the Chuunin exams that their father had been set on knitting the family together – from personally training Neji to having these evening dinners with his daughters. These dinners were, at worst, awkward, at best, pleasant (but for the most part quiet). Hinata was just glad there seemed to be some very late arriving normal family interaction at last.

She chewed her food thoughtfully before replying, "It was fine. J-just training, that's all."

Hiashi nodded in acknowledgement, then quickly suppressed a cough – there had been an annoying tickle at the back of his throat all day – before he asked Hanabi a similar question.

Hanabi's answer, though spoken softly to match the somber mood of the dining room, was quite animated. She had always been more comfortable with speaking with Hiashi, or anyone for that matter, than the Hyuuga heiress was. Hanabi's voice reverberated off the walls, giving Hanabi's voice an empty, hollow sound. Hinata wondered absently if their father actually cared for these small talks. It's not like he did not already know what was going on in their lives; Hanabi was talking about how she was a likely candidate to be in the newly formed exchange program with Suna, something Hiashi knew quite well.

Hinata sighed, her thoughts were uncharacteristically miserable: her sister's words were still swirling in her head. _You look like mother._ Hinata strongly disagreed with this sentiment; she remembered her mother as beautiful, powerful, feminine. Qualities, she, Hinata, lacked. If she had been even _half_ as pretty as her mother maybe … maybe Naruto would have noticed her.

She did not usually care for appearances; she was a ninja after all. However, she could not help feeling jealous over a certain pink haired kunoichi that was not only pretty but had also been able to spend ridiculous amounts of time with Naruto – time Hinata would have killed for, provided she did not faint from the shock of the idea of spending time with Naruto. Naruto …

Noticing heat rise in her face, Hinata quickly ducked her head down and stuffed food down her mouth in an attempt to hide it. She would rather die then explain to her father why she was turning red. She just had the feeling that he would just not understand.

Her sudden appearance in appetite did not go unnoticed, sadly. Hanabi quirked an eyebrow, and her father scowled.

"Hinata, chew your foo–" Hiashi began, but the tickle at the back of his throat that had been bothering him all day turned into a rasping itch, making him cough hoarsely, and keep coughing.

Hiashi felt like his lungs had a mind of their own, and were struggling to crawl up his throat, and that his tongue and throat were as dry as sand. He could not catch his breath, nor could he stop his violent coughing fit.

To his daughters, their father's sudden cough sounded heavy, and like something was rattling in his chest. Both rushed to his side, wondering if he was choking on his food. He waved them off, after finally gaining some control over his troublesome lungs again. His lungs now felt heavy, and he had a lancing headache behind his eyes. When had he become so sick, so quickly?

He saw concern in both of his daughter's pale eyes. "I'm fine, just a cough. Forgive me for disturbing the meal."

He saw Hinata hold a hesitant expression before she gingerly placed her hand against his forehead, while she held her other hand against her own forehead. It surprised him; Hinata was never one to be forward, especially towards him. She actually seemed to shy away from him.

He also saw her eyes hold a stubborn gaze, one that she would sometimes get when he saw her training and she knew he was watching. He remembered a stubborn face that was identical to Hinata's. A face long dead.

"F-father?" Hinata asked shyly as she removed her hand. "You have a bit of a f-fever. You ought to r-resting, b-before you illness gets w-worse."

Hinata's voice was soft, and flushed with embarrassment. She was waiting for her father to yell at her for being to empathetic or weak or something along those lines. She did not dare look into his face as she gave him her advice. She was scared to see his hard eyes tell her she was being silly.

There was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, Hiashi, sir, but there are some very important Hyuuga matters that must be discussed immediately."

Hiashi sighed softly before he responded, "Please, enter."

It was Hiashi's secretary: Hebi. He was an unimpressive looking man from the branch family. Thin brown hair, streaked with grey at the temples, was pulled back severely from his face in a low ponytail. Square, wire rimmed glasses framed his small, pale eyes.

He bowed formally, his eyes traveling over Hinata and Hanabi, and opened his mouth to speak.

Hiashi noticed and cut him off when a quick nod.

"You both are excused from dinner."

Hinata chewed on her bottom lip; as the heiress was it really fair that she was so easily dismissed from matters like these? She was almost fifteen, was it not about time that she better understood these meetings?

"Hinata?"

Hinata snapped her head up at the sound of the stern tone in her father's voice. She blushed as she realized she had been dawdling.

"S-s-sorry! P-please excuse me!"

She bowed quickly to her father and his secretary as she made a dash for the exit.

With her head ducked down to her hide her embarrassed blush she did not she the smaller person she slammed directly into.

Both landed with on their rears in shock.

Hinata rubbed tenderly at her back – it was still sore from her sister's earlier kick.

"H-hanabi? Wha- ?"

Hinata was cut off by her younger sister shushing her. Hanabi held an index finger to her lips to indicate Hinata to remain silent, and motioned with her other hand for Hinata to follow her. Hinata, being very confused, decided to follow her sister; it was not too far, just around the corner, actually.

Hanabi again motioned for Hinata to be quiet, and then checked if anyone was around. After she was sure the coast was clear she knelt down, and pressed her ear against the wall. Hinata was now more confused then before.

"What are you _doing,_ Hanabi?" Hinata's voice was strained and exasperated.

Hanabi rolled her eyes and gave an impatient sigh. "Don't tell me you are not even a _little_ curious about these stupid meetings father has been having this past week? Besides, you're the heiress; he has no business kicking you out of the room," Hanabi's voice was full of her I-know-all attitude and normal preteen sass – there was also a hint of hurt from not being included, "So, I think it's time we found out for ourselves! Father has been far too secretive this past week!"

Hinata sighed. Hinata's curiosity was nagging at her – their father had been having some very secretive meetings this week and at all hours of the night as well. She knew it was wrong to spy on people's conversations, but what Hanabi said just sounded right – Hanabi always seemed be able to do that.

Grudgingly, Hinata sunk to her knees beside her sister (catching one of her sister's million dollar smiles aimed at her), and pressed her ear against the wall. For a few minutes she could not hear a thing except some muffled noises, but as her ears adjusted she could discern the voices of her father and Hebi.

"It's gotten worse, sir."

That was Hebi's voice – Hinata swore she heard it somewhere else before but she was not sure from where.

"What do you mean by _worse_ Hebi!? I thought you said it was contained!"

Hinata frowned inwardly. There was an aggravated pitch to Hiashi voice that she was not familiar with – if it had been anyone else but her father speaking she would have said they had fear in their voice.

"Two more households have been infected, sir, and the original five families are still deathly ill."

"Damn!"

There was silence for a few minutes. It seemed Hiashi was thinking.

"Wait, don't tell me there's more!"

"I'm sorry, Hiashi, sir, but there is. Megumi and Aoi, Yoshito's daughters, died last night. That means that four people are now dead."

Yoshito: Hinata knew that name. He was one of her father's closet friends. His daughters had been four and five, and the sweetest things that had ever lived. How could they have died? And what was this 'infection' they kept discussing?

"Yoshito … he must be devastated. His daughters are … were … his pride and joy. How did they die?"

"It's been inconclusive, as of yet, sir, but the Hokage thinks they suffocated because their lungs filled up with fluid."

"Wait, why does Tsuande know about this?"

"I'm sorry sir, but when Megumi and Aoi had problems breathing Yoshito rushed them to the hospital. The two girls died there. It, of course, attracted the Hokage's attention, especially since they were the third and fourth Hyuuga to die within a week. She's demanding to know what has been going on in the Hyuuga compounds."

"Hmph. What did you tell her?"

"The truth, sir, that there were simply a few households that seemed to come down with what seemed to be an aggressive strain of pneumonia, so those households were quarantined to prevent it from spreading. That we had hoped it would it pass away in a few weeks, not seem to get past the quarantine and have the symptoms reach such fatal levels."

"You've done well, Hebi. I imagine, though, that she was displeased with the fact that she was not informed about the situation."

"She was, sir, extremely, in fact. But, like I told her, we never thought it would escalate to this! The Hokage is now demanding for a complete quarantine of all Hyuuga households! Not only that, but she has excused all Hyuuga from all and any missions whatsoever! To top it all off, the only people allowed to leave or enter the Hyuuga compounds are herself and her hand-picked medical ninjas! It's ridicoulous, sir! Tell me she can't do this!"

"She can, and it seems she has. I doubt the woman will listen to us if we were to argue the issue, she's incredibly stubborn. However, as much as I disagree with it, I'm afraid she might be right. At this point, this might be the only feasible option until we better understand this … this … _disease. _Was there something else, Hebi?"

"Yes, there is, sir. The Hokage seems to have been able to discern some symptoms. It has almost all the same symptoms as a common cold; nasal congestion, fever, cold chills, and muscle aches. There, are, however, a few unique traits – most of those infected experience severe to moderate headaches, especially behind the eyes, blindness, and muscle paralysis. Also, there seems to be increased skin sensitivity, resulting in rashes, but long periods spent in time in bed seem to create sores along the back. Also, sir, it seems that it only affects those who belong to the Hyuuga clan."

"Thank you, Hebi. That will be all for the evening."

The meeting was over, but Hinata and Hanabi remained where they were – stunned. They were no strangers to illnesses and diseases, but those symptoms! No only that, but it seemed to only be affecting the Hyuuga? What on earth was going on?

They were so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they did not hear soft footsteps come up behind them.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

**Author's Note:**

Finally, some actual plot! Muhahaha. But I wonder who it is that is sneaking up on the Hyuuga sisters? So yeah, do you like how this is progressing so far? Am I going to slow, or too fast? Do you find the blurb of lyrics at the front annoying, or do you just want me to shut up and post more? Reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4: This is the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

This is the Last Time by Mae

Okay, since last time I asked wether the slab of lyrics stays or goes, here's what's what. No one wanted to keep the poor things, which I find sad, since I liked them, but I'll cut them out. Just for you guys. 'Cause you're special. Anyways, more plot progression! This is actually moving along better than I had hoped. This chapter moves kind of fast, so if any one gets lost mention in the reviews and I'll see if I can clairfy.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, but oh how I wish it was!

Close Quarters Ch 4

"What _are_ you two doing?"

Both nearly jumped out of their skins.

"Neji?!" Both exclaimed in surprise at the voice, and both prayed silently that when they turned around that there cousin was not _really _going to be standing behind them.

Much to their disappoint, he was. Not only that, but he was giving his world famous death glare. Both sisters knew they were in for it now.

"Please, tell me I did not just catch you eavesdropping on Lord Hiashi."

Both sifted uneasily underneath their cousin's stern gaze, refusing to meet his eyes. Hinata was chewing on her bottom lip in contemplation, while Hanabi's held her spine ramrod straight in childish defiance.

"Well?" Neji's arms were crossed across his chest and his left foot tapped while he waited.

"Y-yes, I mean no! I m-mean yes! I-it's … it's not w-what you think!" Hinata cursed her stupid tongue -- her words were not coming out right at all!

"Yes."

Two heads snapped their attention at Hanabi, who still held her spine almost painfully straight and kept her eyes downcast. Neji sighed softly, Hanabi was always so truthful that it should have been a fault.

Tiredly, Neji continued, "Why?"

"For our own reasons, but I swear it won't happen again. Are you going to report us to Father? " Hanabi's voice was quiet and held almost no emotion, as if she could care less. But it was an almost -- there was an evil, bittersweet tone to her voice.

Neji could have sworn she wore the smallest trace of an evil smile, and his eyebrow twitched. Everybody thought Hanabi was this sweet, obedient daddy's little girl. And she was: most of the time. Very few knew about the little Hyuuga's mischievous streak, and, luckily, few had experienced it. Sadly, Neji had first hand experience that had been mildly painful.

He had remembered the first time he had caught Hanabi doing something she was not supposed to – she had stayed out past her curfew. The little Hyuuga had gotten good at sneaking past her father; it helped that Hinata would cover for her and even let Hanabi use her bedroom window as an entrance and exit. She had not been expecting to run into her older sleepless cousin.

Neji had been merely taking a midnight stroll before he went to sleep – he never dreamed that Hanabi would land on him when she jumped over the wall that surrounded the Hyuuga compounds. He sometimes wondered if Fate hated him. Of course, Hanabi had begged him not to tell her father, but he dutifully reported to Hiashi right then and there.

Somehow, he had gotten stuck, along with Hanabi, to listening to Hiashi rant about the Hyuuga pride and honour, how the Hyuuga had an image to keep, and what business did Hanabi have staying out so late? Hanabi had sat there quietly, like himself, and answered her father's questions respectfully. She was sorry, yes she knew about that, she was sorry, it would not happen again, and she had been out training (but when Neji had pestered Hinata about it later she had muttered something about a boy). How long Hiashi raged Neji did not know, it felt like forever, though. It lasted a good hour or two, at least.

When it seemed Hiashi was finally satisfied he then promptly grounded his youngest daughter for two weeks. She was to stay home, and when she had to go to the academy she was to have an escort on the way home and back. To make she sure she followed her father's wishes Hiashi made Neji her escort and watchdog. That was _exactly _what Neji wanted to do all day – not. He did it willingly, anyways, not that he had much choice, but he did with a smile on face as a happy member of the branch family should. At least, for the first couple days.

Hanabi had been pleasant for the first couple of days, until she had gotten restless. Normally she would have stayed at the academy after hours to work off excess energy, but now that she had to go straight home and be the dutiful daughter everyone expected her to be she became on edge. Eventually, she asked Neji innocently if he wanted to spar with her to "pass the time" as she said.

Whether she waited until she about to snap Neji never knew, but when he sparred with the little Hyuuga he was completely shocked. He never knew that Hanabi could be so … _vicious._ By the end of their so called "little" spar she had managed to block some of his charka points, and it had taken all of his skill to make sure she did not block too many. He had underestimated her, something he would never do again. He was also feeling pretty bruised and battered, something he had not expected. She had used more force than had been necessary, but he would rather die than admit that.

Of course, the next day she wanted to know if they could spar again. How could he do anything but agree? There was no way he would lose to a child. By the end of the two weeks Neji never lost one match against Hanabi but he wished he had. Then maybe she would have left alone and find some other poor fool. He made a mental note to never _ever_ really piss Hanabi off, and to never _ever_ fight Hanabi again when she was grounded.

Neji considered his options; he could either report them to Lord Hiashi, or he could just let them be. If he reported them, Hinata, being the eldest, would be punished more severely than Hanabi when it probably had been Hanabi's idea in the first place. Not to mention Hanabi would try to make his life a living hell. If he did not report them, Hanabi might get the wrong idea that he would let the Main House get away with what they wanted. That could cause problems. What to do?

Hinata's eyes, he could see, were flitting around as she unconsciously poked her fingers together while Hanabi still kept her eyes downcast and refused to fidget. Both looked prepared for any punishment their father would give them, and Hanabi would probably give a little bit as well.

"No, I'm expected somewhere else and I'm already late," he was surprised at how easily the lie slipped out, "So, I won't report you _this_ time, but if I catch you doing anything like this again you can bet your father will hear about this. Mark my words." With that, Neji left.

The Hyuuga siblings waited until Neji turned around the corner until the both sighed deeply in relief. They had thought one of their father's stern, and somewhat scary, conversations had been looming in the near future. Hinata was promising herself never to listen to Hanabi again, while Hanabi was shocked to believe they got away with it, but mildly pleased as well.

"I'm s-sorry Hanabi, but I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted," Hinata said while she turned away from her sister. She heard her sister follow behind her behind as she headed to her room. Hinata barely noticed, her thoughts were completely cluttered.

It was normal for people to get sick, especially in a large village like Konoha. It was also normal for individual clans to take action when such illnesses struck in the form of quarantines – it was expected actually, in a ninja village it was everyone responsibility to make sure that as few people as possible became ill. If a large percentage of the population was to become ill it left them susceptible to attack. But what kind of disease only seemed to affect Hyuuga, and caused such symptoms? It was certainly not some simple case of pneumonia.

"Hinata?"

Hinata's attention was brought back to the surrounding world: they were outside of her room.

"O-oh? What, what is it Hanabi?"

"Do you think it's as bad as it sounded?"

Hinata wanted to say yes, it sounded absolutely terrifying. However, Hinata knew that the hopeful look on Hanabi's face was asking for a convincing lie.

Crouching so their faces were level Hinata attempted to soothe her sister, "I'm sure it's not t-that b-bad. It's just s-some weird cold. It'll go away in a f-few weeks, and with the Hokage's help, it'll go away even f-faster! So, so don't worry? Okay?" Hinata motherly brushed away some strands of hair from Hanabi's face, "Now, go to bed."

Hanabi nodded, her fears subsided for the night, "Good night."

"Good night," Hinata responded affectionately. She waited until her sister entered her own bedroom before entering hers. The door shut behind her with an ominous click, shrouding her in darkness except for the silver moonlight that streamed through her open window. She ignored the close light switch; instead, she moved to shut the window in the dark.

The tendrils of wind that tangled themselves in the curtains were brisk and cool. They held the midnight damp, and smelled like leaves. It was one of Hinata's favourite times of day. Here, in her room in the dark, she felt completely isolated but more integrated into life than she ever knew was possible. It was a thrilling feeling. However, the cold seemed to bite, and the damp air gave her goose bumps – the smell of leaves also seemed to contain a hint of decay. Tonight, she doubted she would find solace in the nightly breeze: her head was still spinning from earlier.

She shut the window reluctantly and changed into her pajamas before crawling into her bed. Her body seemed to sink into the comfort of her futon, and the blankets provided a comforting weight that brought security to her mind. She fell asleep quickly, despite the buzzing in her head. Her one thought as she drifted off being, _in the morning everything will be alright, just like I told Hanabi._

_MWMWMWMWMWMWMW_

As it turned out, it did not turn out better in morning. It was worse. More members of the Hyuuga died had died in the middle of the night – they had drowned as fluid filled up their lungs. More Hyuuga had become ill; most suffering from muscle paralysis, headaches and blindness.

Tsuande immediately initiated her quarantine – effectively cutting off the Hyuuga from the rest of the world, not to mention from each other. Families were trapped in their homes, but the rumours of what was happening in the hospitals kept them inside.

A week passed without any change: the quarantine seemed to have no effect, for the disease was still running rampant. The Hokage was left irate and scratching at her head. Her attempts to contain the disease, to find out how it was spreading and to discover proper treatment were miserable. By the end of the week Tsuande was furious at herself for not figuring out the annoying puzzle laid before her.

By the end of the week, Hinata Hyuuga was bored out of her mind. She knew it was not fair for her to feel bored, she should feel lucky not to have a family member sick in bed, but she could not feel a little irritable at being stuck in the same house for a week. Her usual conversation partner, Hanabi, at this point, was more frustrated at the circumstances than she and was almost unbearable to be even around. Her father, were she even to grasp the nerve to attempt to speak him in a normal conversation, was too busy helping Tsuande with the epidemic. Thankfully, they were still allowed letters, but Shino and Kiba were away on a mission and would not be back for a few more weeks.

Sighing, Hinata flipped onto her back, feeling the sun drenched wood of the deck press into her shoulders. She held the book she was attempting to read inches from her nose while she tried, again, to get past the first page. After reading the same line five times she knew it was hopeless and tossed the book aside. Even for a usually cheery person like herself was starting to get depressed from being under house arrest for so long. And from what she had been able to glean off her father's conversations with Tsuande and Hebi it sounded like that the quarantine was _not _going to be lifted anytime soon.

_Maybe I wouldn't be so bored if Father would let me help every now and again. I wouldn't mind doing some of his paperwork, even if I can't understand what most of it says! I wouldn't even mind rolling bandages for a few hours of the day! _

Hinata sighed dismally, deciding it was time to return the very uninteresting book back to its shelf. Drowsy from being in the sun, combined with her lack of any real movement for the past week, she half walked, half stumbled down the hall to her father's small library. She could hear her sister aggressively and loudly attacking the targets in the training room a few corridors away – Hanabi hated being penned up.

Hinata quickly replaced her book, wondering why she had even picked it up – oh yeah, the title had interested her. Scanning the nearby book spines she hunted for another possible book to pass the time. All of the surrounding books seemed to be about politics (old alliances, old treaties, and old agreements) which held no interest for her. She wandered over to another bookcase: this one was about the 'glorious' history of the Hyuuga. She wandered over to a few more bookcases -- this one about general history, that one over there was completely dedicated to books about charka, and the one in the corner about medical treatments for small ailments. None of them even peaked her interest, not even the ones about healing (she had already poured over those books on many sleepless nights as a genin).

Hinata sighed dismally, for what felt like the fiftieth time, and turned to the small set of tables that were in the middle of the spacious room. They were covered in numerous scrolls and books in a chaotic mess. Her father or Tsuande would occasionally flit quickly in the small library to find some research materials in hopes that they could discover more about the vile epidemic that seemed to be ravaging through the Hyuuga compounds.

The Hyuuga heiress wrinkled her nose at the mess – delicate scrolls were lain haphazardly everywhere on the tables' surfaces among empty coffee cups, ringed watermarks and layers of dust. The maids that would have normally kept the place spotless had been kept at home since the placement of the quarantine, and nobody would even bother to think about trying to tidy up the place.

Hinata gave the mess a disapproving look with her hands on hips. She tapped her foot while she contemplated. Deciding that she had nothing better to do and that the mess was not going to clean up after itself, she tentatively picked up a few dusty volumes and replaced them back on their appropriate shelves. Continuing to replace the scattered books and scrolls (dusting them off as she went) she quickly discovered that there seemed to be any lack of organization. Chewing on the side of check as she worked she wondered if she should also try to start some kind of sense of organization. _It must be really hard for Tsuande and Father to try and find what they need when everything is everywhere. It couldn't hurt to at least organize these alphabetically by title. Maybe I should clean the tables as well, they look they're covered in some kind of grime, and give the place a quick dusting as well: I'm surprised they don't have sneezing fits from all the dust that's in here …_

Three and a half hours later Hinata wearily sat down in a chair. Her back ached, her shoulders ached, and she had a massive dust headache. Yet, she felt more pride than she had for weeks. She had alphabetized books by title – an impressive feat in itself given the complete disorder – and had thoroughly cleaned everything. She had dusted the shelves and the small knickknacks that had been collected over the years in the room, washed the tables, and swept the floor. She was covered in grime and could not stop sneezing for her troubles but as she looked around it did not matter. In the past few hours she had felt more useful than she had all week.

She stretched her arms over her head -- hearing several sharp cracks as she arched her spine – and felt the blood seep into her fingers warmly. As she exited the much cleaner library she was shocked to see that it was an hour after sunset: where had the time gone? The thought of a warm bath crossed her mind but her body called out to her soft bed. She argued with herself as she walked, only to find she had walked herself into her bed. Any complaint about cleanliness was snuffed out as she drowsed off peacefully.

MWMWMWMWMW

"Lady Hinata!"

Hinata awoke confused. Everything was dark and nothing moved -- it must have been one in the morning. She could have sworn for a minute that she had heard a voice, but nothing was there. Was she even awake or was it a dream she was having?

"Lady Hinata!!"

Hinata's head swiveled to the source of the noise before she was temporarily blinded by someone turning on the lights. Hinata instantly hissed through her teeth and blinked rapidly to rid herself of the stars that had suddenly started dancing in front of her.

"Lady Hinata! It's your father …"

Wait, she knew that voice. It was Shizune. S_houldn't she be helping Tsuande, why is she here, in my room?_

"… your father, he's at the hospital, I'm sorry …"

Hinata's mind was not completely awake yet; she could not understand what Shizune was talking about. _It's late; Father shouldn't be at the hospital. He should be at home by now. Why is Shizune sorry? She didn't do anything wrong. It's father's fault for not being home, not hers._

"Lady Hinata? Do understand what I'm saying? Your father's sick ..."

The realization visibly crossed Hinata's face as Shizune's words cleared away any sleepy confusion. _Oh, please no, anything but this!_ The world seemed to close in, and Hinata could not breathe.

"… as things are, your presence is required at the hospital as the Hyuuga heir. So, please hurry and get dressed. I'll be waiting outside when you're ready."

The world seemed to right itself form it's down world spiral. Hinata had a purpose, something to keep her form sinking into mental oblivion. She was the heir. It was her duty to guide the Hyuuga. She had to be strong, for now at least.

Trembling, the young kunoichi quickly threw on her lavender and grey jacket – there was no time to get properly dressed, she had to rush to the hospital and figure out was going on. She raked her fingers through her hair quickly as she rushed past Shizune. The medical ninja scrambled to keep up with the fast paced heiress.

Hinata's mind was in turmoil, so much so she barely noticed anything around her. She did not notice the brisk wind pluck at her hair and clothes, nor the darkened, abandoned streets of Konoha. She flinched in shock when she realized that the blue night sky had been quickly replaced with the interior white walls of thehospital. Somehow, Shizune had also gotten ahead of her instead of trailing behind her.

As they walked down the corridors a queasy feeling in Hinata's stomach coiled itself tighter around her intestines. Her once numbed senses now seemed to be heightened but only to the silliest things. Things like, how everything seemed to reek of bleach -- the smell was so strong she was shocked that her nose was not bleeding; how, one row of fluorescent lights was flickering which made ghastly shadows dance across Shizune's features; how, the air did not even move -- it was dead and stale.

_It's just your imagination. Everything's fine, everything will be fine._

As they got closer and closer to her father's room Hinata felt sweat bead up in the palms of her hands, and her fingers tremble. She was terrified at what she was going to see.

Suddenly, a faint reflection of herself floated in front of her – a ghostly face misted by her breath steaming the glass. What were they looking at? The Hyuuga kunoichi's sharp eyes spotted a man lying prone on a hospital bed. Threads of tubes seemed to be interlaced around his body. There seemed to be a faint, steady, beeping noise.

Her pale eyes quickly traced his face. Proud forehead, chestnut brown hair, worry lines, a permanent frown, Byakugan eyes hidden behind closed eyelids: Hiashi Hyuuga.

The heiress felt something inside her crack. She felt the texture of the glass slide beneath her fingertips as her knees began to fail her. _No!_ she mentally yelled at herself. She would not be weak when her father's strength had failed him. She would act like the emotionless ninja she was training to be, and the respected Hyuuga heir. She refused to let grief humiliate her despite how tempting it was. The coil that had twisted itself in her stomach still roiled a furious knot in the pit of her abdomen despite her determination – threatening to tear her emotionally apart.

"H-how is he?" To Hinata's ears, her voice sounded dried out.

"He's stable for now, but he needs a quite bit of rest."

"What h-happened? I, mean, he was fine this morning, w-wasn't he?"

"He suddenly started coughing during a meeting with Tsuande, and then collapsed. Tsuande instantly had him medically evaluated and it turns out that fluid was filling up his lungs. We believe it to be a result of the Hyuuga strain of pneumonia that has been infecting members of the Hyuuga clan. Since he was having difficulty breathing he was placed on a ventilator. Right now he's being treated with antibiotics, which should clear up the infection in his lungs. Hopefully, in a week or less he should be able to return home."

A weight seemed to lift from Hinata's shoulders; her father was going to be alright. He was Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of the Hyuuga clan – not even a cold could put him down for too long!

"Can … can I go see h-him?" The heiress asked shyly. Too much had happened too fast; she was afraid of something else going wrong.

"Weeeeeell, technically, visiting hours ended hours ago …"

Hinata's heart sank. She really did not want to go home without at least seeing her father.

"… but I suppose it couldn't hurt if you stayed for a little while, but the Hokage wishes to speak with you about something before you go home, so you won't be able to stay long. How about I leave you alone with your father for now? I'll be back in a little while to take you to see the Hokage."

Hinata bowed to Shizune as the medical ninja left to show her gratitude before she went into her father's room. As the door clicked shut behind her it seemed as if the world had become deathly quiet – except for the unnatural sounds the machines hooked up to her father were making. Her father's chest rose and fell systematically, otherwise he was motionless. He was face was completely relaxed, and she wondered when he had become so old. He looked so vulnerable and aged lying prone on the hospital bed.

Hinata, herself, remained motionless, as well. She still stood in front of the door, her hand still on the handle. She could not bring herself to move – terrified of breaking the quiet and unleashing the wild crazy world that had done this horrible thing. She was also unsure how to proceed, what was she supposed to do? Run to her unconscious father crying and hug his comatose body? No, her father's presence, though weakened, still had that strict no-nonsense feel that would not appreciate such acts of 'weakness.'

Timidly, she made her way across the room, and awkwardly sat in the chair next to her father. It was so strange to see her father in such a preternatural state. Hesitantly, she delicately curled her fingers of one hand over his wrist, while her other hand folded over top of his. She could feel the sinew and muscle underneath the skin through her fingertips and it reminded her of how strong her father was – strength she would never have. Was this how her father had felt when her mother had gotten sick: complete helplessness?

It felt like five minutes had only passed by, but Shizune suddenly popped her head into the room.

"Lady Hinata? It's been about an hour, I think it best if we were to meet with Tsuande now. Are you ready to leave?"

Reluctantly, Hinata got up from her chair and nodded yes. Following behind Shizune Hinata wondered what the Hokage wished to discuss with her.

MWMWMWMWMWMW

**Author's Note:**

Did I lose anybody laughs This one moves a little quicker than the rest, which kind of angers me since I prefer a calmer pace. I get the sense that this chapter has been rushed or seems unnatural as well. Maybe it's just me being picky.

So congrats to all who guessed it was Neji sneaking up on the sisters! And how do you like my intrepretation of Hanabi? Can you imagine her being a sweet little hellion or do you think she's completly OOC? And what about Shizune, OOC too or did I do well? I don't if she's the type to actually be running errands, but we'll use the excuse that no one else was available. Also, good news, just one more chapter until we finally get some Gaara/Hinata interactions (which is probably you've all be salvating over). So, just wait more chapter, then we'll get some questions answered! Like always reviews welcome!


	5. Chapter 5: Had Enough

Close Quarters Ch. 5

**Author's Note:**

Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin

Okay, this is the last chapter with the awesome 6 week flashback! (yeah, we've traversed over 5 weeks or so within 5 chapters! Huzzah!).

As you can see, the fic is delivered punctually though it took me forever to write. I slaved over this, just so you know, so you better enjoy it! lol

Naruto and all of it's characters belong to Kishimoto and Viz.

Close Quarters Ch. 5

A bleary eyed Sakura walked down the corridors, trusty clipboard in hand. She really hated mornings at the hospital. The patients were still sleeping soundly, rubbing in her face how early she had to get up. Not only that, it was just plain freaky being in the hospital in the morning – it was dead quiet and eerily empty. Maybe it would not have been so bad if she could have had some morning coffee, but of course the machine in the staff room was broken … again. Not that the damn thing could make a decent cup of coffee anyways, but at least it was caffeine.

She covered a yawn with the back of her hand as she entered the room of her last patient. Half way across the room she did a double take as she noticed someone was sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed. The figure's face was hidden behind a curtain of cobalt blue hair; their arms were resting on knees that were pulled up to their chest, making for a rather awkward seat on the uncomfortable hospital chair. W_haa- ? Again?_

Sakura's attention then turned to the patient, noticing that he still slept. He was thinner than he was a week ago, but he was starting too lose the unhealthy pallor to his skin. It had been a week since Hiashi Hyuuga had taken ill with severe symptoms – blindness, headaches, and, strangely, muscle paralysis, but now, after a week, his symptoms seemed to be alleviating. However, his symptoms had hit more strongly than anyone else. Most of those who had been affected had relatively healed after a week of bed rest, but Hiashi was still suffering from the symptoms. _At least his blindness is gone, finally. Now he can see, AND complain. Oh well, he'll be going home today, good news for …Hinata!? Oh, cra-_

Thump.

Sakura's eye twitched, her voice strangled in her throat and her was arm outstretched: too late. The heiress groaned from her sprawled position on the floor. Rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand sleepily, Hinata scanned the room and found Sakura looking rather stunned.

"H-hello, Sakura? H-how did I get on the floor?"

"You shifted in your sleep and fell off the chair … again," Sakura stated rather dully.

"O-o-oh?" Hinata stammered, her pale skin heating up noticeably in embarrassment.

"It's alright; I keep telling you those chairs aren't that great for sleeping on, or for even sitting on. You really should get some sleep in an actual bed for once."

Sakura's words rang strongly true. Bags were underneath the young heiress's eyes, and she looked dishevelled and twitchy from lack of sleep. All week long the heiress had visited her ill father in the morning, evening, and during meal times, and then go back to the Hyuuga compounds to work on the massive piles of paperwork on her father's desk, on top of her training, housework, and helping those Hyuuga who were ill. _She's going to burn herself out if she keeps up this pace._

Hinata's eyes fell and she chewed her bottom lip; she agreed she needed her sleep, but there was far too much to do. She had always known there was a lot of work was involved being a leader of a clan, but she never knew how _intense_ it was. It probably did not help that she felt watched, like some were expecting her to fail. It was so unfair, but like Tsuande had told her the night her father had become ill, it was to be expected. That conversation with Tsuande had been very disheartening in some aspects, but it at least got things out in the open …

"_Ah, there you are Hinata," Tsuande remarked as Hinata walked into the Hokage's office, "please, take a seat, I have some important matters to discuss. I know it's late and you've had a very rough night but, if you could, pay close attention to what I'm about to say."_

_Hinata had waited expectantly, having a horrible sensation fall into the pit of her stomach – there was more bad news, what awful luck._

"_I'm sure you are aware that your father is in no position to be leading your clan, which, by default, means you, the heir, must step up to the position. Now, before I continue, do you feel that you're capable? Do you have any doubts about your ability to lead your clan during this time of crisis? You are young, and your father wasn't the greatest teacher, I can understand if you have your doubts."_

_What was Tsuande getting at? Did the Hokage felt that she, the heiress, was inadequate? That she wasn't fit to take her father's place? Hinata felt her stomach drop, and fill with slimy self-doubt. The Hyuuga firmly pushed the feelings aside – feelings that made her fingers tremble- and grasped her good old stubbornness. _She_ was the heir, and nobody was going to make her think anything but; Hokage or not._

"_I … I am more than prepared to t-take my father's place during his absence. I w-will do my best, rest assured."_

_Tsuande smiled fondly at the rare determination in the shy Hyuuga's voice. _Perhaps she has what it takes_, Tsuande thought wryly._

"_Good, I have faith in your abilities, despite your inexperience and age. If I remember correctly, your great grandfather, a very good and respected friend of my sensei, took on the role of Hyuuga clan leader when he was a year younger than you are now, and did quite well if the present is any indicator. Sadly, the only reason we are having this discussion is that there are some who contest against your leadership. Of course, no one really has said anything formally yet, but there is dissension lead by a few. The matter should be dealt with swiftly."_

_Hinata was in a bit of a shock. There were those who were displeased with the fact that she was to take her father's place while he was ill? This was so silly, did they really expect that the heiress would sit back and let others do the hard work during this epidemic? Maybe some of Hinata's predecessors might have, but certainly not her._

"_F-forgive my ignorance, Hokage, but how do you think I … umm …should proceed?" Hinata questioned quietly._

"_Firstly, you can call me Tsuande in private, got it? People calling me Hokage all the time makes me feel so old. Secondly, I would suggest removing Hebi from his duties for the time being."_

_Of all the shocks Hinata had had that day, this was one of the stranger ones._

"_B-but Hebi has nothing been loyal to the Main House since I was a child! Surely you d-don't suggest …"_

_Tsuande cut off the heiress by speaking loudly over the much softer voice, "Yes, I do. He has been acting suspiciously this past while, and I don't think it would hurt to keep better surveillance on him. That, and he has already approached some of the Hyuuga elders about placing a guardian over you; suggesting himself as a candidate. It fits a little too well, I think, for him to be completely innocent of this. He is at least taking advantage of the situation."_

"_You r-raise a very good point, but Hebi is – was – the person I trust to provide me with some guidance and assistance about the politics of the Hyuuga. W-who would take his place?" Hinata asked, trying to keep the confusion out of her voice. _

_Tsuande was resting her chin on her propped up, intertwined hands, giving the impression she was in deep thought._

"_Hmm … I'm sure your grandfather, Hinote, will gladly give you some assistance, despite being a little senile, and I'll be sure to explain anything I can during our own future meetings."_

_Senile would not have been the word Hinata would have used to describe her elderly grandfather. He was relatively kind, but very reserved, not to mention blunt. Not only that, but he always looked at her with such sad eyes. But, she could not think of anyone else would could give her guidance._

"_T-thank you Tsuande, you've been a g-great help. May I go home, n-now?"_

"_Hm? Oh yes, of course," Tsuande said as she waved Hinata off, "I'll see you tomorrow…"_

"Hinata!?" a loud voice said, effectively cutting through Hinata's thoughts.

"Y-y-yes?" she responded in shock.

"You drifted off on me, you kind of worried me for a minute there," spoke Sakura in a worried tone.

"S-sorry, Sakura. Umm, I d-didn't mean to be rude … I …uhh …" Hinata whispered in a quiet, guilt-ridden voice.

Sakura sighed, "That's it, come on." Hinata felt Sakura's fingers wrap around her small wrist in a vice-like grip, forcing Hinata to be dragged behind the pink haired kunoichi to an empty room down the hall.

"You," Hinata felt Sakura gently push on her spine, "are going to get some sleep _now_. It's been way to long since you've gotten proper rest, and with your father going home today I'm sure you won't get much sleep if the old man allows it."

"S-sakura!" Hinata yelled in her usual whispered manner.

"Your old man has nothing but harassed you while he's been bed ridden, and he's been a horrible patient while he's been here. Trust me, if you're going to be helping him recover at home, get the sleep you can now," Hinata felt Sakura nudge her more gently than the first time, "please, for your own sake?"

Feeling sleepy, guilty and exhausted Hinata decided to oblige Sakura, "I s-suppose a little sleep couldn't hurt."

Sakura gave her a small smile as Hinata slowly made her way to the pristine white bed and collapsed onto it; the tired look in her pale eyes already beginning to fade. Her work done, Sakura turned to leave to give the heiress some peace and quiet.

"S-sakura?" Hinata's voice rang out uncertainly, "thanks …um …. for b-being such a good f-friend."

A bright smile lit across Sakura's face, "Your welcome. Now, get some sleep. I'll wake you up in a little while, okay?"

Hinata nodded slightly, even though her body felt like it was filled with lead and it was too much effort to move her body too much. Her body was exhausted, and ached from catching sleep in the most uncomfortable places. Yet, as much as she desired sleep, her mind was still buzzing with activity.

She remembered the night she had told Hebi that he was being forced to follow the quarantine, like the rest of the Hyuuga. He had not liked that, not at all. It was the first time Hinata had felt threatened by the quiet secretary, but it was not that he reacted violently. He had not even yelled, it was just how _compliant_ he was, as if he knew something she did not.

For the first time in her life she was glad that she had finally decided to have Neji start doing his "branch family duty" as he called it. It had been nice, knowing that Neji could have helped had Hebi tried to stab a kunai in her back.

With her mind still disturbed at the thought of having the gentle Hebi stab her with kunai she surprisingly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

MWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMW

Hiashi lay in the early morning sunlight of his hospital room, contemplating his situation. He had been asleep before the loud-mouthed pink-haired kunoichi's voice had cut through his sleep: he had heard her mention how he was supposed to go home today. Every fibre of his being ached in relief; it would be good to get out of this wretched hospital – it brought back too many bad memories of when his beloved wife had taken ill and died.

Tired of his view of the tiled ceiling Hiashi propped himself up on his elbows, pulling his useless legs up so he could sit against the pillows. Eyes narrowed, he glared at the IV stuck into his veins. The Hokage, and each of her subordinates, kept telling him that the muscles paralysis that had crippled his legs was only temporary – that it would go away with time and physiotherapy. Even if it was only temporary he still had to suffer the humiliation of being trapped in a hospital and being dependent on others.

Worse, his daughters had to see him like this. Especially Hinata: that was one of the cruellest things the disease had given him. She was all patience with him -- never grimacing at how the disease had robbed him of his health and strength, or looking at him as if he was less. He couldn't stand it – she was too much like her mother, and that reminder made him feel worse. Of course, he would snap at his daughter, but she never talked back or got angry. He could see the hurt run across her face occasionally when she was not fast enough to hide it, and the guilt he felt was as bad as everything else. He realized he treated his heir poorly – not even a thank you or a please – and that she definitely did not deserve it, not when she had to worry about the rest of the clan.

He did not let it show, but he was actually very proud of how his eldest was handling the situation in his absence. She was open to other's opinions, but she did not let herself get bullied, which did and did not surprise him. She was also fairly talented with dealing with the elders, a feat he was very pleased to hear: the elders were always such a pain. She was also helping with Tsuande with the rotten disease, trying to find out its origins and the like.

Of course, he never would tell Hinata how proud he was of her, which resulted in a daily argument with the Hokage when she did her afternoon checkups of him. She would mention Hinata and her activities of the day, dropping the hint on how Hiashi should tell Hinata his appreciation. Hiashi would then, in turn, tell the woman to keep out of his family matters. It never ended well; sometimes he wondered if he had not been a patient if she would have actually punched him. It was suffice to say he would be glad when he finally got home.

Footsteps: it was probably that annoying kunoichi again. Quickly wiping any emotion off his face he feigned sleep, in hopes that he might escape the yammering of the pink haired child.

"Sir? Are you awake?" asked a very familiar and _masculine_ voice. Hiashi had the feeling it was not the kunoichi come to bother him. Acting as if he had just been awoken from a deep sleep Hiashi cracked one eye open (thanking God that his vision had been restored), seeing from the corner of his eye a very welcome face.

"Ah, Hebi, how good to see you. I trust you are well?" Hiashi asked courteously; glad to finally see someone who was not a doctor or an intern trying to stick him with needles.

"I'm well, sir. I trust you're feeling better? I mean, I heard about how you'll most likely be sent home today."

"Fine enough," the Hyuuga leader responded, raising one arm with an IV needle threaded through a vein.

"Very good, sir, your presence has been … missed. Things have been different since your illness, I'm hope you return everything to normal."

Hiashi decided he did not like this conversation, or what it was implying, "What are you saying exactly, Hebi? That my daughter, my _heir_, has fallen beneath expectations? Is that what you are implying?"

Hebi detected anger in the Hiashi's voice, making him wonder if perhaps he was coming off to strongly. It would do no good to upset a leader of a clan, especially Hiashi. Not now.

"Oh no, sir, Lady Hinata is just a little … untried … in these type of situations. She's done the very best, you should be quite proud, but I think the clan is on edge with your illness, and having been placing pressure on Lady Hinata as a result. I'm sure Lady Hinata is aware of this; it must be making her a little nervous. I would have gladly helped but she … quarantined me for the time being. It'll just make everyone feel better when they know you better and can help Lady Hinata while you recover."

Hiashi nodded: he already knew this. He knew Hinata would have it rough because of her age and inexperience. He knew that the elders – always so cautious – would be wary. The knowledge had come to him through his own thinking, and he certainly had enough time to do that. There was, however, one thing that was bugging him.

"Yes, I am aware. I'm sorry to say she quarantined you, but she has her reasons. She's just doing her best to keep the family safe. Its better she's overcautious in this case, I think. You're still under quarantine aren't you, Hebi?"

"Yes, I am, sir. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious, if you're under quarantine, then why are you here?" Hiashi questioned, mistrust in his voice.

"Oh, that. Well, sir, about that," Hebi pulled a small, darkly lacquered box inlaid with a light wood from his pocket, "I wanted to give you this small get well present. Lady Hinata meant to come by my home this morning before coming here, she requested some old documents from me, and I had planned to have her give this to you in my stead. But, to my surprise Lady Hanabi came instead. I asked her if she could deliver it to you, but she said she couldn't with the quarantine. She said that you wouldn't mind if I came and delivered to you myself. Said, you would enjoy the company and change of face. She sends you her love as well." Finished with his explanation, Hebi passed the small box to Hiashi.

Thin, curvy snakes wriggled in pale wood against dark lacquer – fighting, twisting, and biting. Two large snakes that intertwined near the centre to make the infinity symbol had small rubies for eyes. It was an almost violent piece of work. Turning the small artfully crafted box in his hands Hiashi commented, "Very well made. Do I know the craftsman?"

"I don't know sir, it was imported from a very well known artist from one of the other countires, but his name eludes me. Must be the early morning."

"Yes," Hiashi opened the small box, noticing there seemed to be a fine red dust gathered in the edges of the box. He dragged his index finger through the dusty red film; the dust tinged the tip of his finger red, and it had a silky texture to it. Strangely as well, it seemed to have a little bit of heat coming off as well.

"Ah, that would be the powder that keeps insects from the wood. Apparently the country where this box is made has a type of insect that loves to make nests in the wood the box is made of, but they hate the red powder, it's poisonous to them were they to eat it. Perfectly harmless to human beings, lest they get it in the eye, then it stings a little bit.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Lady Hinata is at the moment would you? I also have a box for her – for doing such a fine job of being the clan leader while you were ill. I gave Hanabi one as well, for her acceptance into the Suna-Konoha exchange program."

"How thoughtful of you, Hebi, I'm sorry, though, I don't know where my daughter is. You should go home, though. You are breaking law, and as much as your visit is appreciated I won't be able to abide your rule breaking for too much longer. Hinata is due to visit me soon, so you can leave her gift with me, if you will. I'll make sure she gets it."

"Thank you, Lord Hiashi. You are just so … thoughtful," Hebi replied, hesitantly pulling another box from his coat. Hebi stared at the box he held in his hands for a moment before he diffidently placed it next to its brother. The new box was carved, and was painted with deep earth tones. Unlike the other, this box only had one snake. It was a viper, a desert variety, with sharp horns protruding from its brows. It appeared to be coiled around the box, its thick length seeming to squeeze the box shut.

Taking an inquiring look at the box exterior Hiashi casually commented, "I must really know who does such _interesting_ work."

"When I remember the artist's name I'll try my best to get you a meeting with him, sir. Now I will dismiss myself so you can have some rest. Good day, sir."

MWMWMWMWM

Hinata felt the warmth of sunshine spilling from the window and onto her skin. Stretching cat-like in the warm rays of sunlight she felt sleep ebb from her mind and her muscles. Yawning loudly she shook away the last hold sleep held over her. Sighing in content on the rather comfortable hospital bed she wondered how long she had been asleep for. It could not have been more for an hour: her mind was rested, but her body still ached for more rest.

Though, it was nice, lounging on the bed, not having any appointments – just a meeting with Tsuande about her father. Tsuande would understand if she just fell asleep for another hour. Just for another hour.

She would have fallen back to sleep too, if Tsuande had not found her right when she was needed.

"Ah, Hinata! There you are!" Tsuande's said in that voice cut through Hinata's foggy consciousness.

"Wha-? Uh .. T-tsusande? I w-was just … uh …" Hinata responded, bolting from the bed – aiming to make as much distance between her and the bed in under two seconds as she could. Instead, she landed up on the floor, her legs tangled up in the sheet. Apparently it took more than an hour's sleep to return coordination to an exhausted body. Thank goodness she was not being asked to participate in any missions; she was far too tired all the time to not be a liability on a mission.

"Hm, I was going to say you were sleeping, but it seems I betted wrong. Anyways," Tsuande began, giving time for Hinata to stand up, "I just wanted to discuss your father's move to the Main House from the hospital with you both present. So, if you'll follow me to your father's room?"

Tsuande did not wait for Hinata to respond, but lead the way to the well traversed path to Lord Hiashi's room. Without much choice Hinata followed after, and in a matter of breaths they were in her father's room.

His room, unlike other long term patients' rooms, was bare of adornments so the bleached white walls made the space feel empty. The only thing in the room that gathered any attention was Lord Hiashi, looking a little underweight but still a man with a powerful aura. As a child, her father's presence had intimidated her, and as a young woman it still did; making her keep her head bowed down, eyes lowered, and back straight.

Her father made no comment on what Hinata guessed was apparent lateness. The common silence that had long developed between Hiashi and his eldest daughter fell between them. To them, it was not an awkward silence: they felt no need to feel the void by conversing. Hinata was too timid to start a conversation, and Hiashi was too inept to converse with a teenage girl, let alone his teenage daughter who he knew nothing about.

"So …" The Hokage began, discomforted with the well practiced silence, "it seems that you'll be able to go home today Lord Hiashi, I bet you're both happy about that. But, before you rush out the door, there a few things that should be discussed. Firstly, you _will_ take it easy, Lord Hiashi. That means drinking plenty of fluids, plenty of rest, and staying in your bed. Secondly, you can help your recovery by taking your medication as _prescribed._ Just because you feel better doesn't mean you can stop taking your pills. Also, you will attend all your appointments. That is most important."

Tsuande quickly referenced her clipboard, knowing she had forgotten something. She had, but she could not blame herself for trying to forget. Hiashi was probably going to snap when she told him. Sighing, she trudged on, "And finally, Hinata will be responsible for reminding you about all of these things, _in case_ you forget. Of course, she's going to be a busy girl, she is the current substitute leader for the Hyuuga clan, so Hanabi and Neji will be assisting her. Any questions? No? Good. Hinata, why don't you go out and get a wheelchair. I think I put one down the hall in the spare room."

Whispering thanks to the Hokage as she left Hinata quickly went to do what she was told so she could quickly go home with her father and escape into some boring paperwork.

Hiashi, however, was not so happy about Hinata's quick departure. The Hokage had a stubborn, serious look on her face. She was going to tell him something he probably already knew, but she had to stuff it down his throat anyways because she thought he did not "get it."

"Hiashi."

"Yes, Hokage?"

"This must be hard on you, being the once great Lord Hiashi of the Hyuuga clan. Now you're nothing, dependent on your daughters and nephew. But it's hard on them too; they have to see one of the strongest people they know be like this. Enjoy the time spent, despite how humiliated you feel. Especially with Hinata, you probably won't have her for much longer," Tsuande spoke, her eyes drifting to the window.

"Are you implying something, Hokage? Is my daughter sick, or do you know about a planned assassination? Tell me!" The crippled Hyuuga leader whispered fiercely from his hospital bed.

"I'm implying nothing. I'm just reminding you that your eldest daughter is growing up, and that's she's quite pretty, intelligent and talented. Hn, get used to not being in first place, Hiashi, that's all," the Hokage replied cryptically, all but confusing the old Hyuuga leader

"What on earth are you talking abo- " Hiashi started, but was interrupted by Hinata's arrival with a wheelchair.

"Thank you, Hinata," Tsuande remarked, "No trouble finding it I trust? Alright then, I'll show you how this will work. You'll probably have to help your father for a little while, but I'm sure once he gets his strength back he won't need your help so much …

MWMWMMWMWMW

"Father!" a happy child's voice announced.

Hiashi only saw a blur before he felt lithe arms wrap tightly around his throat. Air was slowly becoming an issue but he did not have the heart to disengage the arms around his neck or mention his slow suffocation.

"H-hanabi! T-try to be gentle, p-please?" asked Hinata of her younger sister.

Hanabi instantly removed herself in flash, acting as if she had been caught in the act of almost breaking something fragile, and guilt was written across her face.

"Forgive me, Father, I forgot. You're alright, right?"

"Of course, Hanabi, don't be so silly," was the response, though there was an underlying tone of hurt underneath an understanding voice. He thought he had escaped from people acting as if they were walking on eggshells around him. Not only that, Hanabi's hug, despite being very affectionate, had actually hurt him. When had Hanabi become such a strong little girl, or had he really become that weak?

"H-hanabi? Umm … can you start setting the table? I'm sure F-father wants to eat the meal you've been making all day, the one with his favourite noodles, as soon as p-possible. P-please and t-thank you?" Hinata asked quietly, feeling awkward from the warm father-daughter affection that was being shown.

Bouncing to her feet Hanabi quickly dashed to the dining room to oblige her sister without a second thought. She was so happy about her father's return home she would do a hundred menial chores without complaint. Everything was right in Hanabi's world, and that was all that mattered.

Taking a calming breathe, Hinata quietly asked her father a really hard question, "F-father? May I … may I have word with you?"

She waited on pins and needles to hear his response. What if her being the heir, and everything she had done, did not matter, that what she had to say did not count? It was important, so very important that her father …

"Yes, Hinata? What is it?" he responded, his voice without its usual hard edge.

Cautious, wondering if this was some kind of cruel trap, the young heiress continued, "It's about Hanabi. She's been accepted into the exchange program between Sun and Konoha."

"Yes, what about it? There's not a problem is there? The quarantine isn't going to be an issue is it?" A memory of earlier in the day suddenly hit Hiashi._ Damn, I forgot the boxes that Hebi gave me. Nothing I can do now, I'll just have to make a note to have them picked up in the morning._

"N-no, not at all, Tsuande has given permission for Hanabi to leave when the times comes. It's ..it's just that I … uh … I think Hanabi should leave early. It's not really safe h-here. I think the faster she's out of Konoha the b-better. F-for now, at least." Hinata stared fixated at the floor, prepared for the scathing words of disapproval of her father.

Hiashi sighed, not liking the idea at all, "How do you plan on getting her there so early? We really can't afford to send an escort with her right now."

Hinata, shocked that her father had yet to shoot down her plan continued with much surprised stammering, "Y-you see, the K-kazekage is coming to Konoha in a few w-weeks to discuss treaties. I … uh … I thought that if we s-sent a letter explaining the situation that he might be willing to e-escort Hanabi himself," Hinata said, pausing to pull out a crumpled looking paper from her pocket and held it to her father, "H-here's the letter, if y-you want to take a look at it. It's only a r-rough draft b-but …"

Hiashi grudgingly took the draft letter from his daughter, his eyes traveling over the rough script quickly. Overall, it was well written in a political sense, with only a few needed minor adjustments.

"Did you get help with this?" questioned Hiashi absently.

"N-n-no! You're the only one I've even mentioned this to … I'm sorry. It was a silly idea. I'm sorry to have bothered you Father. Let's j-just eat …" was the stuttered and embarrassed response. Hinata felt like a complete idiot and wanted to forget the entire thing.

"No, no. It's quite alright. This actually is a good idea. Hanabi won't like it, but it won't matter much once she's in Suna. In the morning I would mention this to Tsuande so she can send out an official mission letter herself, and then after we have this letter polished we'll send ours. Let's not tell Hanabi though, until we've got a response."

Elated and dazed at the knowledge her father had listened to her idea, and, not only that, approved idea. Of course, Hinata knew her sister probably would not see the positives, only the fact that she would get to see their father for only two weeks. At this, Hinata felt a little guilty, but she pushed away with the happy thought of her sister being safe and sound. The whole Hyuuga plague was terrifying, and the less people Hinata had to worry about the better. Everything was finally going right in the world – at last.

**Author's Note:**

I love Sakura in this chapter. I've always imagined that she'd be a great friend to Hinata given the chance, especially since Hinata really needs to have some girl friends – hanging out with a guy who is a host to bugs and another guy who is connected to the hip to his dog has to affect her social skills. Maybe that's why the poor girl can't confess to Naruto!

Back to the point – Sakura and her awesomeness – yes, Hiashi seems to get aggravated by Sakura, but then I think Sakura probably would piss off a lot of the folks like Hiashi with her forwardness and sass. It's gotta be hard on the old guy to listen to some pink haired chick talk back when you're used to being listened too. I really don't feel sorry for the guy, though.


	6. Chapter 6: Pieces of a Dream

Close Quarters Ch. 6

**Author's Note:**

Pieces of a Dream by Anastacia

Sorry, there really isn't any Gaara/Hinata interaction. I lied, forgive me? You'll definitely get some next chapter, I can assure you! But there's some Gaara in this chapter, and we're finally done that flash back thing! Onward plot progression!

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Close Quarters Ch. 6

"Dear Lord Kazekage, we may not have been formally introduced, but I am fully aware of who you are. We share a common friend, Naruto Uzumaki, and he has spoken highly of you on many occasions. He has often spoken how you will selflessly help a comrade. Though, we have yet to meet, our countries are allied, and that makes us distant allies and comrades. At least I hope you consider me as a distant comrade, since I wish to seek your assistance. I know full well that our Hokage has already sent a letter to you for the same mission I am requesting. The only difference being I am asking you as Sabaku no Gaara, not as the Kazeage.

As you may or may not be aware, there is a serious illness spreading throughout the Hyuuga clan. I won't bore you with the details, but let me say it is a serious concern, which has lead to me contacting you. I do believe you can be some assistance to the Hyuuga, and Konoha, by doing something quite simple – consider it a ninja mission if you will.

"I'm not sure how much involvement you have in the Suna-Konoha exhange program, but my little sister, Hanabi, has been accepted, and we thank you for the opportunity you've given her. As such, she'll be leaving Konoha in half a dozen weeks, but I'm worried that she might be affected by the disease before then. I'm gravely concerned about my sister's future health, and I wanted to ask, if it would be too much trouble, for you to escort her from Konoha to Suna on the journey home when you travel to Konoha for a meeting with the Hokage.

"The Hyuuga will gladly pay any expenses that Hanabi creates during the time of being escorted, and the fee for your help is negotiable. Thank you very much for taking time to read this letter and I hope you will consider our proposition. Yours Sincerely, Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan."

"Hey, Temari, you want to read that again?"

"Kankuro! I've read this damn letter, like, fifty times already! It's not my fault if you can't understand plain English!" Temari screeched in frustration at her brother, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey! I understand it just fine! It's that I don't believe it, that's the problem. I mean, why do the Hyuuga need to hire _outside_ of Konoha? Don't they have enough ninjas in their own village?"

"I don't know, Kankuro! Let's go ask them. If we send a return letter today maybe they'll have figured out an answer when we get in Konoha sometime next week!" The blonde kunoichi said her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Yeesh, Temari. You don't need to bite my head off. And it was about five times," Kankuro replied as he applied another swipe of purple paint onto his half painted face.

"What?" Snapped a confused Temari -- what was her brother going on about now?

Her brother was engrossed in the application of his kabuki face paint, his eyes squinting and scrutinizing to make sure the edges were clean, and that there were no smudges. Just about when Temari was going to repeat herself, her brother answered her, his eyes still on the small mirror in his one hand and a paintbrush in the other.

"Five times. You only read the letter five times."

"Ah … Kankuro? Who cares?" Temari retorted, venom dripping from her voice. Kankuro was frustrating her to no end, like he usually did before breakfast, and his offhand attitude and his distracted voice were just fuel to the fire. She had a very strong urge to whack her brother across the backside of the head, or to at least verbally bite his head off.

"Convenience."

"What?!" Kankuro and Temari said in shocked unison. Both had not expected Gaara to put his two cents in, at least not that early in the morning. Gaara's face had a distant look on it, and Temari wondered if they were going to have to prod him to expand on his comment.

"Konoha is still recovering from damages, and Oroichimaru is still a threat. There's likely to be a quarantine too, if the disease is a serious as it sounds. Hanabi is also the daughter to the Hyuuga leader, making her a prime target for kidnapping. A proper escort for something as menial as getting a Hyuuga out of Konoha early, might be considered too much. It's convenient to use an already available envoy, such as ours," Gaara explained, his voice tired and bored.

"Someone's thought this through, haven't they," Kankuro said to no one in particular as he finished the last flourishes of his face paint, "so, have you decided whether or not you're going to take the 'mission?'"

Gaara stared into space with a vacant look on his face before he made his reply.

"Yes. We're going to take it," was the answer, Gaara's voice void of any emotion.

Kankuro was completely caught off guard by Gaara's answer that his paint brush completely missed his face and swiped across his ear. The ninja panicked, checking frantically to see if any paint smudged on his face, while his thoughts roiled.

Seeing Kankuro's worries on something else Temari took it as her cue to pick up where Kankuro left off. Not even trying to keep the disbelief out of her voice (it was so rare for Gaara to do missions on impulse; he rarely cared left or right) Temari voiced her question, "Any particular reason why? I mean, it's going to be a pain babysitting some kid. We don't really need the money from the mission either."

"Convenience," was all that Gaara said, no emotion conveying on his face, before the sand gathered around him and disappeared.

Temari just grumbled, completely disgruntled. Not only had her youngest brother completely answered the question with evading it at the same time, but now she would have to sweep sand off the floor. _I hate that Sand Teleportation jutsu; it leaves sand everywhere. And I, of course, get stuck cleaning it. Figures._

"This is going to suck. I hate kids," was the absent comment made by Kankuro while he waited for his face paint to dry.

Temari just drank her now-cold coffee. _I hate Monday mornings…_

MWMWMWMWMWM

"I hate kids. They're brats, weak, whiny, and they smell funny. Remind me why we're doing this again?" Kankuro complained loudly.

Temari sighed loudly, hoping Gaara would at least take a turn trying to explain something to Kankuro. It was his fault that Kankuro was whining loudly in the first place. If Gaara had given a decent answer instead of some "convenience" nonsense then they might have listened to something _other _than Kankuro moan about the true evil that was children.

Temari sighed, knowing full well that Gaara would not say anything about the issue – he never did. In an attempt to soothe her frayed nerves, she concentrating on feeling the charka travel down into the muscles of her legs, giving her the energy to jump from tree branch to tree branch. It was a rather thrilling feeling, being so high off the ground. Being a desert country Suna had very few trees, and the trees that survived in that dry climate were no good for jumping to and from. They'd probably snap in half.

Her trick worked, for a little while, but she was slowly increasing her speed. She was unintentionally expelling more charka the more she became frustrated, and, unlike the desert where something like that would be absorbed by the sand, she was jumping from the branches quite forcefully. Temari was at the breaking point.

Of course, Kankuro was completely unaware of the vicious anger seething underneath Temari's skin – he was caught up with more important things. Like telling everyone how much children were terrible, and how much he disliked the idea of this mission. He actually had just started mentioning the different kinds of disgusting smells that seemed to surround children like a cloud when Temari rudely interrupted him.

"Kankuro … will you shut up!? You've been griping about this since we left Suna, a _week_ ago! We're fifteen minutes from Konoha, can we spend that time in _silence_?!" Temari asked, not even bothering to hide the frustration in her voice.

However, Temari did not even bother waiting for an answer (she already knew her brother was going to argue), but, instead bounded forcefully forward, leaving Kankuro to chew on splinters as she dashed ahead.

"What's her problem?" Kankuro spat, spitting out slivers of bark.

"You've been annoying. Sooner or later she was going to get mad," Gaara dryly commented. Personally, Gaara found Kankuro's habit of complaining one of the less annoying things in his life (trying to _not_ trip on his Kazekage robes, that was annoying), and he did not even really know if Temari was annoyed by Kankuro. It just seemed that people became angry, especially Temari, when they were annoyed something.

Kankuro unconsciously twitched while his heart rate quickened. Then, he remembered his brother was not the same homicidal maniac of three years ago who would kill someone for something as trivial as being annoying. After spending most of his life walking on eggshells around Gaara it was still a habit; one that probably would never go away entirely.

A witty comeback was beyond his grasp, maybe it was the pounding in his heart from the five second panic attack or it maybe the fear of Gaara taking a comeback too _personally_, but Kankuro did the first thing that came to mind. He looked for a distraction.

"Uh, yeah …Hey, how close are we to Konoha? Approxiamtely." Kankuro asked innocently, doing his best not to sound annoying.

The gates of Konoha suddenly became visible and Kankuro felt like kicking himself for asking such a dumb question.

"It seems we've arrived, Kankuro, an hour early too. Let's go to the hotel first before we see the Hokage. You can probably catch a nap."

Kankuro just scoffed, watching Gaara run ahead. For a minute there, Kankuro could have sworn there might have been something akin to laughter in Gaara's voice, but he had to be wrong.

"Fine, fine. I could use a na- HEY! I don't take naps!"

MWMWMWMWMW

" … so, any questions? No? Good, then. Lord Kazekage, I'll send over the papers detailing the discussion so you can look over it. In a few days we can then negotiate over the terms and come to an agreement about the trade arrangements, outsourcing labour and the like."

Tsuande huffed, exhaustion creeping on her. It was already late and she still had a bunch of papers to sign and regulations to look over. It seemed the paperwork was never ending. Oh well, the sake under her desk would make it worth while.

"Thank you all from the Sand for your time, I know this was a long meeting. Feel free to relax and enjoy the weather over the next few days, it's supposed to be nice and sunny."

Tsuande hid a yawn while the members of the Sand envoy filed out; only letting her head fall to her desk when the last one left. She knew these meetings were so very important, but it did not make them anymore interesting. It made them even more boring. And when Tsuande got bored, she got tired. Besides it was late, it was time to get some sleep, even if her pillow was a hard desk.

Of course, someone decided to ruin her quick nap by clearing their throat: loudly.

"Shizune, go away, just go away. Come back in twenty minutes, will you?" the tired Hokage grumbled, leaving her head where it was on the desk.

"Sorry, Hokage. I'm not Shizune."

Tsuande's whole body twitched her upright - giving her a bit of a head rush - at the sound of the deep, gravelly, masculine voice that sounded like Death itself.

"Gaara?!"

She had not even heard him come back in the room, or did he even really leave? Tsuande decided then and there that the boy was far too quiet for his own good – no one should be allowed to be that quiet, even a ninja.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" the Kazekage asked politely, and rather indifferently, of the surprised and peeved Hokage.

"No, no. I'm just a little _surprised_ to see you so soon. I thought you might visit in the morning, another twelve hours, instead of one minute. We don't already have a question do we, or have we come to sign the proposed treaties?" the older woman asked slyly, hope tingeing her voice.

"Not quite; I have a question for you, but it doesn't concern with what was discussed today."

_Damn_, thought Tsuande loudly, _so close, yet so far_. Shaking off her disappoint, she cordially pointed to a chair in front of her desk, "Please, take a seat. I'll do my best to answer your question."

He preferred to stand, but his legs were tired and were demanding he sit down or they were going to quit. Also, the chair looked terribly comfy from where he stood. Slinging the ever present sand gourd off his back and sitting down in the same motion he confirmed that the chair was as comfortable as it looked.

"Sake?" Tsuande asked, already pouring herself a glass.

Gaara furrowed his fleshy brows, confusion vaguely written across his face, "I'm under age."

"Yeah, but what's a little drink between two Kages, hmm?" Tsuande commented, already pouring herself another glass.

"I'll think I'll pass, but thank you for the offer."

"Hn, more for me, then," Tsuande said a little too cheerfully as she downed her second glass, "So … what was this burning question that needed to be answered?"

The sand ninja pulled two letters from his pocket; one had delicate writing accompanied by the Hyuuga seal, while the other had cramped but neat writing with the seal of the Hokage on it.

"I received these letters a week before we were due to leave Konoha. One is from you, requesting us to perform an escort mission of a Hanabi Hyuuga. The other is from Hinata Hyuuga requesting us to escort the same Hanabi Hyuuga. In both of these letters you make a point of mentioning how willing you are of paying separate fees. It's clear that escorting this Hyuuga is important, yet you've haven't mentioned. Why? What are you hiding?"

The Sannin sighed, really hoping that Gaara had forgotten about that. It was a story she really did not want to tell; it was so heartbreaking. Tsuande poured some sake into the other cup before passing it to Gaara.

"I think you're going to need this, it's a rather long, not to mention depressing, story."

MWMWMWMWMW

A tall red-headed figure was wandering down the foggy streets of Konoha. He shivered in his coat, wondering why on earth it was so _damp_ at night in Konoha. He hated it. It seeped into his clothes and clung to his skin, making him feel so freezing cold. His numb brain tried to remember why he was even wandering around – oh yeah, Temari and Kankuro had forcibly kick him out of the hotel room for some insane quest. Actually, Temari had used the loud voice she was infamous for and gave him a death glare, and Kankuro just agreed with Temari. For what? So he can give his condolences to some girl he had never really met? It made no sense. People died all the time, especially if they were ninjas. There was no point in getting sad about, it just slowed you down. Maybe it had to do with the whole 'caring' thing Uzumaki and his siblings kept referring to. Whatever the reason, he was still standing out in the misty damp, and he was cold. That Hyuuga girl better appreciate his efforts, or so help him …

Gaara jerked from his thoughts, realizing he was finally at his destination – the Hyuuga main house. He instantly noticed the main gate to the compound was unguarded, probably from the quarantine, but it was locked, as if that made a difference in a village full of ninjas. He easily jumped over it, and proceeded to the building that was lit with lanterns, assuming that it was occupied. If the Hyuuga girl was not there, there should be at least someone to point him in the right direction.

He knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Three times, but it seemed as if the house was empty. Feeling frustrated and a little pissed (really, leaving someone, a Kazekage no less, to stand in the misty cold, was terribly rude) Gaara was about to leave and go back to a nice warm hotel room when he heard the unmistakable thumping of running socked feet before the door whipped open.

"W-welcome to the Hyuuga main house," a rather out of breath ninja said, panting slightly.

The ninja would had answered the door was tall, wearing traditional white robes. A hitai-ate was tied around his forehead, and lank brown hair was pulled away from his face into a low ponytail. Pale eyes were set into a hard looking face; he could of sworn he had seen him form somewhere before, Gaara knew he had.

"Can I help you?" said the person who had answered the door asked a rather aggravated tone in his voice.

"I wish to speak to the leader of the Hyuuga clan."

"And you are … who, exactly?"

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna. Are we done with the questions yet?"

Neji twitched, insulted by the rude tone in the younger boy's voice. It had such arrogance and detachment to it; it was defiantly that freaky kid from the Chuunin exams. _Who does this kid think he is? Oh, wait ..._

Neji really did not like this Gaara kid, not then or now. He really wanted to send him back to where ever he came from but knew the repercussions from such an action. Sometimes it sucked being such a ninja genius, there were all these expectations.

"Hinata isn't here, right now, she had something important to do, but you can talk to Lord Hiashi," Neji stepped away from the door, allowing Gaara entrance, "come in, if you want."

Not feeling entirely welcome, Gaara went inside, taking off his sandals in the little alcove in the entrance before following the older ninja to Hiashi. Glad that he could go home soon, Gaara could not help but feel a little disappointment. He had kind of looked forward to meeting this Hinata Hyuuga. She must be some powerful kunoichi, or cunning politician, if her letter was any indication. That and it would be interesting to see who else Naruto kept company with.

After many twists and turns they finally arrived to a large room where a powerful looking Hyuuga man in a wheel chair was eating his dinner. Gaara almost scoffed. What kind of ninja allowed themselves to be injured so badly? It was pathetic. It was a surprise that the old man had not been assassinated yet, being an easy target. _This must be the reason the Hyuuga plague is being kept so under wraps, Konoha can't allow anyone to know how crippled one of their most prominent clans are._

"Lord Hiashi, the Kazekage wishes to speak to you."

Hiashi put down his chopsticks down wearily. He wanted to tell this child Kage to come back in the morning but he really was no longer in the position to do that. Though Hinata was more than willing to give back some of his old duties he knew that he was really no longer the true voice of the Hyuuga – Hinata was, as much as it aggravated him.

"Please, take a seat Lord Kazekage," said the old leader, indicating at the chairs and motioned for Neji to leave, "what can I help you with?"

Gaara was quiet, wondering how best to put it. Temari had said something like tact was really important in situations like these. It was just like dealing with the fussy elders back in Suna; they were likely to get insulted by the most harmless words.

"I've just come to say that I'm sorry for your loss. She sounded like a wonderful girl, and a really talented ninja. Those who spoke on her behalf for the exchange program spoke quite highly of her. It's a disappointment that she will be unable to have joined us in the program; she would have been a wonderful student."

Hiashi nodded, his features twisting in grief, "Yes, she was, we all miss her. Being a ninja I've lost some close friends, I've even lost a wife. It's expected. But a father never expects to bury his own child, especially one as young as her."

A brief silence fell between the two powerful leaders, both not willing to break the silence, and then Hiashi chuckled. It was one of the more eerie sounds Gaara had ever heard, it was so full of that terrible sadness that inflicted people.

"She became ill two days after I returned from the hospital, you know. We found her unconscious in the training room. She remained unconscious for four days, just getting worse everyday, and it was the four worst days of my life. None of the treatment worked, and on the morning of the fifth day she …" Hiashi's voice shook, and his pale eyes glistened.

Hiashi collected himself before he continued, Gaara just waited, "I asked Tsuande if Hanabi had contracted the disease from me, but she said I couldn't have given her the disease, the virus isn't contagious. But I still feel guilty, you can understand that can't you, Lord Kazekage?"

Gaara nodded his head, his heart having that strange crushed feeling in his chest.

"Hm, do you believe that the Hokage actually believes that someone might be doing this intentionally? That this disease is an attack on the Hyuuga? She told me the night Hanabi became ill, and when my daughter died, Tsuande said it was confirmed; someone was targeting the Hyuuga through the disease. She's slowly discovering that the virus attacks the chakra veins in our bodies, and wrecks them, but our bodies react as of it was a normal cold. Strange. She also blamed my secretary, Hebi, of being an assistant to the crimes. Too bad he became sick and died with the same damn disease as Hanabi, only one whole day before her."

Gaara heard Hiashi do that eerie grief stricken chuckle again. The red head really wished the old man would quit doing that. It was unnatural. A quiet void quickly filled the room and Gaara felt it was his turn to speak, if only to be closer to leaving.

"That's really horrible. It makes sense though, why none of the other clans have become ill, only the Hyuuga. I'm sorry for your loss, though. If there is anything I, or Suna can do for you in your time of need please feel free to ask. Thank you for you time. I'll leave now, if there isn't anything else."

Gaara turned to leave, hoping that the crushed feeling in his chest would go away soon, before Hiashi asked him a deceptively easy question.

"Have you met my daughter, Hinata?"

**Author's Note:**

hitai-ate: it's a ninja headband. I dislike using Japanese words when they don't really have add to the story, and also, I kind of find it annoying how some people just go nuts with the Japanese and stick it everywhere (that's why I'm not using those handy polite suffixes, though next time I think I will, because it's handy), but since the dub actually uses the term I think I will too. That, and headband kind of sound geeky, especially since a lot of ninjas wear them as necklaces, belts or stitch them onto their clothing (like Shikamaru and Gaara and a bunch of other ninjas do).

Now we get to learn a little more about this pesky disease, I wonder how close Tsuande is to the truth…. Yes, and you can all hate me now, I killed the little sister. Please don't come after me with torches and pitchforks! Hanabi's death has plot importance, you'll see in the next chapter! (And Hiashi is a pretty sly bastard isn't he? I wonder what he's thinking)


	7. Chapter 7: Destroyed

Close Quarters Ch. 7

**Author's Note:**

Destroyed by Within Temptation

I don't Naruto, it and it's entirety is owned my Kishimoto, the lucky guy.

Close Quarters Ch. 7

"Run this by me again. You want to do what!? Furthermore, you want me to condone it by labelling it a mission!? Have you completely lost it you old fool?" was the demand of a very irate fourth Hokage. She stared down at the two men sitting in chairs opposite to her desk, wondering what was going on their brains.

"Hokage, I was sure you would congratulate me on my efforts, not insult me," huffed Hiashi, "besides its for Hinata's own good, she'll be safer in Suna than here."

Tsunade just let out a frustrated sigh, "And what do _you _think of this, Lord Kazekage? This plan is pretty pivotal on you. And, truth be told, I don't see how this really benefits you."

_Unless you're some slimy, greedy bastard who would take advantage of this and get the Byakugan as a prize,_ Tsunade thought darkly, hoping that Gaara was not _that_ twisted. Her contact with him was limited but he did not seem to be the type of man (or rather, boy) who would take advantage over a girl doing her best to be a good wife, and screw an old man out of his heir. The man, who was still a child by all accounts, that sat in front of her had done some pretty vicious things (like killing god who knows how many people by crushing them to death), but Gaara did not seem to be the scheming type. At least she hoped so.

Gaara, his eyes closed in meditation, felt two pair of eyes on him. Oh great, now he had to explain; he hated that. It was to be expected though, Tsunade was a sharp woman, he would have been worried if she did not even act a little concerned – especially since he had been getting the vibe that the Hokage had motherly affections for the Hyuuga heiress.

Gaara shifted in his seat, relaxing muscles that were tight for seating for so long, "The price is right, among other things."

There was a subdued silence, and he could tell from the Hokage's fierce look that she wanted a better answer. Sighing, he continued, "Also, some of the elders have decided I should look to continuing my 'line.' I have more important matters to worry about, so I can appease them by taking a fiancé, even though it's a façade. They won't know that, though."

Tsunade's expression almost went murderous, even disturbing Gaara a little, forcing to correct his statement, "Of course, nothing's going to happen you understand. It'll be a false engagement through and through. However, it might also be … useful having somebody watching my back. Yourself being in a position of power I'm sure you can appreciate that. The house is also in a constant mess; we can't seem be able to keep servants."

Of course, Gaara's previous curiosity about the identity of the writer of that persuasive letter was still in mind, but he was not going to mention_ that_. He would rather experience pain than admit that.

Tsunade, however, just reacted with an eye twitch. It was full answer, but, in true Gaara fashion, it seemed void of anything concrete or substantial. Tsunade, already feeling a headache coming on, decided that it was too late in the day to try and figure out Gaara or his mind's inner workings. She should be just thankful that he did not seem to have any perverted ideals about this whole mess. Good thing too, because if she was to say 'no' at this point Hiashi was liable to sell his daughter off to some real pervert who would have no qualms of taking advantage of an unsuspecting girl and her desperate father.

"Fine, fine, as long as your intentions are honourable, Gaara, than I suppose I won't stop you both. I still feel this is bordering on down and dirty low, but I'll label it as a mission anyhow," Tsunade remarked, tired of the scheme already. However, her conscious was bothering her about something, "So, when do we tell Hinata the news? I'm sure she won't take it terribly well."

At that point Hiashi started looking nervous and Tsunade had the sudden urge for swearing like a sailor. _That damn basta-_

"I think it's best that Hinata doesn't know this is a mission, begging your pardon. My daughter has gotten used to being listened to, and she might not like the idea of not being … consulted."

"Mmhmm," Tsunade hummed sarcastically, "please continue, if you will, Lord Hiashi."

"I think Hinata might be a bit more … compliant … about leaving for Suna if she thought she had no choice, and it was for political reasons. She might not understand the true value of sending her away from Konoha for her own safety."

"No, of course not. She might not appreciate the efforts of sending her away from where she could help her clan, or her father. Not to mention she might be upset about leaving her village, her birthplace. Let's not forget how her sister only died, what, not even a week ago?" Tsunade rambled on bitterly, venom soaking her every word.

"Hokage, I think if you're being unreas-" Hiashi angrily started, before he was interrupted by Tsunade waving her one hand dismissively.

"Unreasonable? Perhaps, but my opinion doesn't seem to count for much nowadays. It's your daughter, what input could I _possibly_ have? Uh, just go already, you'll have it your way, but we're giving Hinata the marvellous the news of her engagement tomorrow, understand? Good? Then please leave."

Tsunade just sighed as both parties exited promptly; waiting until she was sure they were good and gone before dropping her head to her desk.

"I need a drink," mumbled Tsunade, having an unsettled feeling her gut that was telling her that this whole thing was going to end very, very horribly.

MWMWMWMWMWM

It was a sunny day, with only a few dark clouds hovering over the horizon, indicating there might be a thunderstorm later in the day, or perhaps the next day. Typically it was not the kind of day to be sitting remorselessly in the family grave plot, but there Hinata was, crouching in front of Hanabi's grave, making sure the edges of her kimono were kept out of the fresh grave soil. She had been there, visiting, before she had to meet her father. For some reason her father had wanted to be well dressed for a meeting with the Hokage, which was strange since Tsunade rarely cared for such formalities. Maybe there were some important dignitaries from other countries that would be present?

Hinata sighed softly, fiddling with the cuffs of her kimono. It was not a true kimono -- with the complexly knotted obi, the long sleeves, the long skirt and the fine woven silk – but more of a ninja style kimono, fanciful but made to be fought in. It was woven from very fine white cotton, the Hyuuga flame insignia a pattern dyed onto the expensive cloth. The skirt was not full length, but reached to mid-calf, and the sleeves had hidden pockets in them for holding kunai, scrolls and shuriken. The obi was a wide strip of dyed red cloth that was tied snugly around her middle and knotted simply. Her hitat-ai hung from her neck, and her hair was unstyled.

Hinata smiled softly, thinking about what Hanabi would have said, _you look so much like those pretty, helpless noblewoman ninjas are always sent to save! _Hinata laughed lightly, thinking she did not even feel like one of those silly, helpless noblewomen, she felt awkward. As soon as she got home she was taking it off and putting something sensible on.

Hinata heard the sound of grinding gravel, and instinctively took a defensive position before realizing it was just her father – how did he sneak up on her?

Her father looked tired, and his forehead had a few beads of sweat forming. He was dressed in the traditional Hyuuga robes, a thick grey blanket in his lap that spilled over his knees to cover his legs, and artfully disguising the wheelchair he sat in; it looked more like he had taken a chair from nowhere and just sat on it. It must have taken a lot of effort on his part to wheel himself so far independently, especially since he was still supposed to be having bed rest.

"F-father? I thought we were going to the Hokage's office when I came back to the main h-house? You really didn't have to bring yourself all the way out h-here," Hinata whispered, worrying about incurring her father's wrath.

"You were late by a half hour, and I knew where you were so I just came to find you. I may be in a wheelchair, but I'm not so helpless that I can't find my own daughter. The Hokage's office is closer to the cemetery than the Hyuuga compounds, anyways, so I just saved you a bit of a trip," Hiashi said to his daughter in a soft tone, but his eyes were fixated on the headstone that bore Hanabi's name.

"O-oh, uh, t-thank you, Father. Shall we go, t-then? We'll be a l-little early, but …" the young kunoichi rambled.

Hiashi nodded, indicating that they could go. Hinata instantly moved forward behind her father's wheelchair, but wheeled himself forward independently before she had moved two steps. Feeling slightly embarrassed Hinata acquiescently followed behind her father.

It took them a little longer to get to the Hokage's office than if Hinata had wheeled her father, but Hinata refused to impede on her father's sudden independence (that and she was terrified of getting a sharp retort from her father for her troubles) and Hiashi was a stubborn man bound to prove something to himself. It was a quiet walk, but neither minded, it was an expected silence. When they finally reached the Hokage's office they found themselves early, and that the room was empty except for Tsunade.

Looking up from her paperwork a surprised look drifted over Tsunade's face before she responded, "You're both early, aren't you? I wasn't expecting you both for another fifteen minutes. Oh well, I'll suppose we can get started, right, Lord Hiashi?"

_Get started? What does she mean? What is getting started? Isn't there supposed to be more people? _Hinata wondered to herself, feeling confusion twirl around in her head and a suspicious feeling grow in her stomach that made it twist painfully.

"Well, Hinata," began Tsunade, a serious look on the older woman's face, "you've become a very good ninja, and you're blossoming into a fine woman. Yes, a very fine woman. Why, when I was your age I had boys clamouring for my attention …"

Tsunade's eyes traveled to the ceiling, as if a nostalgic memory was written there, before dropping back to Hinata. The heiress did not like the look that was in Tsunade's eyes, though she could not recognize it. She just knew that it meant something bad was happening.

"That's why I'm happy to tell you of your engagement! Let me be the first to tell you congratulations!" Tsunade beamed, her voice squealing into obvious fake tones.

For what felt like an hour Hinata felt the realization creep across her skin and soak inside her. Engagement? Engagement!? There had to be some mistake, Tsunade had to be wrong, she had to be!

"T-Tsunade!? W-w-what do you …? H-how …? T-this isn't … I m-mean I … I c-can't! I'm n-needed h-here! Aren't I?" Hinata gasped, panic infusing into the fibres of her being and squeezing at her heart. What was going? This made no sense! She couldn't get engaged!

"Well the cases involving the virus have started decreasing dramatically, so it's safe to say we're almost at the end of this horrible epidemic. Of course, I'll still have people investigating the initial cause, but there doesn't seem to be much work left. You're father is also starting to get his strength back. In a couple weeks he should be back to his old self!" Tsunade said, doing her best attempt at being cheerful. With every word Tsunade uttered she hated herself more and more, and the confused face of the betrayed did not help her guilt ridden conscious. She was going to make Hiashi pay for this, one way or the other.

Hinata, on the other hand, heard every word Tsunade said, but refused to believe it. Tsunade was wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!

"F-father!?" Hinata said while painfully grasping her father's arm, her nails digging into the thick fabric, "T-tell this is a mistake! T-tell me you're n-not going to send me away!?"

Hiashi thought this would have been easy, but he found he could not even look into Hinata's pain stricken eyes. This was a lot harder than he first thought, but he had to do it. It was for Hinata's own good. She would thank him for it later: he knew she would. She had too.

"There's no mistake. You will be leaving with your finance in a few weeks, and you will stop shaming me, and your entire clan, by ceasing this emotional response at once. Now, you will sit like a perfect lady while we wait for your finance to arrive."

Hinata removed herself from her father as if she had been burned. She felt so betrayed and unwanted at her father's words that she could not help but let the tears that been budding in the corners of her eyes finally fall. It was like being a genin all over again. She needed to get away, now. Her desperate eyes flickered to the door, confirming her decision.

"Hinata!" commanded the powerful voice of her father, and Hiashi made a vain attempt to clutch at his daughter's wrist as she dashed past, running for the door. Tsunade just sighed softly, feeling absolutely disgusting, watching Hinata's retreating back. Tsunade could not blame the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata, using chakra to hasten her speed, raced across the room fearing a chase, and flew open the door, and crashed painfully into a solid something. Feeling a sharp pain spread form her nose when her face collided with something, Hinata blacked out for no more than an impressive ten seconds, and when she finally came to she wished she was still unconscious. Feeling groggy, she awoke to find herself laying on something, or rather someone. Rubbing her head to ease the headache she found herself face to face with a pair of shocked ice green eyes. Blushing at their close proximity, Hinata attempted to lurch away – only to accidentally position herself so she was straddling the person that was underneath her, making Hinata blush a vivid crimson when she realized. However, she almost turned white when she got a good look at the face belonging to the teenager underneath her – tired mint green eyes rimmed with black, kanji of the word 'love' in a vivid red over one eye, blood red hair, and a bored expression -- Gaara of the Sand.

In the background Hinata heard Tsunade say something along the lines of "that's one way to introduce yourself to your finance" causing Hinata's world to go silent. Byakugan eyes were drawn to the vivid red tattoo, remembering a boy underneath a parasol covered in blood. She remembered the smell of iron, and the sound of terrified screaming and of bones cracking and grinded. Panic welled up in Hinata's body, threatening to burst her skin. She was could barely breathe! It was all too much, everything was far too much! Her lungs were burning, was she having a panic attack? She could feel herself falling, and everything was going blurry, and darkness was creeping in all around her, but the red tattoo was burned into her mind, until everything finally turned to black.

MWMWMWMWMW

Gaara paced the room, thinking about the day's events, and came to a simple conclusion – it had really sucked. First off, he had spent an entire morning poring over documents involving the proposed treaties with Konoha, which had given him a rioting headache. Then, he was starving and had to force down whatever charred mass of food Temari had cooked (of course he could have gone to a restaurant, but then Temari would have been insulted and he would have never heard the end of how he was an 'insensitive jerk'). It was no surprise that three hours later whatever he had ingested made him violently ill. And then finally there had been that miserable so-called meeting with the Hyuuga's and the Hokage. That had been a right disaster. He could remember it all so clearly.

_He was early, not by much of course, but still a little early, when he suddenly felt the sand flare up, cushioning the impact of someone running into him. The force still knocked flat on his back, and it was quite the fall to the floor from his original standing position. He attempted to get up, quickly discovering there was someone lying on top of him which made trying to stand that much more difficult. Previously, he had always been under the influence that girls were lightweights and feather light, which he quickly found to be untrue. _

_He was just about to roll her off him when she made a slight moaning noise, seeming to rise from her unconscious state. When her pale eyes opened he froze, fully realizing how physically close they were. He could see the individual hairs that formed a well shaped eyebrow, the pores of her ivory skin, the tired lines under her eyes, and the faintest trace of a violet in pale eyes that widened in shock when they reached the same conclusion that he had._

_Her attempt to get off him only made their situation a little more precarious – her thighs landed up hugging his midsection. He saw her eyes traveling over his face, finally resting on the tattoo above his eye, and felt her entire body tense up, her thighs unconsciously squeezing together rather painfully. Her eyes dilated, and her brilliant blush quickly faded to an ashen colour – apparently she knew him, or knew about rumours there was._

_She reminded him of a rabbit caught in trap, too panicked to move: nothing new to him, he was used to that. Hoping that this particular 'rabbit' might bolt, he was ready to make some kind of comment about her getting off him using what his siblings called the 'scary voice' that worked ninety percent of the time in getting people to do what he wanted, then he noticed something. A thin trickle of blood was escaping from one nostril (she probably had hit his half-formed sand shield with such force that she had likely bruised her face, if not the sensitive tissues of her nose) and that she seemed to be having problems breathing. _

_Concern had flashed vaguely across his face before she had fainted. Collapsing like a rag doll she fell to one side, which might have ended in a nasty bump on the head, had he not grabbed her by the shoulders. Half sitting up, clutching at the girl's shoulders Gaara's brain was numb, wondering what on earth had just happened. More importantly, he had wondered, who was that girl? Surely she wasn't a ninja – what pathetic ninja would allow their self to faint?_

_Then, _then, _the woman who called herself a Hokage decided to move. Tsunade had lifted the fainted girl off him, but not before checking her vitals. _

"_She seems fine; I think the shock of everything was a little too much. She's been under a lot of stress lately. A couple hours of rest will do her some good. I'll just put her in a room down the hall and have Shizune watch her. I'll be right back" Tsunade said, exiting with Hinata being carried bridal style._

_Gaara still rather shocked by the minute's events ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp in attempt to get rid of the oncoming headache. Standing up he felt a little bit of a head rush, but the girl still had gotten the worse end of the deal with their little encounter._

"_That wasn't quite how I wanted to introduce you to my daughter, Hinata, to you, but I suppose it's done now," Hiashi thought aloud._

_Gaara, on the other hand, almost did a double take. That had been Hinata? There was no way, but then her face reminded him of someone. She was the same girl who had been completely defeated by her cousin back in the Chuunin exams all those years ago. Gaara pushed down his disappoint:, he had let himself think that this might have been entertaining. The prospect of being in the company of someone so weak was nauseating. Too bad he had already signed the contract, and his hands were tied – that would teach him not to be so quick to sign something._

_Sighing, Gaara turned to leave, simply saying as he exited, "I'm done here, I did what I came to do, and I'm tired. If there's any details that need to be arranged feel free to contact me, otherwise I'll see you and your daughter when I leave for Suna."_

Gaara sighed miserably at the memory, thinking he had spent better days asleep. His mood had not been helped when he had reported the events to Temari and Kankuro (the only people he had told about the false engagement) – they had almost laughed themselves to tears, and had spent the entire night teasing him about it. After a few hours he had escaped to his room, only to find himself pacing. His mind was still busy, he supposed.

Making an angry, disgruntled noise Gaara forced himself to sit on the bed and begin some relaxing meditation – the only method he knew to get some adequate rest. He felt the world fade away, and it was just him and a world void of light. It was a place on the brink of awake and unawake. As he mediated he could hear the menacing laughter of Shukaku, prowling at the rim of his consciousness and promising to tear and eat away at his mind the first possible chance that was presented to it.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I forgoed the initial author's note, not something I usually do but I think you guys wanted to get as quickly to the meaty bits as you could. I'm very sorry this is a few days late, but it could have been worse. As for the reason this was so late, my internet was done for almost a week, which really put me in a tight spot, but, suddenly it has fixed itself. I love the universe and it's crazy quirks. But yes, exams are, sadly, coming, so expect chapter 8 and 9 to be also a little wait. Trust me, though, the extra wait should be worth the wait.

Anyways, how do you like the little bit of GaaHina you've all been salivating over? Didn't see it coming did'ja? I'm still kind of hashing out Gaara's character, at least to my perspective, if this chapter is an indicator of anything. Personally, I imagine that the adolescent Gaara, trying to suss out what's out and all that feeling stuff that he just got introduced a few years prior (when he met Naruto). The guy essentially lost is _raison d'etre_ and has to find it all over again. I think Gaara's personality probably had fractured a little bit (for the better for good, but fractured none the less), so he has to relearn how the world works all over again, since his previous views don't mesh with the ones he has now. Add to that Gaara has been a socially and emotionally starved child, with horrible social and emotional skills as result, and hears the voice a murderous, insane, deceased priest. Oh, let's not forget that Gaara is in puberty. Poor boy. I'm going to find writing this fic so entertaining.

So yeah, I may expand upon my view of Gaara's character, especially at certain points in this fic, because I want you, the readers, to understand where I coming from, and where my mind is. That, and thinking about the psychological and philosophical interpretation of Gaara's behaviour and mind is, for me, entertaining.


	8. Chapter 8: Running Up That Hill

**Author's Note:**

Running Up That Hill by Placebo

First off let me ein the horrendous lateness of this chapter. I had no Internet for like three weeks or so. I also had exams (and Chemistry is evil just FYI) which took up a lot of my precious time. Also I moved out to the middle of flipping nowehere, and the ony possiblity of getting an Internt onnection while my own was out was at the local library. Which is open on the days I work. So yeah, feel free to skin me alive if you feel you need to, but think of this. If you kill me now you won't know how this will end. So yes, onwards!

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, and, you know, the other people who can afford the rights for it (in other words, not me).

Close Quarters Ch. 8

It was late morning, and the leaden clouds hung heavily over the horizon. The sun gave off a weak grey light that cast no shadows. The air was already beginning to thicken with sticky humidity. The cicadas had long started humming, and the heat was slowly becoming unbearable. It was promising for a violent thunderstorm. It was making it impossible for Kankuro to stay asleep.

He was lying in a nice comfy bed in a nice comfy hotel room, and he could not even properly enjoy it by being asleep. He was used to sleeping in intense heat, he did live in a desert, but the damn humidity was driving him up the wall. It was making his t-shirt and boxers clammy from sweat, and the sheets were sticking to his skin. He felt like he was being smothered by some steaming hot, damp blanket.

Staring blankly at the ceiling Kankuro tried vainly to fall back in that blissful world of dreams when he heard someone knock on the hotel room door. Deciding one of his more awake siblings could answer it, he rolled over onto his stomach sleepily, ignoring the insistent knocks on the door. Of course he had to pick the room closest to the door.

"Kankuro!? Will you answer the damn door already! I'm in the shower! " he heard Temari call down the hall, the hissing sound of the shower in the background.

"Kankuro, don't make me ask again! Answer the door!"

Kankuro flinched when he heard the bathroom door slam, and decided it was for his own safety that he did what he was told. Rolling out of bed, he ran his fingers through his unruly brown hair, and trudged out of his room, almost tripping on one of the puppets he had spent most of the night on. Running his tongue over his gums, trying to get rid of that horrid morning breathe taste out of his mouth, Kankuro answered the door.

He blinked rapidly at the sudden flash of light and had to squint to see the person in front of him. Blue hair, pale eyes, a not bad body if he knew anything – it was no one he knew, though.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kankuro asked groggily, his attempt to sound angry half-assed.

"Umm..." responded Hinata uncertainly, not knowing what on earth to say. She had not been expecting what was happening.

The person she assumed was Kankuro, Gaara's older brother, looked like a mess. His hair was in knots, his kabuki paint was smeared in spots (as if it had been slept in), and he was just in his boxers and an old t-shirt, more than she was used to seeing on any guy, really. She was actually turning a tinge of pink. This was not how she had planned this at all.

"Umm ... nine o'clock? I'm s-sorry to bother you it's ju-" Hinata started, feeling terribly embarrassed, her voice so soft _she_ could barely hear it.

"Hn? What? Did you say something? You're not selling something, are you?" Kankuro asked, his eyes squinting suspiciously.

"N-no … I ... uh ... umm..." Hinata said, flushing a vivid pink, her voice getting quieter. She was wondering desperately if she could run from the situation.

"Kankuro, who is it?" a loud voice asked, before a soaked head poked around the doorframe.

Temari suddenly noticed the Hyuuga, and Temari's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Uh, hello? Can we help you with something?"

Hinata really wanted to run at that point, but she got the feeling that she would get chased down by the tall blonde woman.

"I ... um ... is G-gaara h-here? I ...um ... came to a-apologize to G-gaara a-about yesterday ... umm ... is he ...?" Hinata stuttered, her words whispered, and her face going a brilliant shade of crimson.

A confused look was on Temari's face before it lit up in recognition, "Oh! So _you're_ Hinata! Please, come in!" Temari said in a cheerful voice.

Following tentatively behind the taller woman Hinata entered the hallway, kicking off her sandals before being guided into what she guessed was the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kankuro disappear through a door not far from the entrance.

"I, um, h-hope I'm not intruding," Hinata spoke softly, trying to get the annoying stutter out of her voice.

"Hm? Oh no, you'll just have to forgive my idiot brother. He just stayed up late on one of his so called 'projects.' Not that he's much of a morning person anyways. Do you want coffee? Tea?" asked Temari sweetly, drifting around the kitchen busily in her bathrobe.

"Um, no thanks. I-is Gaara here, I … um …"

"Yeah, I think so anyways. He'll come to breakfast soon, at least he said he would, he just had some paper work to do," was the absent comment made by Temari as she rubbed her soaked hair vigorously with the towel wrapped around her neck.

"You wanted to apologize for something, right?" Temari asked, snapping back to attention. "It wouldn't have to do with what happened yesterday, would it?" pestered Temari, a wolfish grin across her face.

Hinata nodded dumbly, her voice caught in her throat. She stared at her hands, hoping that the bright blush that was spreading across her face would remain unseen. Was she doomed to die of embarrassment at the very mention of the most horrible moment of her life?

"Aww, that's so sweet! And here Gaara's been worried about how _he_ was going to apologize!" Temari remarked gleefully, "He feels _sooooo_ embarrassed about what happened yesterday. He really wanted to make a good impression, and he feels terrible about how he messed it up."

"R-really?" Hinata asked, while Temari calmly drank her coffee.

"Oh yeah! Don't tell anyone I said this, especially Gaara, but when you get down to it, Gaara is terribly shy," whispered Temari secretively, "He's really just a nice and quiet guy. He's just a little … awkward when it comes to people. He's social skills are a _little_ rusty."

"O-oh?" was Hinata's response. She had her suspicions that Temari was lying, but why would the older kunoichi lie? Was it to make her feel better? Or was she just being paranoid? Temari's explanation sounded reasonable enough, it even made some kind of sense.

"Speaking of Gaara," Temari said as she stood up, "I wonder what's taking him so long. Hmm, he probably got caught up in work again, I'll be right back."

Hinata attempted to stop Temari, but the blonde had already disappeared down the hall. Waiting nervously, Hinata wondered how she was going to even start her apology. When she even _thought_ about that incident she got a little lightheaded. Oh, god what was she going to do?

"He's not here."

"W-what?!" Hinata asked, confused.

"Gaara's not here. Don't worry, though, when he starts working sometimes he takes walks to clear his head. I'm sure he'll back soon," Temari explained as she sat back down.

"O-oh. That's alright. B-but I'm afraid I can't wait. I have … somewhere else I have to be. C-could you give him my apologies? For y-yesterday and for not waiting for him t-today, please?" the Hyuuga heiress asked quietly.

"Um, yeah sure. It's no problem," Temari remarked, curious as to where else the Hyuuga had to go.

"T-thank you very much, have a good day," was the last things Temari heard before Hinata departed quickly through the front door. _My, didn't she disappear fast?_ Temari wondered.

"Temari, you're an idiot," stated Kankuro affirmably, "and that girl is an idiot for believing you!"

Temari just glared at her little brother, hoping that he would drop the conversation. But, of course, he kept on talking.

"You're shameless! _Gaara's terribly shy, he's really just a nice and quiet guy_."

Temari twitched at the pathetic mimicry of her voice; Kankuro's attempt to sound female was just squeaky sounding. Kankuro, of course, replied with a suppressed snort that made his throat sting at the look on his older sister's face.

"Yeah, yeah, at least I'm trying to help with this damn engagement thing. I've probably saved Gaara a lot of trouble. In fact, I'll bet he'll thank me," replied Temari in a smug voice. She just hoped she had time to explain what had transpired to Gaara before Kankuro put a bad light on it.

"Sure, Temari, sure," Kankuro laughed on his way to the bathroom. Since he could not sleep because of the horrid humidity it was time to get ready for a new day, and that meant a shower.

"God damn it, Temari! Everything in the bathroom is soaked! Don't you know how to use a shower curtain!?"

MWMWMWMWMW

"You should be the one going to Suna not me."

A warm wind whistled by, tossing Hinata's hair playfully, and she could have sworn she heard her sister's happy laughter riding the breeze. Sighing, Hinata looked to the heavy, grey sky, feeling the oppressive humidity press against her. The air was also humming with electricity; a storm was brewing.

"It's going to storm soon, Hanabi, and then I'll have to leave," Hinata lovingly traced the grooves that were carved into the stone with her fingertips, the grooves that made up Hanabi's name on her tombstone, "I never told Father how afraid of thunderstorms you were, but I guess you can't be afraid of them anymore can you?"

Hinata let her hand fall back in her lap, seeing the edges of her vision blur, but she would not allow herself to cry. Even during Hanabi's funeral she refused to let herself cry. Ninjas did not show emotion, it was weak. She could still feel the texture of the stone on her fingertips, but could feel it slowly disappearing. Was that all she had left of Hanabi -- a piece of stone and fading memories? It just was not fair.

"You were the one that was supposed to go," Hinata whispered darkly, "You were supposed to leave and be safe. You weren't supposed to get sick." _But really, is her fault or mine? I should have gotten her to leave sooner._

Absolute silence: even the cicadas had stopped their humming. Every day since Hanabi had died Hinata had made a point of visiting her sister's grave, even though it broke her heart every time. It was the only way Hinata could make sure Hanabi had existed, since her presence from the Main House had practically disappeared. It was just like when Fuyuko, her mother, had died. Everything that had belonged to her disappeared; packed away in boxes in the locked attic one night by her father.

"Who are you talking to?" asked a dark voice.

Hinata whipped her head around, seeing the last person she had wanted, or expected, to see – Gaara. He was wearing a completely black outfit – a floor-length, long sleeved black coat, and black baggy paints – except for a white half-vest. His dark clothes made for a sharp contrast against the steely grey skies, and Hinata almost found it intimidating. He was just looming there, and with his height, and the large gourd strapped to his back just gave the impression he was _heavy_ – the kind of heavy where the air is too thick to breathe, or the kind of heavy feeling you get when you have the wind knocked out of you. The blank expression on his impassive face did not help. Hinata suddenly really doubted Temari's testaments about Gaara being shy.

Suddenly realizing she had been staring, Hinata quickly stuttered a response, "I … uh … um … myself? N-no, s-sorry, my … umm … uh, s-sister …" Hinata looked hopefully at Gaara's face-- noticing no change -- before sighing softly, "N-no one."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, barely revealing his inner perplexed feelings. How indecisive was this girl? Deciding it would not be worth the effort to try and pry a better answer out of the Hyuuga he went straight to the point.

"Temari mentioned you dropped by the hotel. You came to apologize for yesterday," Gaara stated, more than asked.

Hinata nodded, fearing the only thing that would come out of her mouth at this point would be gibberish.

"That was unnecessary. You have nothing to apologize for, it was an accident," Gaara said simply. Personally, he thought it was the Hyuuga's fault through and through (what on earth was she doing running in the Hokage's office in the first place?), but Temari had rather forcefully told him that telling Hinata that would not be the best course of action. His older sister had mentioned something about being a gentleman and that he should take the blame off Hinata.

The cobalt-haired kunoichi appreciated the effort to make her feel better, but she still felt horribly guilty. She would feel not right until she had properly apologized. One way or another, she was going to apologize, even if it was 'unnecessary.'

Gaara sighed internally as he saw the look that had appeared on the girl's face. She was going to argue, even though he had given a decent excuse to drop the whole thing. Why was she being so insistent? Hoping he could effectively end her line of thinking, Gaara firmly began, "It was an acc-" but was interrupted by a fat drop of rain hitting his cheek.

Gaara almost growled as he firmly wiped away the offending droplet. He hated the rain. Other scattered drops were falling across the cemetery. The rain droplets were few, but the rain was steadily becoming heavier. Soon it was going to be a downpour, and he was going to get caught in it. _Terrific,_ was Gaara's gloomy thought.

"Is there a place to keep out of the rain?" Gaara asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Um … no, s-sor- … w-wait, there's a shrine," Hinata said hesitantly, the edge in Gaara's voice frightening her a little bit. It was just a little bit of rain, what he getting so worked up over?

"Where," Gaara asked, and then, on a second thought, said, "Never mind, just take me there."

His comment caught Hinata off guard, not only was it unexpected but there was a hint of rudeness to it as well. Feeling a little confused and on edge Hinata lead the way, trying desperately to remember where she saw that shrine exactly. She really did not feel like making a fool out of herself for a second time.

As the two walked at a brisk pace through the misting cemetery the shrine's location was slowly surfacing in Hinata's mind, she was sure she knew its exact location. Sadly, Hinata was finding out that the cemetery was like a maze, and as the rain shower became heavier it became a little more difficult than she had anticipated. Gaara said nothing, he just ghosted behind her, which she found to be a little creepy, but it also made her feel guilty. It was taking far too long, when they finally got to the shrine they both were going to be soaked through.

Her thoughts went to panic on how she was going to apologize to Gaara for getting him soaked, when her dire thinking was interrupted by having her arm almost yanked out of its socket. It took her a moment to realize that she was somewhere dry, she was that drenched with rain. She also quickly noticed how cramped the little space was – it looked like an alcove entrance to a crypt – and Gaara was just inches from her. Hinata shivered, but whether it was from the rain or from Gaara's close proximity she was unsure.

A heavy silence fell between, leaving Hinata discomforted. Was Gaara not saying anything because he was just a quiet person, or was he mad at her? And, if he was mad at her, was she supposed to apologize? The Hyuuga was used to apologizing, a lot, she was even told a number of times she apologized too much. Hinata sighed in frustration, unsure of how should she try and start a conversation: if they were going to be sitting out of the rain in some cramped entrance they could at least have a conversation, especially due to their … engagement.

Gaara was unaffected by the silence – he was used to people being not talking to him, and being nervous around him. He was past the point of caring, and it was no different with this Hyuuga girl. He just wanted the rain to stop.

The thought of the rain subconsciously made him conscious of the chakra infused sand in the hardened gourd at his feet. Thankfully, not too much damage had been done – the bloodied sand that resided with the gourd was untouched by the rainwater, and the gourd itself was only soft and crumbling in a few places. It could have been a disaster if the gourd had been out in the rain for too much longer, the hardened sand encasing his most vital weapon would have decomposed into mud, turning the chakra-full sand into a muddy, useless sludge. He found the sand so difficult to control when it was muddy, and he really did not want to watch the sand that he had poured years of his chakra into be washed away by some silly rain.

His drifting concerns were brought back to reality when the Hyuuga girl started shivering loudly and shaking from the cold. It was no wonder of course, her clothes clung to her wetly, and the jacket she wore was thin, meant for a hot summer day. Obviously, she had planned on getting inside before the rain started. There was a swirling feeling in his stomach – was it pity he was feeling? Yes, it must be, the girl was such a pathetic sight. These Konoha ninjas were of such a lower level than Suna's, the girl in front of him probably would never have had much a chance of being a ninja if she had been born in his village – she was much too soft.

She was polite, quiet, and submissive, not to mention a little bit pretty; a perfect wife for some feudal lord. What was he thinking? He should never have agreed to play fiancé to some Hyuuga heiress; it was far too cruel for the girl. The desert would eat her alive, she was unprepared for the dangers that lurked within its sandy depths. She was better off in Konoha, even if someone was trying to exterminate her clan. He felt the swirling in his stomach again as a realization came to his mind. He had to back out of the agreement; it was an irrational decision on his part and Hiashi's. The girl would never survive the desert, and he was unsuited for such a "mission." But, how to break the contract though …

"Ummm … Lord K-kazekage?"

Gaara's eyes drifted over to the Hyuuga girl, noticing she was chewing on her bottom lip, before he grunted to show he had heard. He had a gut feeling she was going to apologize for something, but, he decided it was inevitable and he could at least let her get it out of her system _once_.

"Umm …I, uh …" Hinata sighed dismally, "You must find me p-pathetic."

Gaara's attention quickly shifted to Hinata, and his eyes narrowed in confusion -- this was the strangest way to apologize that he had ever encountered. His curiosity, however, was piqued and he decided not to interrupt the Hyuuga. He was inquisitive as to what direction this was leading to.

"I … I don't know h-how you and my father came to agree on our … engagement, b-but I've done nothing but make a f-fool of myself in front of you. You must have a poor impression of me, a-and for that I am t-terribly sorry. I wouldn't even b-blame you for changing your mind about our engagement." Hinata could feel the heat rising in her cheeks; feeling completely embarrassed at the words coming out of her mouth but knew they had to be said.

Hinata took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, and it worked a little bit, before she continued, "B-but if you're willing to have me, I p-promise to do my best to make you happy as your w-w-wife. I just ask f-for your patience, Lord K-kazekage."

Hinata bowed formally, which might not have been a good idea due to the cramped space since she felt the crown of her head brush against Gaara's chest. Hinata felt the blood rush to her flushed face, even from to the base of her neck, and her entire body tensed at the contact but she stubbornly refused to break from her bow.

Stunned, Gaara watched the muscles twitch in her shoulders for a few moments. She had stuttered and stumbled over her words inelegantly, but there honesty was there, just like it was there in the ink that made up the letter she had written – listening to what she had said was like he had read that letter for the very first time again. It was compelling, and furthermore, and more importantly, it was honest. It had been the honesty in her letter that had made him curious enough to accept the mission. He had encountered true honesty very rarely in his life (though honest fear he knew well enough). It seemed people always were hiding something from him, be it their thoughts, fears or motives.

Her little speech he knew was not a political ploy – when she said she was sorry she really did mean it, and when she said she would do her best to make him happy she truly said it like she truly meant it from her heart. Even though the stench of fear clung to her she was going to try. Maybe it would be worth while to drag her out to the desert, after he cleared a few things up first, of course.

Trying his best to be gentle, she was such a petite thing that he felt like he could break her in half if he was not careful, Gaara gripped Hinata by the shoulders and made her stand from her formal bow. With her standing, and Gaara gripping her shoulders they were quite close, their noses almost touching. Hinata's breath came out in little puffs of mist that swirled in front his face that smelled faintly of rice. In her pale eyes he could see each and every emotion flicker through, which was the point – he would be able to see if she was lying. People also tended to be a little more forthcoming with information when they felt pressured; it was a skill he had perfected from a young age.

Seeing the obvious confusion in Hinata's eyes (accompanied by a little fear) Gaara asked quietly, his deep voice barely above a whisper, "Do I frighten you?"

Hesitation was in Hinata's eyes, causing Gaara to move his hands to her upper arms and tighten his grip and give a slight shake to emphasis his point, "Don't lie." There was an ominous threat in his voice; he was not in the mood for games.

Hinata flinched at the dark tone in Gaara's voice, before nodding her head slightly, "A l-little bit."

"Why?" Gaara asked curiously, sounding like a cat toying with a mouse.

Hinata stared at the pale face that hovered inches above her. It did not take much for her imagination to replace the mature face with that of a much younger version with blood splattered across it. Feeling uncomfortable, Hinata tried to lean back, to give her some space from Gaara – all she could smell was the tang of iron with a much more subtle scent of a sweet smell laying underneath it. Was it cologne? What ever it was, it was making it difficult to think, but she found herself locked in place. Gaara's grip on her was tight, but certainly not painful. It seemed Gaara had no intention of letting go until she had answered his questions.

Staring down at her feet, Hinata wondered how she was going to even really say what was haunting her. Biting her lip, she whispered as quietly as she could, feeling her voice crack in her throat a few times, "I ... umm … s-saw you during the Chuunin exams, in the F-forest of D-death, when … when y-you encountered a-another team with the s-scroll you n-needed …"

Hinata let her voice trail off, hoping that Gaara was not cruel enough to drag out the details – she still had nightmares about trees dark with blood and spattered with bones chips.

Gaara barely remembered the fights that happened during that Chuunin exam, especially in the Forest of Death. He had killed any opponent with the Sand Coffin technique that had gotten in the way; he did not remember how many that had been. The red head could not decide whether the girl, though, was lucky or unlucky. Very few had ever seen the Sand Coffin technique without suffering a horrible death during or soon after, she was lucky her team had not been found out. However, he imagined that she had the same bad memories involved with it as his siblings did; they cringed and turned pale every time they saw it used. That memory was likely going to stay with her forever – she had a very decent reason to fear him.

It was safer for her to keep that fear in her mind. Gaara was extremely better with dealing with the Shukaku that resided in him, but it still called out so sweetly to him to spill blood or to drift off into sleep so it could chew away at his sanity. Gaara had no idea how many times he had almost fell into temptation, but he resisted as best he could, but how much longer it would be before he fell back into old habits was uncertain. It was better if anyone close to him was wary, and fear kept people wary.

"Your fear is quite valid, yet, why do you seem to willing to put your life in danger? You know what I can do, what I have done, but yet you still say you wish to try and make me happy?" Gaara tested. His curiosity was getting the best of him; he felt a sudden heat filled desire to know _why_. His uncle, his _father_ had never done anything to make him happy, why should a stranger? What was really going in the mind of this girl, Hinata Hyuuga? Why was she willing to give up her fear?

Blushing intensely and feeling a little light headed, Hinata whispered back, "E-everyone deserves to be h-happy, d-don't they? B-besides, you're not l-like that anymore, r-right, Lord K-kazekage? I mean … um … you've been so helpful to Konoha, how could y-you be a truly bad person if you've helped our village so much? And your people admire you, r-right?" Hinata's voice was full of fear, but a fear of having her answer rejected. Her response had sounded so much better in her head. Gaara's nearness was making her terribly nervous, so much so that her skin was tingling. It was so hard to think.

Gaara sighed, half satisfied. The answer was reasonable but for some reason a part of him had been hoping for more. More of what he was not sure of, though. Oh well, Hinata's answers had settled enough questions for the day, but there was one more matter to deal with.

"When you are dealing with the Kazekage, then you can call me 'Lord Kazekage,' otherwise you are to call me Gaara? Understood?" Gaara waited patiently for Hinata's answer – it was just a simple nod – before he let out a sigh of relief. It did not matter where he was, Konoha or Suna, everyone called him 'Lord Kazekage.' It was as if his name did not exist. It annoyed him greatly: just because he had gained a title did not make his name any less important, but he put up with it, for formalities sake. However, if he was expected to live with this Hyuuga kunoichi he would go insane if she called him Lord Kazekage constantly. That, and it would take her forever to finish a sentence with her stuttering.

Hinata, a little unnerved by the quick change of events – she really had not expected to change anything by her words, and Gaara's method of conversation was definitely going to take some used to. At least things had been gotten into the air, albeit strangely though. Maybe Gaara's social skills really were just a little rusty, like Temari said. Hinata was more than willing to pour her heart into this engagement and make it work, but was unsure of the safety of Gaara being so close to her – she felt very light-headed and her skin was tingling where Gaara's hands were holding onto her arms. She supposed it had to do with her little unpleasant memory.

"Umm … Lor – uh, um … G-gaara? It's stopped r-raining."

Gaara took a quick glance outside and seeing that all that was left of the rain was just a fine mist – weather that his gourd could easily withstand as long he did not take too long to get indoors. Letting his arms fall to his sides, he picked up his gourd, easily slinging it to his back, and began the walk to the hotel after a quick, "Fine, I'll you see later then."

He had only gone a few steps when he heard Hinata follow behind him and clear her throat.

Still a little pink from earlier, her embarrassment was still firmly in place, Hinata's voice was terribly soft, but she tried her best to add as much confidence as she could, "Uh, umm … If it's not t-too much trouble, perhaps … perhaps I could ... umm … walk you home? To get a chance to, uh, know you a l-little bit better?"

Staring at her hands, Hinata flinched in surprise when a black coat was thrust underneath her nose that had a faint smell of iron and sand.

"The hotel is on the other side of town, and it's cold out. You'll catch cold if you don't wear something warmer," Gaara said gruffly, confused with himself. Why had he given up his coat? Now _he_ was going to get cold.

He barely heard her whisper her thanks, he was already walking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hinata catch up and keeping up with his fast paced walk. She was staring at her hands, a rose tinge colouring her cheeks. It was going to be a quiet walk, but Gaara at least had the entertainment of wondering how quickly Hinata could turn red, not to mention how deep a shade of crimson she could turn.

**Author's Note:**

Really have nothing tell you, except forgive the lateness of this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Who am I

**Author's Note:**

Who Am I by Peace Orchestra

"Who Am I" is more of an instrumental piece, there really is not much in the way with words, but the 'sound' of it really suits this chapter. Try reading the chapter while listening to it, I think you'll get what I mean.

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

Close Quarters Ch. 9

Hinata was eating her food slowly, thinking. Beside her, Shino slowly picked through his food – his chopsticks swirling the noodles in his bowl -- while Kiba basically inhaled his food. In between those two eating extremes were Hinata and Kurenai, though Hinata was dipping towards Shino's eating spectrum for that particular dinner.

Her sensei and her comrades had returned from a lengthy six week mission, a week after the Kazekage had only arrived. It was suffice to say that the group had a lot to catch up on, especially since they had not been allowed to share letters due to the high level of security involved with the mission. Though, Hinata somehow doubted they would completely understand all that had occurred during their absence, even if she had all the time in the world to try and explain the tragedies of the epidemic that had swept through the Hyuuga. Sadly, she was only allowed one day; she left for Suna with her future husband and the rest of the Sand ninja envoy the next morning.

The small squad dinner had been Kurenai's idea, though Kurenai was far too tired to cook (and the two boys could not cook anything edible, though they would try horribly given the chance), and no one had really wanted to eat out. Take-out food was the only option really left, not that any minded.

Hinata actually preferred it. In a few hours she would be expected to have a final and very formal dinner with her father, and she would know how it would end – just like the rest of the dinners that she had had with him for the past recent while. Neither would talk, and an uncomfortable silence would build until Hinata would excuse herself from the unbearable atmosphere, getting very little dinner as a result. No, tonight was a break from plain rice, with humble spices, subtly flavoured pork and crisp vegetables – tonight was a comfortable meal, the curried spices of the noodles burning her tongue, with vegetables soggy with soy sauce, all contained in a paper box.

Of course, now that everyone was eating, the meal was quiet, but when Hinata had announced her engagement, after much blushing and stuttering on her part, Kiba had started a verbal rampage (punctuated by sharp barks from Akamaru) that was only halted when Kurenai stuffed a take-out box underneath his nose. However, Kiba had already stated his mind quite clearly: he was totally against the idea of Hinata being engaged to the Kazekage, or to anybody, really. Shino and Kurenai had reserved their judgement, though Hinata knew that they both disliked the idea strongly, it was written clearly on their faces. They would not, however, likely say anything negative about it; at least Hinata did not think so. They realized that she was truly powerless in the situation, and not overtly shy and worried about offending someone, which was the most likely line of thought in Kiba's mind.

Kiba, being Kiba, might try and do her a favour by trying to put some backbone into her consisting mostly of verbal assaults that always seemed to work in his clan. Not that he would intentionally insult or offend Hinata, he respected her too much. But, he could easily come across too strong, especially with how upset he was, something that Kurenai had noticed quickly early on, and had taken upon herself to guide the conversation around safe topics. Eventually, with everyone being so involved with their food, that particular service was no longer needed, but, nonetheless, Hinata admired her sensei's sense of tact.

This was probably what she was going to miss the most – the quiet moments spent with her team mates and sensei where pure content was in the oxygen they breathed. Moments like these, so normal and trivial, were the few times she felt really truly happy, and that she perhaps belonged somewhere. It was a feeling that she had been desperately looking for of late, and was hoping that she could find it in Suna as well.

Hinata's mind became curious, wondering what the meals would be like at Suna. How different was there food there? Would she be expected to take her dinners alone with Gaara, or would it be with the entire household? Would she be expected to cook? How much _would_ be expected of her? Hinata sighed softly, thinking that thoughts like those were far too heavy for a time like this, but did not know how to dispel them from her mind.

Kurenai noticed the crest-fallen look pass over her student's face. _Poor Hinata, she's gotten the short straw all her life._ Kurenai wanted to ask Hinata what was the matter, but knew that would centre the two boys attention on Hinata, something that Hyuuga probably did not want. Instead, Kurenai grabbed the take-out box that was full of battered shrimp.

"Hinata, do you want some shrimp? It's your favourite kind," Kurenai asked, holding out the box of shrimp to Hinata.

A smile tugged at Kurenai's lips when Hinata's face lit up, and eagerly thanked her sensei for the kind thought. Hinata was such a kind and selfless person, she really did deserve more. _Perhaps this fiancé of hers will grant Hinata some of the happiness she deserves. If he doesn't, and only hurts her more, he better pray I never get my hands on him, _was Kurenai's thoughts as she watched her squad eat, proud as a mother hen at how much they had grown, and how capable they were, including Hinata. The Hyuuga may or may not be aware, but she had grown up into a fine young lady, and a capable ninja. All that was needed was for Hinata to recognize those traits in herself, and the insecurities that had plagued her as a child would be nullified. Kurenai smiled softly at the thought, Hinata was very smart, but she was so naïve when it came to certain things. Someone was going to have to show her to see those things in herself, to teach her how to love herself by loving her. That 'someone' might have come along faster than Kurenai had ever suspected, though._ Maybe, just maybe …_Kurenai's thoughts hoped.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Hiashi was severely uncomfortable. He was eating dinner with his only living daughter, and, surprisingly, with his nephew as well. It was almost ironic how he was eating with the only surviving pieces of his broken family, the children of the two people he had loved most. It was almost like he sat with Hiazhi – a proud, loyal brother – and Fuyuko – a lovely, wonderful wife. They were so much stronger than him, yet it was him that had survived death so many times.

He wondered what his brother and wife would say. Would his brother console him at the loss of Hanabi? Would his wife curse him with her tears because he was sending Hinata away? How would they react to the tragedies that had befallen the Hyuuga clan?

Hiashi wondered what he should say when he thought about the epidemic. That it had turned out alright, or that the clan had been devastated? It was true on both accounts, the clan had lost a number of the elders – the voices of wisdom and knowledge – as well as a number of children – the new generation full of expectation -- but the death toll was not that terribly high. It was the fact that many members of the clan were weakened, and some even disabled for a period of time that was most frightening. The Hyuuga had thought they were safe from danger, being the old and prestigious clan they were. No one would _dare_ try and attack them. How wrong they had been, and their pride had cost them dearly. Someone had almost broke the Hyuuga clan, but Hiashi was going to make sure he broke them, who ever they were, for their troubles, and to make sure no one else tried to follow such a path. The clan could not afford for another such attempt.

Hiashi sighed softly, reprimanding himself for such dismal thoughts. He was supposed to be enjoying a meal with the last of his closely related living family, not thinking about the epidemic. Though, he might as well have had been having a meal with the dead for all the life that was in the room. Neji was obviously unused to the honour of eating with the Main House, and was probably suspicious if his slow and careful actions told anything. Hinata was slowly picking through her food, not having much appetite it seemed. Not that she had much appetite for the past week; she always excused herself before she had finished her meal. In fact, she probably looked ready to excuse herself about now …

But she did not. She slowly ate her food, while her cousin and father ate heartily. It was likely the last time she would ever have dinner with them, or even in Konoha, so she was forcing herself to sit and enjoy it, despite the small part of her that wanted to destroy whatever emotional ties she had left. Yes, she had accepted her engagement, being sent away, and being betrayed, but it did not mean she was not still a little upset about it (or a lot upset about it). And, yet, another part of her, despite her feelings of betrayal, thought leaving Konoha, for a little while at least, might do her a bit of good.

The Main House seemed to have a ringing echo, reminding its residents of the little light that had been snuffed out. It seemed to be a hollow shell of what it once was. It finally had become a place that Hinata did not recognize as home. The happiness that had been there when she was a child had decayed and rotted when her mother died and when her father's grieving turned him bitter. It had festered when an unspoken rivalry had risen up between her and her little sister upon their father's favouritism. And now it was a skeleton of what it once was upon Hanabi's death, the only reminder of the happy memories of childhood residing in the form of Hinata's disabled father.

Maybe she really did need a fresh start; a break from the expectations of being the heiress, of being a Hyuuga. But that line of thought only made it seem her situation more problematic. Would she be allowed to be a ninja still? What symbol on her hitat-ai would be appropriate for her to wear? What expectations would be placed on her as a fiancé of the Kazekage? It was all little things normal people would never worry over, but Hinata would worry herself sick over.

"Hinata?"

At the mention of her name, she looked up from her plate with her thoughts broken.

"Are you finished your dinner?" her father asked her, his voice quiet, as if he was trying to wake a sleeping person.

Hinata's pale eyes quickly darted around: both the plates of her father and cousin were bare, with streaks of soy sauce blemishing the pristine cream porcelain surface of the plates. Hinata's plate was a dishevelled mess: once-crisp stir fried veggies were soggy with soy sauce, rice was stained brown and peppered with parts of broccoli, and thin, chewy strips of beef were cold. It hardly looked appetizing, let alone edible. So much for enjoying her last meal.

Pushing her plate away, she responded with a soft, "Y-yes, I'm finished. May I be e-excused now, p-please?"

"Yes, you may, in a moment. Neji, you're dismissed, thank you for your appearance," Hiashi said rather briskly.

Neji quickly bowed, muttering thanks, and quickly disappeared from the dining room through the sliding shoji screen.

Hinata stared at her plate topped with her half eaten food blankly, listening to the soft whish as the screen slid open and closed. The room seemed a lot quieter with out the rhythmic breathing of a third person.

The heiress wondered what her father wanted. Was it routine but essentially useless questions parents asked when their children left home for lengthy periods of time (had they finished packing … did they pack extra underwear and socks … had they remembered to pack everything). Hinata was afraid of those questions from her father, fearing that she would cry at the attempt of sentiment from her stony father. It would a twist of the figurative sword he had stabbed into her side when he had betrayed her.

Instead, a small, plain wooden box was pushed in front of her by her father's hand – a hand with veins clearly being seen snaking across the back of it, and with fingers starting to thicken at the joints with early signs of arthritis.

Looking up at her father with a question in her eyes, she received an expectant nod from Hiashi. There was a grim look on his face that was overlapped with components of remembering a happy memory.

Cautiously, Hinata opened the lid. The inside was lined with dark blue velvet that almost matched her hair. A locket on a chain lay coiled inside. Picking it up carefully, wonder spread vividly across her features. The silver chain was thick, almost thick enough to be a classed as a man's necklace chain, with flat interlocking links. There was a giant blob of solder accompanied with smaller ones that marred the circle of what could have been beautiful chain – it obviously had been repaired repeatedly, and without the aid of a jewellery craftsman. The locket was oval shaped and roughly the size of the pad of her thumb and with its very feminine appearance it looked out of place on the rather masculine chain. The locket's exterior was unmarked with any engraving, and the silver was dark in spots with tarnish. The ring that held the locket to the chain was reinforced with so much solder that it was a surprise the locket was not soldered to the chain.

With the curio lying in her palm Hinata looked at her father again, her eyebrows raised with surprise. Again, her father just expectantly nodded his head, indicating she should open it. With disbelief and curiosity Hinata slid her thumbnail through the clasp, effectively popping the locket open with a soft, metallic-popping twang. There was two miniatures painted on the curved inside on both locket doors. Bringing the locket to her eyes, a puzzled look fell across her face. On the left side of the locket there was a man bearing a strong resemblance to her father, except there were fewer harsh lines creasing his face, and the mysterious man was smiling while proudly holding a sleeping baby girl with brown hair. On the right side of the locket there was a woman Hinata thought she recognized. She had thick, dark cobalt-blue hair, heavy lidded eyes, and a soft looking face. Hinata could have sworn it was a prettier version of herself. The woman, too, was holding a child, but one that was about four or more years older than the baby the man was holding. The little girl was smiling brightly while being hugged by the cobalt haired woman, and had the little girl, too, had cobalt blue hair. Cut in a style that Hinata had had only recently grown out. _Wait, is this supposed to be ... _Hinata started to wonder.

"You had gotten a hold of a pair of scissors and had cut your hair two days before you were supposed to be painted with your mother for that. I was furious, you had such lovely long hair, but your mother had just laughed when she found you in her room, your work littered on the floor," Hiashi sighed, an airy laughter breathing into his voice, "You were very good at making messes. Your sister never made messes, but she cried a lot, though, you never really did. Cry, that is."

Hinata was thoroughly confused, which seemed to happen in abundance of late. Hinata held out the locket to her father by the chain, not knowing really what to do with it. What was the point of showing her this, and why now of all times?

Hiashi replaced the locket and chain back into his daughter's hand, curling her fingers over it has he did so. "It was your mother's. She had the miniatures made up soon after your sister was born. She never took it off. I told her so many times to get a new chain for it, but the chain had belonged to her father and she refused to replace it. She never really took it off that I can remember, except … when …" Hiashi coughed, getting rid of the emotions that were beginning choke him, "I think she would want you to have it, and I think you're old enough now to take good care of it. So, it's yours now. You're dismissed, have a safe journey tomorrow."

Hinata turned to leave, feeling a pang in her chest. Her father looked so old, and weary. Her desire to hate him for his betrayal wavered, and now she was uncertain how to proceed. She had wanted to get a clean break and leave without any ties reminding her of what she had, but what had just happened changed everything. After everything he had done she still loved her father unconditionally. Perhaps she was more wary, but she loved him and was still as eager for his approval and praise like she had always been.

Feeling a compulsive urge to show her feelings, and so she could leave without any regrets to hold her back, Hinata pivoted on her foot and gave her father a quick hug with a quick "good night" before dashing off. She knew her father had not expected that, she could tell by the way his muscles instinctively flinched, but she felt better now that she had done that. Now she could leave with a clean slate.

Now, it was the matter of the locket. It felt heavy in her hand, like a lead weight. It was her mother's! That very thought excited her so much that it was almost a crushing feeling in her chest. Her memories of her mother were sparse and fractured – Fuyuko had died when Hinata was fairly young, when she was a child about seven or eight. She barely remembered that she had cut her own hair, she remembered her mother singing as she trimmed the ragged edges of her hair. Her mother had been a very silent woman, but had been full of smiles, and gave them away freely. She had also used to sing her and Hanabi to sleep, and she had such a beautiful and haunting voice.

Hinata was in her room; her feet had taken her where she had wanted to go while her mind was enveloped in memories past. Her room was mostly untouched, choosing to keep most of her knickknacks and childhood items at the Main House. They would be safe enough, and they would only weigh her down, and she knew she would need all the speed she could require to keep up with the Sand ninja envoy the next morning. Aside from clothes and essentials, the only thing she had packed with her that had sentimental value was a embellished kunai her sister had given her for a birthday one year, her first stuffed animal (a small white teddy bear that had turned a grey with age), a set of shinbon from Neji she had never used but they had been one of the first gifts he had given her, her first hitat-ai from when she became a genin, a family photo taken when Hanabi had started going to the academy and a team photo of her squad cell. And now, she had her mother's necklace.

She toyed with the idea of leaving it behind, but she knew that deep down she could never let go of the little treasure now that she had found it. But she could never she herself actually wearing it. She could easily imagine her mother wearing it, she had been full of confidence, Hinata remembered. Out of curiosity, Hinata slipped off her hitat-ai and reluctantly pulled on the necklace.

The heavy weight of the silver felt warm against her skin, and it was comforting weight. The chain was longer than she expected, letting the locket hang in the hollow between her breasts. Looking at a mirror, Hinata was rather shocked. Expecting the necklace to look garish on her it looked like it belonged, the soldered links hardly noticeable. With a sudden compelling urge Hinata tucked the necklace in her shirt. With the necklace suddenly hidden, Hinata smiled unknowingly. Hinata felt closer to her family than she had in ages with the metal warming to the temperature of her skin. Was this how her mother had felt like when had worn it – knowing that she carried a piece of her family with her at all times? With a sudden peace blanketing her Hinata went to bed, knowing she would be prepared for everything and anything that Gaara or Suna threw her way.

MWMWMWMWWMWMWMW

It was early morning, the sky grey with a misty dawn. It was going to be another humid day in Konoha. Hopefully, though, it would be cooler under the canopy of the giant trees that made up the landscape of Konoha.

Hinata had gotten up early, not wanting to be late for the departure. She knew she was early, and was surprised when most of the envoy from the Sand village was already present outside the hotel. She felt a little awkward around the far more battle scarred adults of the envoy, but Temari suddenly appeared, easily giving introductions and giving a relaxed mood to the air.

In ten minutes everyone was ready and set to go, and Hinata was really glad she had decided to get up early. She would have felt horrible if she had known that she had made people wait for her.

Wordlessly, the envoy moved forward, out of Konoha. Hinata kept close to Temari, getting a sense of comfort from the older kunoichi. Hinata would have kept herself closer to Gaara, given the circumstances it made sense, but he was talking to a fierce looking ninja that had his face half covered by a veil. Hinata knew she had nothing to fear, but they had the same blood covered confidence that Ibiki had, and he had frightened her terribly. Though, Hinata was surprised at relaxed she herself was, the fear she was feeling a buried kernel. With every step she felt the necklace shift across her skin, and the thought of it being in contact with her skin was so soothing.

This was a fresh start, and she was going to do her best. It might not have been of her own choice, but she would refuse to back down. She was going to keep up with the rest of the envoy, and prove that she was as good as any one of them. She would show that the fiancé of the Kazekage was not some useless kunoichi that had been dropped on their Kage because of her breeding. She had the enormous confidence that she could do it too.

**Author's Note:**

You know, when I got about half way I was worried this would be too short, but it seems I'm capable of writing pretty decent lengthy chapters. So yes, this is more or less filler, but I felt that having everyone's viewpoints, especially from those important people in Hinata's life, like her squad, are important details that always seem to get skipped over in GaaHina fics. I think people are in such a rush to get Hinata to Suna, they forget the impact that can have on those people in her life. It affects more than the Hyuuga, it affects a lot of the ninja, especially the rookie nine ('cause if they're missing a person they really can't be the rookie _nine_ now can they?)

Don't worry though, the next chapter will make up for the lack of nothing in this chapter, I assure you.


	10. Chapter 10: Colours

**Author's Note:**

Colours by Crossfade

And you know when I first had this chapter in my head I had it so much more intimate, but you know, I can't have Hinata moping forever. Besides, Hinata is totally awesome in this chapter, I think. You'll see what I mean.

Credit goes to Kishimoto for coming up with Naruto and Naruto characters.

Close Quarters Ch. 10

The cobalt haired kunoichi was in a miserable mood, and desperately depressed. Her cheerful, positive thinking chewed, spit out, and trampled on. Hinata wondered if some heavenly being hated her; it was the only explanation she could think of that accounted for why so many terrible things could happen, and also in succeed in making her look completely pathetic. Too many things had gone at the same time to be mere coincidence, surely.

Hinata was lying in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar place, and she hated it. The mattress resided in what she would describe as an open lidded wooden box, and the box was a foot off the ground on spindly wooden legs, making her fear that the legs were going to break while she slept, or she would roll off in the middle of the night. The comforter, thinner than she was used to, was tucked into the crevasse between the mattress and the box so tightly that she could not even squeeze under it. Thankfully, though, there were three thin coarse blankets which she cocooned herself into. She was still dreadfully cold though. Who knew the scorching hot desert would be as warm as ice at night?

She wished she could blame her problem on the stupidity of desert culture, but there was hard logic behind it. The comforter's edges were tucked in so securely so they would not brush against the oil slicked legs that supported the bed, because it would ruin the comforter. The legs were so well oiled and existed for the safety of the sleeper. So nothing dangerous might crawl into bed with them: scorpions and snakes, very poisonous scorpions and snakes, in fact.

Hinata shivered at the thought. She had yet to see any of the very lethal vipers that inhabited the desert, though their side-winding tracks had been pointed out to her many times. She _had _seen a scorpion, though. The envoy, herself included, had been two days from Suna. It had been early morning, and they had three hours until they would continue with their journey, so many were still asleep.

It had been Hinata's turn for the watch. On the first day when they had been setting up for camp after a gruelling day of traveling through the forest she had meekly insisted that she not be treated as some special guest, and that she had the same expectations required of her as the rest of the ninjas in the envoy. She had initially worried that Gaara might have protested when she put the idea to him, but she surprisingly faced little resistance. The expression on Gaara's face when she asked him, if she had to hazard a guess, was one of indifference.

She took her watch alone, not that she minded. She really did not feel up to spending a few hours with the much rougher looking Sand ninja. All of them were veterans of the ninja profession, and even the younger ones (not that any of them were younger than twenty-five, except for Gaara, his siblings, and herself of course) already had the hard-faced look of a person who killed without hesitation. They also bared many scars of past battles, and had a killing air of confidence in the way they walked. Hinata found it rather intimidating. And if someone _really _wanted to split hairs, she _kind of _did not take her shift alone – Gaara, with his bright red hair, could be picked out easily drifting in an out of the camp, checking the perimeters and occasionally scouting. Hinata wondered when on earth he fell asleep.

She had been dutifully doing her sentry duty, when she had felt a prickling-tingling sensation on her shoulder. She had innocently looked to see what it was, expecting some kind of bug, she was used to those. It had been a bug, but not the kind she had expected. It had several moving mouth pieces that were gnashing angrily at her, thick bulbous claws, black plating that glowed red from the light of the embers, several beady black eyes, hair sparsely covering it, and a wicked looked stinger that had poison beading from its tip. And it was hanging _right_ in front of her face. As most would do in her situation, she screamed; loudly.

It was no surprise, of course, that she woke up everyone from the envoy, or that more than half of the envoy rushed to the campfire, expecting some kind of attack while the rest dashed to the perimeter, scouting for danger. They were confused to find only a shaken Hinata, and a confused Gaara holding a scorpion by the tail. Most, after seeing the scorpion took a guess at what had made the Hyuuga scream and went back to their bedrolls to sleep for a few more hours, with loud mumbling and complaining. Some tried to crack a few dirty jokes about what _really_ had made the Hyuuga scream like that (the engagement between Hinata and Gaara was no secret), but Temari's dagger like glares (she was not a morning person, and did appreciate jokes of that low calibre) made most second-guess trying. There were rumours about what Temari did to ninjas that pissed her off, most rumours ending with that ninja dead or missing.

Hinata shivered at the embarrassing memory but was so very thankful that scorpions could not scurry up the thin, oiled legs of the bed, and small snakes would have difficulty as well. Larger snakes, which were apparently common (much to her chagrin), could easily climb into the bed, if not for the fact they were deterred by something in the oil that was smeared on the legs, and even the sides of the box. The oil was flavoured with an extremely volatile oil that was excreted from a certain plant, a relative to the pepper plant; it caused a burning sensation on contact, making even the largest of snakes twist in pain when their soft scaly underbellies came in contact with it. Most snakes learned their lesson quickly.

But as comforting as the thought was that she was safe from anything that would kill her in her sleep, she half hoped that some terribly poisonous scorpion or snake _would _kill her. She was in a tremendous amount of pain that a poisoned death ought to be bliss. The muscles in her back were cramped horribly, and ached dully. It was that dreaded time of the month, and menstrual cramps were giving her the horrible image of someone scraping away at her insides with a spoon. She was so glad she had packed the needed necessities; she would have rather died than bother Temari in the middle of the night. To make matters more uncomfortable her skin felt completely dehydrated and had the texture of leather.

She now understood why, despite the heat of the beating sun, that the Sand ninja had worn long sleeved shirts and pants, instead of t-shirts and shorts (which would seem more sensible, given the high temperatures). It was to protect oneself from the harsh rays of the sun and prevent painful sunburns, like the sunburn that Hinata now possessed. They were one day away from Suna, and Hinata had been tired of the heat. She was desperate to get cool, so she had taken off her thin jacket, despite being told that she should not. It had been an incredibly stupid decision, now that Hinata contemplated on it.

Her skin was lobster red, and was already starting to peel at her shoulders, where the straps of her camisole were chafing against her irritated skin. The coarse texture of the blankets made her sunburnt skin crawl and itch. She wanted to scratch at the itches, but any attempts made by her fingers to soothe the irritated skin only ended up with more pain. It even hurt to put pressure on the red hot skin.

To add the icing to the cake, though, were the numerous embarrassing moments that had filled the journey from Konoha to Suna – she had almost eaten a poisonous plant with her _own_ country, the whole scorpion incident, tripping in abundance, calling a Sand kunoichi 'sir' (the woman's face and hair had been covered by a veil, it was an _easy_ mistake), among other embarrassing things. The thing that really stung though was the fact that from trip from Suna to Konoha had only taken about a week for Sand envoy. The return trip had taken two weeks and a half. It all made her seem so _weak_.

Hinata felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes, and blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of them. She refused to cry. She was not some little girl crying for her parents on her first day at the ninja academy. She was a Chuunin, and, now, also the fiancée of the Kazekage of Suna. She. Would. Not. Cry.

However, like so many times before, her body was not so agreeable when it came to her emotions; especially to this particular onslaught of melancholy. Hinata just curled herself into a tight little ball, smothering her face in her pillow to catch the tears and stifle any noises that she made while sobs wracked her body.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Stalking down the halls of the home of the Kazekage was … the Kazekage. Gaara had become restless, something that happened all too often. It was way past the hour where normal people would be awake; everybody in the house should have been in a deep sleep. Gaara, however, could not afford to ever fall asleep, but he managed to get some kind of adequate rest by meditating, which he usually did every night as a replacement of sleep.

However, sometimes he's insomniac body would get restless, forcing him to wander. He usually took his late night strolls out on the streets of Suna, or the outskirts of the desert village. He rarely wandered down the halls of his home; his siblings complained it "bothered" them. Normally, he would oblige his siblings that much, but for this particular night he felt sticking close to home would be best. His muscles were not _that_ terribly restless, and he had the suspicion something was not right. It was the same feeling he got when he felt a sandstorm brewing.

Everything was quiet, though. As he passed Temari's and Kankuro's rooms he could detect their even breathing indicating they rested deeply or as deeply as a ninja could. He did not even hear the usual chatter of mice in the kitchen or the bats' high pitched screeches in the outer walls of the house.

After pacing through the entire house (and finding everything in order) Gaara cursed himself for being paranoid and headed back to his own room. His room was a on the other side of the house, far from his siblings rooms. Though his room was more like a small suite, but it was fitting given the previous owner.

After becoming Kazekage Gaara had inherited more than the title from his father -- he had also moved into his father's rooms as well. It was really nothing special, and Gaara was glad that he really did not sleep. He did not think he could in that bedroom. The fact that the man he hated and despised (and likely had such colourful emotions returned by his _loving _father) had slept and lived in those rooms that Gaara now called his disturbed him.

When he had moved in he had the bedroom and the small office next to it cleaned thoroughly of anything that had belonged to his father. Anything that was not valuable or that Temari and Kankuro wanted to keep was thrown out -- the small bathroom down the hall included. He had even gone as far as to have the walls repainted and the floors replaced.

The only thing that remained mostly unchanged in the small section of the house was the bedroom that connected to his own bedroom through a closet. It had been his mother's room, and, at Temari's request, had mostly remained unchanged. The paint, and furniture was untouched, and the only life it had seen was the occasional cleaning. They had no maids, so Gaara assumed Temari did it, though he never seen her do it. His mother's old room had mostly been used for storage, until now, that is.

Now, it had a new tenant. Hinata Hyuuga: the girl who thought she was his fiancée. He really was surprised that the ruse of their engagement had lasted so long – he thought the Hyuuga heiress would be an expert at detecting body language and seeing right through a lie, being a Hyuuga with those talented Byakugan eyes.

The whole deal was rather harmless, but Gaara still felt a little … off about the charade. Something felt wrong about tricking someone and dragging them out of the middle nowhere. He unsure as to _why_ the act of trickery should bother him – he was a ninja, and a ninja did what ever it took to complete a mission. Maybe, he wondered, his misplaced guilt was a result of Temari's sense of justice. Maybe that was it. Gaara sighed deeply, exhausted with the line of thought. Human emotions, once someone started actually paying attention to them, were fairly annoying and confusing. It was so … _if-y _and uncertain. Trying to figure out his emotions, especially of late, gave him headaches and left him confused.

Dark thoughts most present in his mind Gaara walked gloomily to his room when he heard a small sound – the first real sound he had heard all night. And it had come from Hinata's room. He quietly took a few steps back, poking his head around the door. She was huddled up in blankets, motionless. He sighed, the Hyuuga was fast asleep; he was just imagining things. Then her entire body shuddered and the sounds of muffled, tear soaked crying drifted to his ears.

Damn! She was crying. Crying!? What was he supposed to do? What could he do? Gaara was almost at the point of confused panic, he had been presented with a teenage girl crying, that was a rare predicament for him. His nose caught the scent of blood mixed with something else. Temari had a scent familiar that hovered around her like that once a month; also around that time period Temari was irrational and liked to throw things.

Gaara wanted to swear loudly. If Hinata was anything like Temari she was likely going to be loud and violent – something he did _not _want to deal with at two in the morning. Forcing a deep breathe, his almost panic was instantly erased as he quickly replaced his emotionless mask. He was again infused with the cold hearted calm that everyone was familiar with. Quickly accessing the situation calmly he came to one conclusion: not his problem. The girl had no idea of the favour he was doing her, keeping her safe from some wacko that wanted to exterminate her clan. She really had no business crying, but if she wanted to, fine by him. _He_ certainly was not going to get himself muddled up in _that_ female emotional nonsense. He especially did not want to get hit with any projectiles.

It seemed like an okay idea, at least, until his stomach decided to twist painfully. It was the same feeling the day that he had run into the girl at the cemetery, except much worse. It felt like it was magnified. Unsettled by the uncomfortable twisting of his insides Gaara wondered what the heck was going on. Of course he had to have the most vile creature give him an explanation – Shukaku had decided to pay one it's visits to his consciousness, at the most unpleasant of times as well.

_Aw, you're feeling guilt, is that not sweet? But you don't really know what guilt is yet do you? And here I thought _they_ had almost you made into a civil human being. You've been behaving oh so well this past while, I've been so disappointed in you, Gaara. You've even ignored me, me, your own mother. But now I see that you're going to leave some tasty treat crying herself to sleep. Don't you think it would be the best thing to kill her? Something that pathetic deserves to die, don't you think? Won't you do that, as a favour to your mother? It'll make me oh so happy. You're such a lovely boy when you're covered blood._

The voice sighing so sweetly in his head was feminine, with a heavy bass undertone. It was a voice that had whispered to him and kept him company as a child – replacing parent and friend. Gaara thought he had gotten rid of it.

_Silly, I don't go away that easily. Mother just had a little nap, that's all. I'm never _ever_ going to leave you, my boy._

"You're not my mother. You're just the voice of some dead demonic priest in my head. That's all, you have no power here. Now, go away," Gaara whispered fiercely, quickly darting into his room. This was one conversation he did not want overheard. It was a good thing too; he felt a slimy sensation across his skin – a bad sign. It seemed Shukaku was going to put up a fight.

_Well, aren't we rude? You really shouldn't talk to your mother like that, something _bad_ might happen._ _You've been so tired lately; you don't want to wake up one morning with your entire village covered in blood do you?_

"Shut up! I don't listen to you anymore, remember!?" Gaara hissed, pacing in his room. His skin felt tight and tingly. Unknown exhilaration was filling up inside him. He had to stop this, and quick, before it got out of hand.

There was anger threaded throughout the voice, but it also held a sadistic note. It was having fun toying with Gaara. _Come now, you may not talk to me anymore but you still haven't forgotten what I've taught you. Why else would you leave a girl alone, crying? Something I taught you must have stuck. So, come on, relax. Let's fix her problem shall we? I'm _dying_ to see her insides. She has such a quiet voice; I want to know how loud she can scream._

Grisly images were burned onto his retinas. Hinata plastered in blood. Hinata ripped apart with her entrails spilling out from her stomach like candy from a piñata. Hinata pinned to the wall as she was slowly crushed to death by sand. Hinata having her limbs plucked off. It was so disgusting; it would make even a seasoned ninja sick, but Gaara just twitched. It had seen such things before; he had _done_ worse things before. But he wasn't like that anymore.

"Shut up! I won't!" Gaara clutched at his head, a pounding headache throbbing at his temples. His skin felt constricted, as if it was going to burst. His muscles were twitching uncontrollably, and his stomach was twisting in a nauseous fashion. Shukaku was trying to rip his control of his body. It had tried many times to wrest control away from him, but it had never succeeded. It still hurt like hell though.

After what felt like an agonizing hour (but in reality was only three minutes) Gaara felt the control of his body sling shot back to him, making him sway on the spot. Shukaku left his consciousness with a disgruntled hiss. It knew it needed Gaara's permission to take control over Gaara's waking body, and it had no hope in trying to take possession of Gaara's body forcibly while he was awake.

It did not leave without a threat, sadly. _Fine, you win, for now. But you have to sleep _sometime, _and then we'll see what's left of your precious village, or your mind for that matter. Sleep tight, darling._

And as quickly as it had come it was gone, with only a slimy sensation on the inside of his skin to remind him of what had just happened.

Gaara sighed heavy, dropping himself on the edge of his bed. Gripping his throbbing head with shaking hands Gaara stared at his feet, trying to will his vicious headache away. After a few shaky breathes the room stopped swaying and Gaara could feel his muscles unknotting.

What was he supposed to do now? He obviously could not leave the girl alone, that's what the monster residing in him wanted. His stomach also had the horrible 'guilt' making him feeling like he needed to retch. But he _really_ did not want to deal with a crying girl – he had the feeling of discomfort. How was a person supposed to deal with a crying girl anyways?

Tapping his fingers against his skull Gaara contemplated his options and came to one conclusion – either way Shukaku was going to enjoy it. Gaara could attempt at consoling the female in the next room, likely making a right fool of himself, or he could take the easier route and just ignore the girl, making Shukaku a very happy tailed beast.

Standing up quickly (feeling a little bit of a head rush as he did so) Gaara knew what he had to do. He knew it was a mistake, the sense of doom at the pit of his stomach was all telling, but he was prepared to do it anyways. He wondered what the heck had gotten into him, and he could hear a demonic chuckle at the very back of his mind. _You're enjoying this way too much_ Gaara thought to himself, knowing full well that the other thing that resided in his body had heard the comment. Gaara only got another chuckle that tickled the back of his mind.

MWMWMWMWMWM

Gaara took a few deep breaths to settle himself. It was just a crying girl, what was the worst that could happen? He had dealt with crying people before, provided he was _making _them cry but it was that was a minor detail. Besides he was armed – he had a glass of warm milk.

He really did not understand the power of warm milk but it always worked. He had discovered its power late one night when he had found Temari crying over spilled milk: literally. Turned out she had really, _really_ wanted some warm milk, but had tripped over something in the dark of the kitchen and had spilled the entire carton. Not only had he cleaned up the mess but he had somehow been convinced into searching for an all-night variety store to purchase some more milk.

Between the harrowing late night milk venture and the thought of Temari _crying_ over _anything_ made Gaara wish he could sleep. It was definitely one of the more interesting and exhausting sleepless nights he had spent. He also had done some of that 'bonding' with his older sister. Now, every time Gaara found Temari up late he would make her some warm milk, something that would make her smile in the strangest way. He really did not understand it but it worked and that was what counted.

Gaara just hoped the benefits of warm milk were universal.

Taking another breath for mental preparation Gaara entered the room. He had decided beforehand that he would forgo knocking on the door – he would just sneak in, place the mug of milk on the night table and disappear before Hinata noticed. It would save a lot of awkwardness, and he really doubted he could explain his actions. He did not even understand what he was doing, so how could he even explain it to someone else?

Besides, he doubted the girl would even notice if he knocked on the door, her crying was that loud. It would be better if he left her to her misery without interruption, the mug of milk being the only sign that someone had come and gone. She would never have to know _who_ had done it. He prayed she never found out as well – Kankuro and Temari would never let him hear the end of it.

He was already half way across the room, he was almost done! Just a few steps more and he could put the mug on the night table and then he could high tail it out of there! Quiet as a cat he crossed the remaining distance and reached out to place the mug on the table.

It was then and there that the old floor decided to creak, giving away poor Gaara. In such a compromising position too; he was bent over, the mug hovering inches from the surface of the table. _Damn it! _was his last thought before he felt his sand shield automatically rise up.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Hinata had been minding her own business, quietly wallowing in self-pity. Her sunburn skin itched, her back ached, and she now had a headache behind her eyes from crying. All-in-all not bad for a few hours spent wallowing in self-pity.

So it was natural that she was to be caught off guard. The floor had creaked unexpectedly, causing Hinata's heart to stop. Before her mind could ask any questions Hinata rolled out of the bed, switching on her Byagukan in the process.

The dark room was suddenly lamp lit with her enhanced vision. Anything with even a trace of chakra glowed brightly before her eyes. That included the intruder. She could see the veins of chakra easily, it was strange though. The chakra veins were filled with the usual blue colour, but it was also threaded with a sickly yellow light as well. Oh well, she would contemplate it later.

She could see that the intruder was bent over: vulnerable. She aimed for the soft muscle of their arm, a few inches below the arm pit and a little to the left, with fingertips charged with chakra. It would neutralize the chakra point of that entire arm.

A flash of chakra appeared inches before her fingers: a shield of some kind. No matter, she quickly shifted her weight, bringing her other hand for a quick jab at the lower spine, and shifted her right hand for a jab at the other shoulder. At both attempts the flash of chakra surfaced inches from her fingers, and she felt the grit of sand slide underneath her fingertips as she shifted her position for another series of quick jabs.

_Wait, sand?_ Hinata thought at the back of her mind. She sidestepped, her fingers quickly jabbing at chakra points, but was constantly met with the annoying shield that was a mixture of chakra and sand. _Where have I seen a sand shield before? Where?_

Hinata was surprised, other than the shield her opponent made no moves to defend himself. He stood stock still. It was strange, what kind of person depended only on their defence, and made no attempt at offence? No taijutsu, no genjutsu, no ninjutsu, nothing at all. They must be extremely sure of their skills, or just plain cocky.

Obviously they had never dealt with someone from the Hyuuga clan. Hinata knew she was not the best example of a Hyuuga, but she had certainly improved a great deal over the years. She still was not a match for Neji but she could at least could keep up with him now and make him work for a win. Whether or not she could beat Neji was beside the point, her current opponent was not her talented cousin, or even in the same league if her guess was right. She had only made ten or so jabs, not that any of them had hit, yet, but she sensed her opponent was confused. She took a guess that he had yet to figure out she was attacking, and that the shield was instinctive.

The shield must be a kekkei genkai if Hinanta was to take a speculation about her unknown opponent. Too bad that his shield seemed to be slowing down – with every jab of her chakra charged hands the shield was becoming slower and slower to react. The shield was barely keeping Hinata from her goal. Given a couple more lightening quick strikes she should be finally be able to block at least one chakra point. She just needed one anyways.

But the shield still bothered her, she knew she had seen it somewhere before. Sand, sand, sand: who used sand as a weapon? A few more quick sidesteps and she was finally in front of her opponent. Hinata aimed a sharp jab for a particularly risky chakra point. The chakra vein was intertwined with her opponent's jugular vein. The concentrated energy that resided in her hands needed to block a chakra point would likely rupture, if not burst, that very important artery. The part of her mind that cared was shut off, replaced by the instinctive fighting that those hours and hours spent training had drilled into her.

Then she caught a glimpse of the intruder's face: stern, serious looking features that had the aspects of a shocked expression, the Kanji _love_ above one eye, mint green eyes. She suddenly remembered who used sand as a weapon. She also realized that if she did not do something real quick she was likely to kill her fiancé.

She cut off the flow of chakra from her hand and twitched the muscles in her shoulder a fraction, lowering her hand to strike at the hollow below the collarbone. Hinata's insides tensed as she felt her fingers jab at the sensitive muscle and skin, the residual chakra still residing in her fingertips spilling out over the skin and into the muscle. Not life threatening, or even paralyzing, but it sure was going to hurt. A lot.

Knowing that she had no reason to fight anymore Hinata visibly relaxed and let her guard down half way through her last strike. In a flash of an instant a sand shield rose up after Hinata made her strike, but instead of rising and then just falling, the shield expanded at whip-like speed – crushing into Hinata like a wave, the grit of the sand slashing at her exposed skin at high speeds. She was sent skidding across the bedroom floor, stopping when her back smacked into the bedroom wall.

She clutched her head painfully, feeling her toes curl from the sharp pain bouncing in her skull – the back of her head had struck against the wall with a smart cracking noise. Groaning softly from the pain Hinata cracked an eye open, wondering what had happened when someone switched on the bedroom light. She squeezed her eyes shut at the bright onslaught of light.

She felt a large hand cup her chin, lifting her face to the light. She felt eyes examine her face thoroughly, and even felt fingers lightly probe at the tender bruise forming at the back of her head. After a few moments of the examination Hinata flushed a light shade of pink from the attention which probably was unnoticeable due to her sunburnt face.

She cracked open one eye open to a slit, seeing Gaara with an intense look on his face.

"I'm f-fine, you know."

Gaara gave Hinata a dubious look, raising one hairless brow in a way that meant _I totally don't believe you_. However, instead of continuing his ministrations he sat back cross-legged.

Running his fingers through his hair Gaara sighed deeply in disappointment. His perfect plan had ended with less than perfect results. Raising his green eyes to meet Hinata's lavender ones he commented, rather dryly, "I guess I should have knocked."

**Author's Note:**

Technically, when Hinata refers to the scorpion dangling in her face a 'bug" that's incorrect. Scorpions are actually arachnids (the same family spiders belong to), not insects. But, do you think Hinata knows the difference? Not likely.

Also, if you question Temari's ability to cry over a something as stupid as spilled milk just let me tell you I had had a similar experience, except it involved ravioli not milk.

So yeah, the little fight scene at the end is inspired by a very awesome reviewer (you finally got your fight scene AlexiaWinters!!!)


	11. Chapter 11: Burn

**Author's Note:**

Burn by Alkaline Trio

Usual Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto (lucky bastard)

Close Quarters Ch. 11

Hinata stared down at her mug of warm milk; the warm steam brushing past her cheeks in a soft caress. She kept her fingers firmly wrapped around the small white ceramic mug – to prevent her compulsive Hinata patented nervous finger-poke, and to prevent her nails from scratching at her tender sun-baked skin. She was wearing her unwashed black and cream coloured jacket that she had worn on her journey to Suna. The stitching on the interior was driving her nuts. She would like nothing more than to rip the horrid thing from her itchy flesh, but the very thought made her blush.

Not that there was anything embarrassing about taking off her jacket; it was _underneath_ her jacket that made her keep the itchy thing on. She only had a thin cotton camisole and a pair of small shorts; she was also sitting in front of Gaara. She felt heat rise to her face at the very idea of Gaara seeing her in her pajamas.

Yes, she had been on numerous co-ed missions (the rest of her squad-mates consisted of boys, except for her sensei of course), but she always made sure she had a modest set of night-time attire, not a skimpy camisole and shorts. She was already embarrassed enough, with almost killing her fiancé and being caught crying; she did not need to add her indecent clothing into the equation.

Besides, Gaara seemed flustered, or as well as Hinata could guess from his stony face by the confused glances he gave her, whether or not he thought she was looking. What he was flustered about, she had no idea; maybe about sending her flying into a wall, perhaps?

_Not likely_, Hinata thought darkly. Gaara's emotions (should he have any) were difficult to gauge – his expression always seemed fierce and uncaring. Every time Hinata had tried to start a conversation it went nowhere – Gaara answered her questions as bluntly and as shortly as possible. He never asked anything personal about herself, he never initiated any conversations, really. To Hinata it felt like she was trying to communicate to an emotionless wall. Hinata had come to one quick conclusion; maybe Gaara did not care about her, or want to even know her. Maybe, in fact, he disliked the entire idea of the engagement as much as she did. The very thought made her stomach feel hollow, and her old feelings of incompetence crept up, making her want to disappear.

She thought she had figured him out, but then he did something so confusing and contradictory to what Hinata thought was his character! He did something that seemed thoughtful and sweet – he got her a mug of warm milk. Her mother had always given her a nice mug of warm milk to help her sleep on restless nights as a child, and those memories of comfort and nostalgia were floating through her head. It was strange to have such a pleasant feeling the direct result of someone so unexpected. Maybe she did not have Gaara as figured out as she thought she had (maybe old insecurities were paying a visit, and Gaara actually might care, just a little bit).

So, she contemplated into the milky goodness of warmed up two percent milk, wondering what the significance of this one mug meant. When, suddenly, she was struck by a revelation: she had yet to apologize for the accidental fight with Gaara! Now she felt like a right idiot, how could she forget to say sorry for something like that?

Staring into the milky depths of her mug Hinata started to stutter out an apology (her cheeks turning a rosy hue as she did so), "Ummm …. G-gaara? I'm r-really sorry about earlier. I … uh … j-just reacted without thinking … um …I'm sorry?"

Silence.

Hinata waited quietly, her fingers tapping against the mug as she flushed a deeper pink with every minute that passed by with no response. After several minutes had passed by the Hyuuga heiress sneaked a look up from her mug (what would the expression on Gaara's face be?). She was shocked to see he was not in the chair across the table from her, and a quick glance around her told her that he was not even in the kitchen. _When on earth did he leave? Why did he leave?_ Hinata thought, completely shocked, and a little bit hurt. She had not even heard anything for the past while, it was eerily quiet.

Hinata sighed miserably; this was just not her night it seemed. In fact, everything seemed to be going wrong lately, when would things start looking up? There was one positive, though, she was finally able to get rid of the itchy jacket now that there was no one to see her indecency, which she promptly did: throwing it over the arm of her chair. Still, though, she was slowly sinking back into her previous melancholy when a small flicker of light caught her eye.

Curious, Hinata slipped out of her seat and moved to the window, the source of the little flicker. The window was higher than she was used to (it had to be at least five feet high) and was a perfect small circle. The kitchen was a few stories high, providing a perfect view of the village. Her eyes traveled over the tapered and towered houses and apartments of the village, her eyes looking further, beyond the village. It was there that she saw what had caught her attention.

She initiated her Byakugan, magnifying her focus – it felt like the ground rushed past underneath her until the magnifying capability of her kekkei genkai was at its limit. There she saw in all of its magnified glory an electrical storm, but curiously without the rain. It was fascinating to watch – streaks of lightning would rise up from the sand, and dance among the tall dunes. Even more amazing, she saw now that her vision was magnified, was the whirlwinds of sand rising up and falling down in grand spirals and chasing each other. It a natural display of raw power.

"What are you looking at?"

Hinata jumped in surprise, almost spinning around in a defensive stance, but, instead, used her Byakugan to look behind her (she did not want a repeat performance of earlier) – it was just Gaara. Funny how there seemed to be some strange comfort in the fact it was 'just Gaara' though it was also unsettling in how Gaara just appeared and disappeared without any trace or notice.

Uncomfortable with Gaara' sudden appearance and curiosity (not to mention a little hurt still from his sudden disappearance) Hinata kept her back turned to the red-head, stumbling over a whispered reply, "N-nothing r-really …"

She saw something appear in the corner of her eye. With her Byakugan still activated, she could see it perfectly without turning her head. It was a small clay jar. With a little concentration she could 'peel' away the layers of clay so she could see the interior of the jar – inside was a cream like substance with a white colour and thick, sticky texture. A baffled and confused look swept across her face as she unconsciously turned her face to the little jar – the veins around her eyes receding as she let go of her concentration of the Byakugan as she was filled with bewilderment.

"Your skin's sunburnt" was the rather simple statement made by Gaara. Hinata heard a small voice in the back of her head go _duh!_

If anything the Hyuuga girl was more confused than she was previously. What did her being sunburnt have to do with a little jar? Gaara held out the little jar inches from Hinata's face. What he was expecting, Hinata had no idea.

His face creasing at the forehead in what could be taken in frustration Gaara quickly pried the lid off the jar, before thrusting it back in Hinata's face. Hinata, forgetting who she was dealing with, raised her eyebrows in confusion and was tempted to take a few steps back. She resisted, having a mortified interest in what direction this would take. That and she _really_ had no idea what was going on.

A few more moments passed, the now opened jar inches from Hinata's face. She could smell traces of some foreign plant; it had a moist, water smell. Gaara, with a sigh that seemed to show he was losing patience, moved behind Hinata. She was about to raise protest when her voice died in her throat when she took a surprised intake of breath. Gaara had smeared a large glob of the cream across her bare shoulders, and the cream was very, _very _cold.

Completely caught by surprise, Hinata could do nothing but let Gaara smear the cream across her shoulders, flinching every time more of the cold cream was placed onto her hot and sunburned skin. What could someone possibly say in such a situation -- you missed a spot?

Despite the coldness of the cream, Hinata felt she was in no position to complain. The cream was soothing to her blistered and raw skin, and she felt the dry itchiness that had been begging her nails to claw away at the dead, burnt skin fade away as her dehydrated skin greedily soaked up the cream. Gaara's fingers were also massaging away the painful knots of stress in shoulders as he liberally kneaded the cream across her back.

She could not help but blush, though, when Gaara's hands drifted from her shoulders to her sunburnt arms, plastering the skin on her arms thickly with the cream. It was done in silence, and not even a word was spoken when Gaara put copious amounts of the cream on her face (hiding Hinata's slowly reddening face) and neck. Gaara even swiped a large smear of the soothing cream across the red, burnt skin on her chest.

Hinata blushed a deep red that just _had_ to show underneath the layered cream on her face, as her body unconsciously stiffened. She just remembered what she was wearing, how embarrassing the situation was. Not that she ungrateful for Gaara's careful ministration, in fact she was very thankful for the cream; it was just terribly embarrassing to be seen by a boy in her pajamas. Whether or not that boy was her future husband or not really did not factor in, it was still embarrassing no matter who Gaara was. Not that he seemed to notice, or seemed even embarrassed in the slightest. The lack of reaction from Gaara made a coil of annoyance settle in her stomach for some perverse reason.

Contemplating what on earth her female pride was thinking about, her thoughts were suddenly broken by the scratching noise of clay against clay as Gaara replaced the lid on the container. Just as suddenly, she felt the cool, rough texture of the clay jar pushed into her hands, its weight heavy in her hands.

Gaara's voice cut through Hinata's confusion, "Put the cream on every night to help with your sunburn. It has a plant called _aloe vera_ in the cream that helps with the healing of burns. Until your skin has had a chance to heal I would advise you from going outside; a sunburn on top of a sunburn is extremely painful."

Hinata nodded numbly, but her attention was fixed on the little jar. She felt suddenly extremely tired for some reason, and utterly confused, but it felt like her mind was fuzzy and she could not concentrate. She chalked it up to be tired.

"Come on, it's late," Gaara's voice cut through the fog in Hinata's mind. She moved her attention to the direction of Gaara's voice, finding him at the kitchen's entrance with a wad of blankets under his arm. She might have laughed if she was not so tired: Gaara with a bunch of blankets under his arm like some housewife was funny for some unexplainable reason. Before she could reply, Gaara disappeared around the corner and Hinata rushed forward to keep up – grabbing her jacket and mug of milk as she made her exit.

MWMWMWMWMMW

"I'm s-sorry, Gaara, I'm just no good at this. You know, I can j-just sleep how it is. Y-you've already gone to too much trouble to replace the old s-sheets. You r-really should rest, it's l-late and you need your sleep."

Gaara sighed – a small, sharp exhale that was barely audible. The old sheets of the guest bed had been there for who knew how long. They smelled of dust, and were unsuitable for a guest. The old sheets had mostly been for show than anything else. No one really ever thought the room would ever be used, and thus no one had ever put practical and comfortable sheets on the bed. There was no time like the present, however, to change that.

Gaara had been trying to teach the girl how to properly make up a bed in true Suna fashion: the thinner sheets that would be underneath the comforter first, the edges tucked securely between the board and mattress, and then the thicker comforter over top, again, tucked in securely. Hinata had no trouble with the thin sheets, though she was ramming the sheet edges into the allotted space rather than tucking them, it was the rather thick comforter that was giving her problems. She was unable to tuck the edge properly into the space between mattress and wood.

As a result, the half of the bed Gaara had put her responsible of was a mess and untidy compared to his neat and tidy side. It was to be expected though, it took children a long time to master it, and he could tell the Hyuuga was frustrated, overheated and tired. Not a great combination, especially since he got the feeling that if Hinata was faced with anymore failure for the night she was likely to start crying. He really did not feel like heating up more milk.

Moving around the bed so he was beside Hinata Gaara indicated for her to pick up the comforter edge again, while he also held an edge.

"Fold it the width of your hand, and tuck it down to keep out the sand," Gaara said slowly and quietly, illustrating the child's rhyme exactly. After a couple of tries, with Gaara and Hinata reciting the little rhyme in time with each other, the Hyuuga was finally able tuck the comforter properly. Thick creases were still widespread across the comforter, but at least the bed was made somewhat properly.

"See? Not that hard," Gaara stated bluntly, proud that was able to impart some wisdom. He never knew that teaching could be an enjoyable experience, but the same pride that had shockingly overwhelmed him at Matsuri's rapid progression when he started training her was again evident when he looked at the gleeful expression on the Hyuuga girl. It filled him a warm feeling that infused him to the tips of his fingers, and even the corners of his mouth attempted at a very small smile.

"It's late, and you need your sleep. I'll send a healer to take a look at you later in the morning, just in case," were Gaara's final words, as he turned around to leave, but not before Hinata stopped him by grabbing the sleeve of his shirt.

Looking utterly surprised with herself, Hinata immediately let go of his sleeve and stumbled over a response. "Um …t-thank you Gaara, but b-before you go can I ask a question? Where d-did you learn that rhyme?"

The warm pride that had infused him just minutes before was suddenly extinguished by bitter memories. His expression must have hardened on his face because Hinata was giving a worried look that had frightened eyes peering at him.

"I'm s-sorry, did I s-say something wrong?"

"No. You should go to bed, it'll be morning soon."

Hinata's expression fell, "Oh … okay. Good night."

Heading to the door Gaara mumbled, "yeah, good night," back before he disappeared, leaving Hinata more confused than ever -- knowing she had asked the wrong question but not why.

**Author's Note:**

Hmm ... it's getting interesting neh? I don't know wether or not to like this chapter. It's passable but not that great, I think. Also, forgive the dlight lateness, I'm addicted to Primal right now lol it's an older PS2 game which totally kicks butt. Also, any FOP fans in the house? If so feel free to R&R my newer fic 'World is Black'


	12. Chapter 12: Quiet Little Place

**Author's Note:**

"And no matter how I try, I can't seem to think of anything better to say …" **Quiet Little Place by K's Choice**

I had this wonderful chapter half written up, but then you know what happened? My computer ate it, and now it's lost within the information bowels of my bitch ass computer. So, I was forced to rewrite the chapter, trying to recreate what I once had but I just disliked it. Thus I scrapped the original perception and came at this chapter from a different angle, but keeping key elements the same. I liked the other one better and would have posted it, but since my computer has made it disappear that won't happen.

And yes, I brought the quote thingy back, but it's only a single line, and not an entire paragraph like it was before, with the double spacing and as such. Better or worse, I ask? Anyways, ignore me and just read if you already haven't.

Close Quarters Ch. 12

Temari took a slow, deliberate bite out of her toast, wanting to make the buttered, crunchy wonderfulness last as long as possible – it was the only thing keeping her from gnashing at her teeth. She was in a bad mood, but she was sadly without an outlet, except for her poor toast which was slowly vanishing.

The source of her anger: a craggy faced old woman named Ume that smelled of herbs.

Temari took another bite from her toast, slightly dismayed that it was already half gone, as she watched the woman busy herself in making an herbal remedy for Hinata. Several herbs had been crushed to a powder with a pestle and mortar, and then infused with oil that had an incredibly sharp smell that made her nose sting. The oil was then strained to get rid of the heavy particles of crushed herb and was now slowly being added to a pale cream that was a pale green in colour.

Down the hall Temari could hear the shower running. After Ume had finished her examination the old hag had commanded that Hinata soak her red skin in a cold bath. Of course, like most homes in Suna, there was no bath tub in the Kazekage's home, but just a shower stall. Given the high expense of water and the shortage of water in the desert (especially of late) it was only sensible to have a shower instead of a bath: Gaara would be damned if he afforded himself or his siblings the luxury of a bath just because of his position as Kazekage, wasting precious water that could have seen better use by his people. Temari sometimes wonder where her once serial killer brother had gotten his sense of morals when he became Kazekage, he could be such a stickler when it came to following rules.

Of course, Ume had just scoffed and changed her command to a very cold shower. Hinata complied with little resistance, but Temari had heard the Hyuuga's yelps when the freezing cold water from the stone wells that snaked under the village pelted against her hot skin. It almost made Temari snicker – people always seemed to think that nothing could get cold in the desert.

But despite the freezing temperature of the shower Temari highly doubted Hinata was going to complain. From what Temari could tell Hinata was stubborn, and was a gentle person but not by any means soft. A hard kunoichi with a kind heart: it made for a curious juxtaposition. Temari also guessed that Hinata was probably thankful for an excuse to get out of the room. Temari had made a poor job of hiding her discontent and dislike for the old hag's presence. To say Temari was seething from Ume's company was an understatement. It did not take a shinobi to tell that tensions were running high.

Temari almost jumped when Ume broke the icy silence, "You can stop glaring at me, kunoichi; a little old lady like me is not going to do anything. Besides, what would a person like me try to pull, eh? You shinobi, always so suspicious, have a little trust, eh?"

"The people of this village were fools to ever trust your type. I'll never repeat my predecessors' mistakes. You're _tribe_ are nothing more than a two-faced band of wandering scavengers," Temari spat, taking a vicious bite out of her toast to settle her anger.

"Eh? You've got most of it right, kunoichi, except the part about my _clan_ being two-faced. If anything we're far more blunt and straight forward than you ninja ever are – those who hide themselves in shadows."

Temari felt her temper flare -- a sharp a scathing retort on the tip of her tongue -- but the echoing noise of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Temari took one quick glance in old Ume's direction before leaving in an angry huff. Who ever was at the door was going to get an earful.

MWMWMWMWMWMW

Hinata stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped securely around herself, feeling much more refreshed and a little bit cooler if a little itchy from the coarseness of the towel. Dark and heavy with water; hair was teased and pulled through Hinata's fingers in an attempt to untangle the wet mess. Another problem with long hair she was slowly starting to discover was that it took forever to wash properly and took forever to dry completely.

"Feeling better, eh, kunoichi?"

Hinata flinched -- yanking her fingers painfully through a particularly nasty knot -- at the sudden appearance of Ume. The woman moved as lightly as a shinobi despite her age.

"Uh, y-yes, thank you, I'm f-feeling much better now," Hinata responded when her initial shock had loosened its grip.

"Ahh, that's good, now come along to your room so I can finish your treatment," Ume said as she led the way.

Hinata quickly followed, a little embarrassed to be walking around the house with just a towel on but when she had gotten out of the shower she had been horrified to find her clothes had been removed. Hinata just hoped they had been thrown into the laundry basket and not into the trash.

Upon their arrival in Hinata's room the heiress quickly noticed something was missing. "Where's Temari?"

"Oh, you mean the spiteful blonde? I do believe she had some business to attend to, she mentioned something about those blasted Water Barons. Her brother went with her, though he was still half asleep. Don't worry, though, she told me to tell you that if you run into problems with little old me just to scream. Apparently they have some ninja running around playing guard," Ume said with a mischievous smile, as if she had said something clever and witty. Hinata thought it must be an inside joke of some kind.

Suspicious and curious, Hinata asked, "O-oh, okay. But why w-would you give me trouble?"

Ume gave her eerie, toothy grin again. "The Village of the Sand views my clan as nothing more than traitors. They blame us for the murder of their comrades and family, and their fall in economy. My clan has been nothing more than scapegoats for those too blind to see the root cause ..."

Hinata felt a shiver run down her spine. The room seemed to have lost any warmth or comfort. Ume indicated for her to sit on the edge of the bed, Hinata was numbly obliged while her mind kept wondering if she was going to have to use the kunai she had tucked underneath the mattress.

Hinata could feel Ume's thick and heavy knuckled fingers twist her hair artfully into a braid, and it took a certain amount of control not to flinch every time the old woman's chafed skin rubbed against the delicate and sensitive skin on the back of her neck. Due to her training the very fact that someone was behind made her very nervous. Paranoia kept bringing up the thought of how the woman would be able to stab a kunai right through her spinal cord if she was quick enough, and the old woman had an unnatural speed about it. That realization did not help her mistrust.

"You can relax you know," Ume commented once Hinata's hair had been thickly braided, "I'm not going to hurt you, I can't, it goes against everything that makes me who I am. The Arano clan is a nomadic group of healers and traders that wander through the desert in the Country of Wind. We don't raise a hand to defend ourselves, for if we were to kill or maim someone that sin would darken our souls and we would be forced to return to life in the Desert when we are reborn, the place created for our punishment for an act we have long forgotten."

Hinata tried to twist around to look at Ume but the old lady forcibly twisted Hinata's head back with one hand, reaching with the other for the freshly concocted cream, finished only minutes before.

"Now," Ume's voice commanded, a business tone threaded through it, "stay still, this might sting a wee bit. This cream has melaleuca oil in it, an essential oil that's great for sunburns, but it's also a natural antiseptic."

Hinata's muscles automatically twitched despite the warning when the freezing cold cream touched her scorched skin, and she almost bit her tongue to contain the gasp that rose suddenly in her throat. A small burning fire flamed across her baked skin where the cream had been smeared before cooling almost painfully fresh.

After a few more smears of the cold cream Hinata was struck by the irony of the situation – it was like last night all over again, except, that other than someone than herself was making an attempt at small talk.

"The desert is much more different than your own forests and fields, the sun reflects off the white sands. The heat is intensified and there is no easy shade to be found, so it's much easier to get dangerous sunburns like yours, but you know this first hand now, eh? I'm sure you've been told this, but staying inside until you acclimatize yourself to this rather harsh country is the best thing for your health. When you start feeling better I'd suggest having someone teach you some survival tips -- in case you … wander off by mistake, eh?"

Instantly Hinata did not like what was inferred, the double meaning had a mocking ring in it when the old woman said it, and Hinata felt an unusual (but justified) flash of anger. Whispering quietly, as if she was talking more to herself than Ume, she said, "I d-don't intend to disgrace myself or my f-fiancé by running away, if that's what your implying. I should feel h-honoured to be chosen in the attempt to b-bring our two villages closer t-together."

"Hmm? Is that so, eh? But, let me ask, do you actually feel honoured to be here, chosen to be the wife of some monster of a Kazekage?" Ume whispered back as she continued to spread the cream across the sunburnt skin that covered Hinata.

"I-I, uh ..." Hinata stuttered. In truth, deep down she knew she was not the least bit honoured or even happy with the arrangement, despite how much she pretended but if she was to admit that she knew she would only be able to focus on the negative aspects of her new life. She instead, decided to answer the question as indirectly as possible.

Keeping her eyes on her folded hands, Hinata did her best not to stumble over her response. "I am s-sure we would not h-have been each other's first choices, but G-gaara has been nothing but k-kind to me – arranged marriage or n-not. A-and I would appreciate it if you did not c-call Gaara a 'monster of a Kazekage.' I can tell he works h-hard for his village."

"Eh? Well forgive me, I meant no insult, kunoichi," Ume said in an unusual tone that gave the Hyuuga the feeling that the old woman was smiling about something, as if Hinata had passed some test.

"Well, I had best be going now; I think my welcome has become to worn out. Now, be a dear and apply this cream every morning and night, and a cold shower once a day. I'd suggest sometime during midday when the heat is almost unbearable this time of year. Staying inside is a must, I would ill advise venturing out of doors for at least a week, and then, only in long sleeved shirts and pants. Oh, and before I forget, drinking clear fluids is very important while you recover. Eight classes of water a day is not to be underestimated, ill or not. Understood, young kunoichi?"

Hinata shook her head, just clasping the terra cotta pot in her hand – enjoying the familiar roughness of fired clay as it rasped against the calloused skin of her palms. It reminded her of the her short tutelag under Tsunade and the helping out the people in the hospital -- a task she always readily volunteered for.

"Good then, I'll be off, and don't worry I can see myself out,' Ume grinned when she said that but it quickly faded into the creases of her face, "may the Desert forgive you, kunoichi."

When the soft sounds of cloth rustling Hinata was left alone with the little clay pot: thinking. Staring at it, dragging the pad of her thumb in small circles on the rough and dusty sides, Hinata was reminded of warm milk in the late of night, lightning with no rain in the distance, and a surprisingly gentle touch – memories that her sleepy mind had cached away into a small niche in her brain to be examined later when she was more awake. But the memories were still foggy, and it was still too early to examine them to fully understand their meaning and their underlying tone.

Instead, her body and mind was asking for rest: blissful, undisturbed rest, and without anyone to do disrupt her, now was the perfect time. Her rationale argued sluggishly that it was far too early in the afternoon (or was it late morning?) to go back to the wonderful realm of sleep. The internal argument was stilled the moment her head crashed into the pillow, her body curling into a comfortable position and began slowly drifting off. The final precious moments that she had awake presented her with an interesting idea that made her mind spin before it completely shut down for sleep: _What an interesting way to keep a promise._

**Author's Note:**

Yes, a little bit late (actually a lot), forgive me. I hope it was worth the wait. I really enjoy Ume's character, and so sue me for introducing such an interesting OC. If your wondering about the religion thingy I really didn't base it off any known religion (at least, none that I am aware of) but more of "the Way of the Leaf" from the Wheel of Time series. If you've read Robert Jordan's books you'll know that the religions are similar, but not completely alike, but he deserves credit for he gave inspiration. And yes, not much going on in this chapter … or so you think. Hahaha, I'll let you mull over _that_ for a little while. Like always, I love to read your reviews, short and sweet or long and full of criticism. As long as you don't outright bash me (no one really likes to be treated like dirt) I appreciate the input. And a cookie to anyone who can tell another term for melaleuca oil!


	13. Chapter 13: Blue

**Author's Note:**

"Blue are the words I say and what I think. Blue are the feelings that live inside me." – Blue (Da Ba De) by Eiffel 65 (this song will make sense at the end of the chapter).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never did never will… I just mess with the characters.

Close Quarters Ch. 13

Several hours later the young Hyuuga kunoichi awoke with a disorientating headache. The kind of headache the results from sleeping in too long, filling you up with nausea and light headedness. Laying with on her back, that was exactly the kind of headache Hinata decidedly hated the most. _That's what you get for going to bed when you shouldn't, you completely deserve the headache_, Hinata told herself, but only believing in it half-heartedly.

Wondering if moving around would help, Hinata rolled out of her bed just to have her stomach lurch. _Okay, moving fast – bad idea._ Moving a little slower, Hinata took a couple of paces around the room to steady herself; hopefully get rid of the nauseating feeling that was swirling around in her skull.

After a few minutes when the wooziness had passed Hinata decided a venture outside her quarters was in order – she had been so exhausted when she had come in that no tour had been given of the spacious (or rather empty) of the Sand siblings.

It, of course, took her very little time to get herself thoroughly lost. She seemed to walking around in circles – no matter how much back tracking she attempted to do. Even her Byakugan was not too much help – there were too many passages that were dead ends, or places where the walls or floors were just hollow, so much in fact that it was giving her a headache. Hinata got the sense that the house was meant to be disorienting: maybe given a few hours she could figure out a passage that would lead back to her room with her Byakugan, but she really did not feel like wandering around for that long. That, and she was _starving._ And where was everybody?

Hinata would have guessed that the Kazekage would keep at least _one _servant or have a few ninja stuffed away in hidden places for security that could point her in the right direction, but she seemed to have no luck. She almost felt like stamping her feet in frustration, but settled for just sighing miserably as she continued walking around blindly. At the next possible chance she was planning on taking the first available left, and if it that took her nowhere she was just going to have to settle for sleeping on the floor and hope someone would find her before she froze during the night (the idea of freezing in the middle of desert was a hilarious thought that made her almost snort).

After the next bend she was met with something unexpected – a door. _Another dead end …at least, I hope not …_ Hinata thought as she pushed through the door to met by warm sombre light from a single lamp. It seemed she had found the kitchen.

A long countertop made from warm-coloured sandstone looped made up a small alcove for food preparation – a fridge and stove close at hand. A small table that was heavily scratched and battered with matching battered chairs of four sat in the middle of the space; the only other piece of furniture being a small coffee table and sofa set on the other side of the room near a large window (one of the few large windows she had seen) that was obviously meant for reading during the day. It made the room almost picturesque, and welcoming; despite the scruffy, worn appearance.

The door she had come out of slid quietly behind her to disappear almost completely into the surrounding wall: a trapdoor or escape route of some kind. Hinata had to admit that it was a heck of a defence, if a little confusing, but she was sure she would get the hang of the whole place soon enough.

Suddenly (not to mention loudly), her stomach gurgled a complaint about being empty. Patting her poor, empty stomach the Hyuuga made a straight line for the fridge. She was filled with happy memories of raiding her own fridge way back in Konoha – having a second helping of vanilla ice cream in the middle of the night always cheered her up.

She was disgusted by two things when she opened that fridge door. Firstly, there was very little in the fridge – only a couple of potatoes, an almost empty jar of mayo, a carton of eggs sitting beside some milk, and greasy looking leftovers in take-out boxes. Secondly, she almost passed out when the disgusting stench hit her when she opened the fridge. Something had gone rotten in that fridge a _long_, _long, loooooong _time ago -- probably a couple of somethings. If she had to hazard a guess her bet was on the milk and/or the eggs. There had to be reason why they were left remarkably untouched in the very empty fridge.

Feeling frustrated with choices, Hinata closed the door with a sigh while she contemplated about her late evening meal. It was too late to go out and really buy anything, not that she knew any places to eat or shop for groceries and it not like she even had any Suna currency. She could always wait until some one came home, but one of the Suna siblings might not come until late, and she was too hungry to wait (and there was also the possibility they might not be inclined to cook). There was always the option of forgoing dinner, but the way her stomach rumbled made that line of thought almost impossible to consider (but if she had no choice, there was not too much she could do about it). She would just have to fix herself something from the fridge that was still edible.

Preparing for the grisly onslaught on her olfactory senses as she opened the fridge door Hinata did her best to open the door, grab something edible looking, and close the door before she died from the nasty smell that pervaded in the fridge.

Grabbing blindly Hinata found herself with the jar of mayo and a few very shrivelled looking potatoes. Her choices seemed safe enough, but she gave the potatoes a prod and the mayo a cursory sniff before she moved to the counter to prepare her meal: a potato salad (a likely very bland and dry potato salad, but something that would take the edge of her hunger nonetheless).

After several wasted minutes searching for a knife (she had settled for a scary looking kunai), a bowl and spoons, and after actually cutting and making the accursed salad it was quite late. Hinata was still pleased with herself despite the late hour – as expected, the potato salad lacked any flavour but it was edible and that was what counted. Especially since her culinary skills were quite out of practice – she had gotten used to grabbing a meal in the hospital cafeteria or heating up some instant ramen.

It was not much of a meal – if it could even be called that – but she took her evening's work with her to the small living room and settled down on the sofa (hearing several creaking springs) to eat her meal proudly. After her dinner was finished it was no surprise that she decided against wandering thorough the house once more and just settled for sleeping on the couch. The kitchen was bound to be a traffic zone for her hosts and they could kindly decide whether to escort her back to her room during the night or bother her in the morning (hopefully with breakfast).

Hinata was just surprised at how quickly she fell asleep on what appeared to be a very uncomfortable couch …

MWMWMWMWMWMW

"Ughhh … all I ask is why? Why is there someone _stupid_ enough to attack, no, wait, _assassinate_ a Water Baron? I mean, I can understand _why _they would want to, but there's a _thick_ line between wanting to and doing. But crossing that line is just plain _suicide_ not to mention risky for everyone entire the village."

"Kankuro, will you can it? We've been over this already; we discussed it with elders, the council, the ANBU and even Gaara, do we have talk about it at home too? I'm sick of the subject, and talking about it more is just not going to help the matter," Temari snapped at her brother as they entered the dark house. It was unsurprising that they had beaten Gaara home, her youngest brother was probably still in his office trying to sort the mess out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I'm just so pissed off. Chouseki was an ass, I'll admit …" Kankuro rambled.

"You're also forgetting the old man was a total pervert," Temari pointed out.

"Yeah, there's that too, but really, when you get down to it, not strong motivation to kill someone. Especially the way the poor sucker got murdered – drowning in his own blood … ughhh."

Temari sighed. "There's the whole fact that Chouseki was one of the more powerful oasis owners of the entire desert. He's been selling water to Suna for only a couple of decades but he's ripped off the village by charging ridiculous rates, not to mention getting rich as a result. That right there is motivation enough. And the way he died is just ironic – he drowns while the people in Suna are in a drought. Someone has issues."

"Come off it, Temari. You make it sound as if a shinobi from the Village in the Sand did this. A shinobi from our village is not that sadistic, nor are they that stupid. By killing one Baron you just scare the rest, and by scaring them you just make the rest of the Village suffer," Kankuro argued, following his sister through the hallways in the general direction of the kitchen.

"I don't want to think a Sand ninja would be that stupid but I just don't know. You were there at the meeting, Kankuro. It wasn't said, but Enkai was hinting about shinobi involvement at the meeting, and if that bastard can convince the others of it, and he can _and_ will, then we can expect a load of trouble. There's also the fact that Gaara has been trying to buy and pry the few oases out of those greedy bastards just recently, Chouseki's oasis in particular. And now the old pervert is dead? It's not coincidence, and those old goats know it," Temari argued right back, her foul mood darkening as she walked into the kitchen and instantly noticing something amiss.

"Kankuro, there's no way Gaara could beat us here, is there?" asked Temari while she mentally checked the number of shuriken and kunai she had on her person.

"No way, Gaara was nose deep in those official documents when we left. He'll be at the Kazekage office for a few days at least," Kankuro answered, also noticing the rummaged appearance of the kitchen.

Without speaking both brother and sister split up, walking quietly as cats as the cautiously scoped out the kitchen. Kankuro was the first one to find something.

"Yeeeeah, totally forgot about her," said Kankuro as he pointed out a peacefully sleeping Hinata, "I'm so not used to another person in the house, how 'bout you?"

Temari sidled up to next to her brother, looking at the resting Hyuuga. "I don't mind, it'll be nice to have another girl in the house, I think. You make horrible company."

"Ha ha, you're so funny dear sister of mine. Should we leave her or wake her up?" Kankuro asked as he noticed the few remnants of Hinata's potato salad and quickly scavenged the remaining scraps.

Temari made an appalled face at her brother, even sticking out her tongue to show her disgust, completely like her brother to finish a stranger's scraps. Sometimes, for a ninja, he thought a little too much with his stomach than his head. "We'll let her sleep, though I think it's time to get groceries. We probably don't have much left."

Temari opened the fridge door only for a second before almost slamming it shut. "Kankuro, it was your turn to clean the fridge, you didn't do it, did you, you bastard? Uggh, the fridge reeks, and it's _your_ fault. The fridge will have to be cleaned before we buy anything."

"Yeah, sure, I'll get _right_ on that, oh wait, sorry, I just remembered that I'm training tomorrow with an old buddy of mine. Guess your stuck doing it," Kankuro said, trying to make a fast but inconspicuous exit. If he could make it to his room he would be safe.

Too late -- he felt his sister hook her arm around his neck like a shepherd's crook.

"Oh _really_, well that's too bad for me, unless a can persuade you …" Temari hissed squeezing at her brother's neck threateningly before tickling him at his ribs.

Kankuro was on the floor two seconds flat, howling with laughter and screaming at Temari at the unfairness. Temari just laughed with sadistic pleasure – she would think her brother would have learned by now not to mess with her, she knew all his weaknesses.

"Ummmm, Temari, w-what are you doing?" A soft voice still thick with sleep asked shyly.

"Oh, sorry, Hinata, didn't mean to wake you up. Hey! What do you say about getting a tour of Suna tomorrow? Kankuro's more than willing to be your tourist guide in place of Gaara, since he'll likely be detained with Kazekage duties for a little while. What do you say?" Temari asked, kicking her brother in the ribs when tried to protest.

"S-sure, I guess …" Hinata agreed a little uncertain. She got the impression Kankuro really did not enjoy the idea. It might have been the shocked look on his face, but it could have easily been the fact that he was still gasping for air on the floor from Temari's tickle attack.

"Excellent! You wouldn't mind picking up some groceries while you're at it too would you?" Temari asked, almost cheerful at the prospect.

"I… I g-guess …" Hinata stuttered, a little confused at what was really going. She felt like she had missed out some important information.

"Thank you so much," Temari said as she made her way towards the kitchen's exit, "Have fun tomorrow, and could you make sure that Kankuro cleans out the fridge before you leave? Okay, thanks, good night!"

Hinata blinked. _Okay, I definitely missed something didn't I?_

Kankuro picked himself off the floor mumbling lowly before yawning loudly. "Okaaaay …" Kankuro started, but did not know what else to say, "well … I don't about you but I'm dead tired, good night."

Hinata was suddenly reminded of something, "W-wait …." She started but Kankuro had already left, "… I don't the way … to my room."

Hinata looked back at the couch. _It's not that uncomfortable … I guess._

MWMWMWMWMWM

"What are you doing?"

It took a minute for the words to register in Hinata's head, she was still in the process of waking up. Everything was a little too bright, as if she was being bathed in sunlight, and it was difficult to see anything. Heck, she did not even really remember where she was, she was so groggy with sleep.

"Are you alright?" A face hovered into focus. If Hinata squinted her eyes she could almost make out features: bright red hair, mint green eyes. Hinata shot straight up into a sitting position, nearly colliding her head with the person hovering over her.

"Gaara!? What are you doing here?" Hinata gasped, completely surprised. How on earth had he snuck up on her like that?

"I live here?" Gaara answered cautiously, wondering if the Hyuuga was suffering from the heat more than originally thought, before he clarified his own question, "what are you doing? Is the bed still uncomfortable?"

"Ummm, n-no … the bed's fine … why do you ask?" Hinata asked only a little confused.

Gaara gave Hinata a curious look. "Because you're sleeping on an eight year old couch? If you find it more comfortable that's fine, but it's not great for your back, the springs are no good."

_Oh yeah, now I remember, I got lost and got stuck sleeping on the couch …silly me._ Hinata cursed herself for her idiot memory while she felt a faint blush sweep across her cheeks.

"I …uh, I got a l-little lost last night when I got hungry. I don't the way back to my room," Hinata admitted sheepishly, feeling a deeper blush sweep across her face and herself for it. "B-but I found the kitchen!"

She tried to play it off as joke, but she thought she sounded like an idiot – the kind of idiot who got lost and had to sleep on the couch.

Gaara just nodded, cocking his head as if he heard something. Hinata gave a confused look, wondering if Gaara had heard a mouse or something before the audible sounds of shuffling feet could be heard.

Kankuro appeared only seconds later, looking half asleep. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, his face paint was smeared across one cheek and his unruly hair was just in every direction possible. It was a usual Kankuro morning.

Both Hinata and Gaara watched Kankuro shuffle his way to the fridge, open it, and close it with a sigh, mumbling about 'no groceries' and how there was 'no way in hell' he was going to clean some grungy fridge, using the occasional choice word to describe his irritable morning mood.

Hinata pitied Kankuro a little; he really did not seem too much of a morning person. Gaara, on the other hand, did not have one iota of pity on his face, especially when he decided to end his brother's quiet mumblings with one simple word.

"Kankuro …"

As if he had been shot, Kankuro froze like a rabbit, before turning his head to face the sound of Gaara's voice.

"H-hey, Gaara, ya kind of surprised me. I thought we talked about this whole sneaking up on me thing?" Kankuro said his voice a little tight and anxious.

Gaara just stared at his older brother. "You're indecently dressed, we have a guest. Fix it."

Kankuro's attention suddenly fell upon Hinata, who smiled weakly in attempt to ease the tense atmosphere. Personally, she found it a little embarrassing but nothing she could not handle. She _had_ already seen Kankuro answer the door in just his shorts, and god knew Kiba had no sense of any dignity when it came to states undress. So, all-in-all, something she was used to.

Kankuro nodded sleepily back, as if he was trying to remember what her name was, before his attention went back to his stony faced little brother. "Yeeeah … sure thing, Gaara."

Turning to leave, Kankuro suddenly froze at a sudden revelation. He turned back, gave Gaara a wide, almost evil looking grin. Gaara simply reacted by an eye twitch, which could have been read as anger or just sleep deprivation.

"Hey, Gaara, my little brother, I just remembered something," Kankuro almost sang, "Temari asked dear Hinata and I to pick up some groceries, but, you see, there's a little problem. I think we have a small something growing in the back of our fridge and Temari has trusted us with the task of cleaning it out."

"So, clean the fridge," Gaara stated, rather obviously, and just a little confused as to what his brother was trying to do; probably trying to scheme his way out of doing chores, if he knew Kankuro at all.

"Ah, that's so cruel! Poor Hinata is still feeling under the weather, _aren't you_?" the puppeteer said pointedly, turning the focus of the conversation back on Hinata, who blanched and was completely tongue-tied.

"See! She's in awful shape! It'd be so, uh … _mean_ to make her clean the nasty fridge. I have no problem doing all the awful work, but Hinata doesn't know her way about Suna, so it would be _unfair _to make her buy groceries all by herself in a strange place, don't you think?!"

Kankuro's grin was wider now, it almost completely encompassed his face -- he was a horrible actor when it came to his brother and sister. They could quite easily see through Kankuro.

"I suppose I can do it then," Gaara said, more to himself than to anyone else in the room. Kankuro positively beamed! He finally had gotten out of doing some nasty chore, maybe having Hinata would not be so bad.

"I have a few things I need to pick up anyways. So, Hinata, in an hour can you be ready, and then I'll escort you down to the market and show you Suna?" Gaara said, completely ignoring the happy look on his brother's face.

Hinata, enraptured by Kankuro's passionate little speech, was caught slightly off guard. "Hmm? O-o-h, yes, I can."

Gaara nodded. "Good, then I'll walk you to your room, and then to the market after you get ready."

Kankuro suddenly felt like opportunity had passed him by. He got the strange feeling his ticket out of the gruesome chore was slowly being escorted to her room by her acting fiancé. His mind, slow in the morning, only completely registered what had happened, but, by then, that chance had walked out the door, literally, and confirmed when he was standing alone, in the kitchen with the most evil thing in the universe: a very nasty and unclean fridge. It took another few seconds to elapse before an appropriate word came forth into Kankuro sleep addled brain.

"Dammit!"

MWMWMWMMWMW

**Author's Note:**

I feel that this ended poorly but really, it a lengthy chapter – longer than I'm used to writing, but I think you guys deserve a little more plot generated chapters. Yes, there's not really too much going on, but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter. And yes, the next chapter ought to make up for the recent crappiness of my entries.

And I'm also sorry for the bit of delay. School's back (has been for about 5 weeks) and it's really intense and hectic. Just so you can get a basis of my day here's what I do pretty much all day. 5:20 AM – wake up. 6:15 AM – catch bus. 8:20 – class starts. 2:40 – class ends. 4:00 –I get home off the bus. 10:00-11:00 – go to bed after dinner and homework. If it's Wednesday I go to work straight off the bus and stay at work 'til nine, get home at 10 and go to bed; so, yes, extremely busy. I also work 8 hour shifts both Sunday and Saturday, so I'm very very very tired to say the least. I'm just telling you this so you can sympathize with me, and understand why chapters are on the lesser side of things or just plain late.

And also, I feel I need to give some special notice to my special reviewers for their kind, in depth, frequent and most inspirational reviews. They are: AlexiaWinters, CobaltHeart, KagomeMarie, Kuro Tenka, and o-SilentAbyss-o. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, without you I probably would not have gotten this far.


	14. Chapter 14: Sorry Go 'Round

**Author's Note:**

"The devil may smile with an angel's face, A cat may be stolen of its grace, They say it's just a matter or time and place" **Sorry Go 'Round by Poets of the Fall**

I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Inspiration sort of left me to hang. Feeling a little bit now, well enough that I've started updating again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters or anything about it.

Close Quarters Ch. 14

The heat was blistering hot; the sun beating down viciously and beaming brightly so much so that it stung the eyes. The air was full of strange and exotic smells, some that were recognizable herbs and fruits and some not so recognizable. Also in the air, sounds hummed; from merchants yelling out their wares, to customers bartering, to old friends having friendly debates, to acquaintances calling out to each other.

To Hinata, it was a familiar atmosphere. The hustling market back in Konoha was almost identical to the one is Suna in amiable quality, with the usual sense of business. The only thing that was really different was that the fruits for sale were different than the Konoha variety (they seemed to be a lot spinier).

Always looking for an excuse to escape the cloistered air of the Hyuuga compounds, Hinata had relished any chance to go out to the Konoha market for an quick escape back home. Eating a meal that she had laboured over, from searching for the proper ingredients to the experimentations of cooking, was always so much better than the catered meals that had been served to her by servants. It was a luxury that had been afforded to her as she grew slowly out of her protected little shell in the Hyuuga compounds, and cooking was slowly becoming a skill she enjoyed immensely.

Of course, she figured as soon as she moved to Suna it would be back to catered meal served by stony faced servants too polite to stir up a conversation aside from the expected and polite responses. Not so. As it turned out, Gaara had dispensed of all servants when he became Kazekage and master of the house; which meant no catered meals, a thought that overjoyed Hinata. She could go back to her culinary investigations with vigor, and, from the little information she had managed to glean from Gaara's responses, any form of home cooking would be well appreciated (as everyone had quickly gotten sick of eating take-out months ago).

It almost made her want to squeal with delighted excitement. But she suppressed the emotion, as she had been taught by her father. It would do little good for her to be behaving like a hysterical child that was half-crazy with sugar, especially since she now also upheld the pride and honour of the Kazekage as he wife-to-be. Besides, enough people thought Gaara was half crazy, no need to make people think his fiancée was as well.

Not that too many people seemed aware of the engagement, if the puzzled and suspicious glares she received once her leaf hitai-ate was noted, though the glares were hidden away as soon as Gaara was noticed. Apparently there were some in Suna that still held bitterness towards the Land of Fire. She found it a little unsettling, but doubted there was any justification to the uneasy, paranoid queasiness in her stomach; it was unlikely anyone would be to be stupid to make any attempt to harm her, a Hyuuga and a representation of the alliance between Konoha and Suna.

Still, she was glad for Gaara's company, despite the lack of conversation, or any warmth in the conversation. The young Hyuuga was starting to dread the likely long and uncomfortable silences that were going to become very popular in her near future. Oh well, an unchatty escort was better than none. Besides, she liked doing her shopping to the sound of the hustling and bustling of the crowd, but then _still _...

"Hinata?"

At the mention of her name, despite the quiet way it was said, Hinata quickly turned her attention to Gaara, who was giving a careful observation to some hairy, brown fruit in a wheeled cart. The little oval shaped fruit (at least, she _thought_ it was fruit, but one could never be too sure), with the coarse hair covering it, did not look the least bit edible.

Edging a little closer, giving the strange fruit a glance from the corner of her eye, Hinata responded, leaning in close so she wouldn't have to raise her voice to be heard. "Yes, Gaara?" Oh wait, wasn't she supposed to refer him as Lord Kazekage in public!? Shoot!

"Kankuro likes these, and they're in season," Gaara pointed the hairy-brown hen egg sized ovals, "He'd be upset if we didn't get him any."

Ah, so they were edible! But she had no idea how she was meant to prepare it, and, turning a little pink from embarrassment, admitted quietly to Gaara about it.

He just blinked slowly, as if he was thinking. "You mean, you've never had a kiwi before?"

Hinata shook her head no. As if guided by her response Gaara, purchased one kiwifruit from the vendor, despite her quiet, half-hearted and embarrassed attempt to tell him wasn't necessary to go the trouble. Regardless of her efforts, she found herself with hairy kiwifruit in hand, wondering on earth she was supposed to eat it.

"You're supposed to eat like an apple," Gaara hinted, seeming to find a little amusement in the curious expression that was across Hinata's face, which just seemed to get more bewildered when he made his suggestion.

Patience not really being his forté, Gaara quickly decided to lead by example; he promptly removed the fruit from Hinata's little hand and took a very large bite out it before replacing it back in her hand.

"See? Just like an apple. Now you try."

Hinata was completely and utterly horrified. It was not only the fact that Gaara had eaten the strange fruit, but had eaten the _skin!_ The hairy skin that was even now scratchy at the skin on her palm! To make matters worse there was a small trickle of green juice curving down his jawline. All with such a serious expression! The whole child-like audacity of if caught her off-guard, and it must have lead to a mental breakdown because she started laughing.

It was just a little giggle and snort at first, but it quickly grew into laughter kept at an almost painful polite level (her ribs were starting to hurt from holding the laughter in). Gaara's confused expression did not help matters.

She managed to gain enough control of herself to get out an explanation. "You have a little ... ah," Hinata made a motion with her finger to imitate the trickle.

Gaara didn't seem to get it.

Sighing a little, but quietly giggling more, Hinata took out a kerchief hidden somewhere in the pockets of her jacket and quickly dabbed at the little sticky trail. Hinata blamed muscle memory, goodness knows how many times she had cleaned up after Kiba like a mother (he was always leaving a terrible mess on his face, usually his dinner). That, however, did not stop the blush creeping up her neck as soon as she realized what she had done, to Gaara no less.

Gaara caught her wrist as she tried to pull away, making her gasp in surprise. She almost expected a harsh word or a reprimand, something she was always used to hear from her father ( "stand straight," "correct your stance," "you're not trying hard enough"). But he didn't say anything, he just looked at her as if he was examining something strange.

She squeaked a small sorry and tried to tug her her wrist away, but to no avail: Gaara held her wrist with an iron grip, but in such a away that even a bird wouldn't feel crushed (not even a little rumpled).

Gaara squinted, as if he was trying to see through her, before he spoke, "You're always saying sorry ... why?"

Out of reflex she might have answered, "habit" and end it simply like that, but she got the feeling such a single-dimensioned answer would not suit the situation, and that Gaara would probably see the answer for what it really was – evasive action. But what could she really say? That she was used to asking forgiveness from an over expectant father (who was never happy with her progress, no matter how hard she worked), that she hated being a burden, that she hated confrontation, that she hated the idea of not being liked. Seemed a little too much to drop on him all at once though, not that she really wanted to mention such deep, personal conflict – it was her nature to avoid such things when she could help it.

But he was still standing there, waiting for an answer, and the Hyuuga got the impression that the Kazekage would keep her where she was until she had made some attempt at an answer.

And she did try her hardest to say something coherent, and despite her mumbling she might have actually succeeded if she hadn't been rudely interrupted.

"Lord Kazekage!" The voice was high and feminine, and Hinata instantly didn't like it.

Within seconds a girl a few years older than Hinata appeared by Gaara's elbow, and Hinata's dislike increased exponentially. For starters, the girl was too darn pretty for her own good, with nice chocolate brown eyes, and brown-black coloured hair that shined with health in the intense sun. There was no muscle mass on her entire body; a thin waist, voluptuous chest and hips (which she wasn't the least bit ashamed to be flaunting), and just the right amount of plumpness to indicate she had never gone a night without a rich dinner. Dressed in nice clothes and smelling expensive, the ninja in Hinata knew for a fact that the girl was not a kunoichi of any sort, and was in all likelihood some rich Lord's spoiled daughter. It explained why she was so comfortable with "Lord Kazekage" and practically was hanging over his arm very possessively, jabbering on about how she had missed him, and, oh, _why _hadn't he gotten in contact with her. Then there was the dismissal looks the girl was giving her, looks that were probably meant to send Hinata scattering. Nope, the Hyuuga heiress did not like this girl, not even a little. And Hinata was not one to readily take dislike to a person.

The looks the young woman was giving the Hyuuga were nasty and dark, but Hinata just stood by (feeling incredibly awkward and having half the mind to walk off in embarrassment); the young beauty seemed to get angrier by that silent refusal. " Oh, Lord Kazekage, is this a new servant?"

Hinata knew that she should respond to this, it was clearly an insult, but her response died in her throat, and the Hyuuga cursed her shyness as she looked down at her feet, hoping the answer lay there. Ino would have flung back a witty and catty remark that would have stung. Sakura would have just gone straight to the point and (probably) slapped the girl silly. Heck, even Tenten would have done _something _to make the Lord's daughter a little wary. Hinata, however, felt struck dumb, terrified of stuttering out a poor answer. She had to wonder what was worse, being quiet and letting the remark slide or trying to do a pathetic attempt to defend herself verbally; she couldn't really decide.

"This," a voice said on her left that she recognized as Gaara's, "would be my fiancée, Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan, from the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Hinata, this is Shinju. Her father is one of the Baron's who controls some of the oases that water our village."

Hinata could feel Gaara's fingers lightly touch the back of her neck and bring her head up to meet Shinju's gaze, which before had only held dislike and gloating but now held dark and dangerous jealousy. It was only there for a flash before being replaced an innocent enough smile, but the intensity of the previous glare lingered and seeped into her bones, making her want to shiver despite the heat.

Forcing a smile on her face, Hinata made her best effort to be polite, "H-hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Shinju. You'll h-have to excuse my rudeness, I'm not well."

The Hyuuga felt her neck prickle, as if she was being watched closely. There seemed to be far more intensity than there should be, even if Shinju had taken a sudden dislike to her; there was something she wasn't getting.

"Oh, that's ... nice. I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that my father discussed a marriage proposal between us, Lord Kazekage." Shinju's voice was completely polite, but there was cold steel veiled underneath.

"We did," Gaara responded simply. The intensity in the air seemed to crackle a little.

"Oh, really? Then ... you're _not _marrying this ... this ... Hyuuga?" Shinju placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot while she gave a cold glare that would have unnerved most people. Gaara looked complacent, as if he was having a polite conversation with an annoying neighbour about the weather.

"No, I intend to marry Hinata."

Hinata couldn't help but feel a _little _sense of pride at this that made her cheeks flush a little. Shinju started to flush for a different reason.

"But my father ..." Shinju started, her voice breaking with anger.

"I denied his proposal," Gaara cut in, "and please excuse us. We have places to be."

Hinata felt Gaara guide her away lightly with his hand on the small of her back, leaving a sputtering Shinju in the market dust. Only until they were out of earshot did Hinata muster up her courage to ask a question.

"Umm, Gaara? W-who was that?"

Her answer was typically short and void of detail. "Lord Azuma's daughter; she's his only heir."

Feeling her courage not failing, Hinata continued with her questions. "O-oh. Um, we are we going? If you d-don't mind my asking."

The Hyuuga could feel a pause, but Gaara never slowed and his hand never left the small of her back. There was only the sounds of the marketplace before Gaara replied.

"I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

I should be shot and buried for leaving you guys hanging for so long on my unofficial hiatus, but if that happened the story would never get finished lol Yes, very sorry about the whole no update thing. Crap happened, but I shouldn't make excuses. Hopefully my updates will be a little bit more regular now. Especially since I despised this chapter I slaved through it with intense dislike. And I should also quit introducing new characters but I can't help it. And I hate Shinju, yet love her at the same time. She's such a brat. Love her or hate her, feel free to tell me in your reviews!

Oh, and YES you can eat Kiwis with their skin on, I've seen it done, not quite how Gaara does but still, skin of Kiwi was eaten!


	15. Chapter 15: Pins and Needles

Close Quarters Ch

**Author's Note:**

"Never understood how she could mean so little to so many. Why does she mean everything to me?" **Pins and Needles by Billy Talent**

And just so you guys don't get confused, this chapter actually happens 2-3 weeks after the fateful meeting between Hinata and Shinju (and don't worry the bit of a time skip gets explained). If there's any confusion feel free to mentionso in a review or PM me. **Disclaimer:** Naruto is copyrighted to Kishimoto and Viz

Close Quarters Ch. 15

It was getting to be late in the evening: the sun was casting a warm rose glow over the sands. The sky was already the deep velvet blue of twilight, and the first early stars were already busy twinkling away. The heavens were still dark from the absence of the moon, it being still on the other side of the world. To those who called the Desert their home, it was sunsets like these that were the appreciated beauties of their world of sand and wind. What was more dazzling than seeing the sands change colours from the dying sun before your very eyes under the darkening skies, the whirlwinds of sand being twisters of warm glowing colour? The passionate might even linger on the thought of it being romantic.

Gaara, stuck in his office with his back to the window was too busying cursing the dying light of day to even notice any hint of beauty. Not that he found the idea of sand at all 'pretty', he had used as a weapon for massacre and destruction for too long to see sand as anything but blood-stained. Besides, he had a headache from paperwork and a lovely sunset was the last thing on his mind.

It was bad enough that he had the usual pile of jargon-laden documents to shift through, but he also had to smooth ruffled feathers over the recent assassination of Water Baron Chouseki. That, in its own right, deserved its own separate headache: he was going to rip the idiots responsible for the stupid deed a new one when he finally got a hold of them, if he didn't die first from the exhaustion and of the stabbing headache pains that drove right into his temples like nails.

It was suffice to say that the Kazekage was in a very irritable mood. Most of his staff (even the ones who didn't constantly try to avoid him) had made themselves scarce for the past few days; a smart decision, he had to mentally congratulate them for it – it allowed him _some_ sense of peace and quiet. Of course, though, there had to be someone who couldn't take a little common sense.

And that particular idiot was what most would consider a very attractive young lady – all he saw was a loud, spoiled brat. Shinju had been constantly badgering him and doing the thing Temari called "flirting" (he wasn't still quite sure how that worked) all week. If he was dealing with the Barons it was almost a guarantee that he'd see Shinju, which wasn't all bad if he could steer clear of her most of the time and deal with her in small doses. Lately, though, she seemed to have redoubled her efforts to annoy the hell out of him. She was popping out of nowhere in a room or showing up just around the corner – it was exhausting trying to constantly evade her. So, since avoiding her was no longer working he hid himself in his office with a pair of shinobi at the door with _strict _orders not to let anyone pass without his say so.

This plan of his worked, but it also meant he was trapped in his very stifling hot office from sunup to sundown. The theory had sounded so much better in his head. It also meant his usual ravenous hunger was constantly gnawing at his stomach. If Temari and Kankuro hadn't been bringing him meals at least twice a day while he was working he could have sworn he would have eaten his desk. Hinata's little leftovers also made great midnight snacks for when he got home late, since he never got home nearly early enough to have dinner. Those small meals in the middle of the night (or in the very early morning in some cases) were lifesavers. Hinata was turning out to be quite useful.

That, of course, was its own problem, and distracted from his supposedly important paperwork. The whole mission mess involving the unknowing Hyuuga was bothering him more than it should. It was a good thing he didn't sleep, because he certainly wouldn't able to, with the cloying "guilt" turning in his stomach at any quiet moment. He couldn't understand what was so difficult – all he had to do was baby-sit the young Hyuuga until it was safe for her to return back to Konoha.

He couldn't reason as to why it bothered him as much it did, but he knew it'd be easier if she hated him. Hinata being so nice all the time, leaving him leftovers, taking care of things around the house – it was strangely comforting, like she just _fit _into his life into a space that he didn't realize he had. And the fact that she had just somehow nestled herself into such a space was what made his stomach do flip-flops of 'guilt.' If she hated him, then maybe it wouldn't be there, it wouldn't be able justify itself.

He hated the 'guilt;' it made him feel disgusting and it was painful – so he felt quite justified by trying to ease the 'guilt' by getting rid of the situation, and that meant avoiding Hinata. He couldn't feel guilty about having her stay in Suna (when she clearly wanted to go home) if he didn't see her, was his reasoning. It had earned a couple of lectures from Temari, though, about the proper etiquette on treating a guest. He took it without complaint, he knew she wouldn't understand, and neither would Kankuro, or anyone, really. It was just better if he just avoided the Hyuuga, for him and for her.

And having already followed this decision for several weeks Gaara had to admit something – he was still waiting for the 'guilt' to go away.

MWMWMWWMW

Hinata stared accusingly at the cookbook in front of her. It was second hand, with someone else's handwriting in the margins, many of the pages dog-eared, and every rip was taped together. It was a pretty shabby book, not that it really mattered to her. It added character to the little recipe book. It was one of the few things she had purchased in Suna for herself, only at the behest of Temari for her to break down and treat herself once in awhile. The cookbook hadn't been what Temari had in mind, but it got the Sand kunoichi off her back.

Not that Temari had disliked Hinata's choice for very long – only until the Hyuuga had used a recipe from the book. That same night she had been anonymously voted as the cook for the household. Hinata didn't mind; it kept her busy enough and she enjoyed cooking. It was almost fun to see her work her appreciated and discover everyone favourites: Kankuro preferred anything sweet, while Temari liked stews. She had yet to discover Gaara's favourite.

It shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did, it was only the knowledge of his favourite food after all, but it was slowly becoming an unsatisfiable itch. It didn't help that Gaara missed most of his dinners with Kazekage business (she still wondered if she should consider it a blessing or not). The young heiress was beginning to think that her future husband's slim figure was not due to rigorous training regimes. It almost made the mother figure in her want to cluck her tongue in disappointment.

This motherly instinct was what had brought her to scouring through the bedraggled cookbook during the hot afternoons for something that might tempt Gaara to eat a little more. She had even gotten into the habit of leaving leftovers (provided that between Temari and Kankuro there was anything left) or making a small meal to leave in Gaara's room. He of course ate everything that was left for him, but whether it was because of politeness or because of starvation she couldn't tell. It was hard to tell what a person disliked if they left nothing on their plate.

She still hoped that Gaara might specifically _ask_ for a certain food, but she had a better chance of having her father come to his senses and demand her return home. She was also beginning to suspect Gaara of being just a little bit shy. It was a really tiny suspicion though.

"Hey, have you thought up something for dinner tonight?" Temari asked sweetly before hovering the Hyuuga's shoulder in hopes of a hint in the open page that Hinata was studying.

Hinata shook her head. "N-no, not really."

"That's alright. Hey!" Temari's hand reached over Hinata, pointing to a recipe, "Curry! It's been _soooo_ long since we last had some! What do you say?"

Hinata's eyebrows knitted together for a minute in thought, "Doesn't Kankuro hate spicy foods?"

Temari waved a hand in dismissal. "Oh, don't worry about Kankuro. I think he got himself into a small mission or something with Baki. Nothing big, but an all-nighter nonetheless, so he'll miss out on dinner."

"Oh, o-okay. I suppose I can do that," Hinata quickly scanned the ingredient list before adding, "and I think we have all the stuff I'll need here, s-so you won't have to take me shopping, Temari. Is that o-okay?"

"You don't have to sound so worried, Hinata! I've been meaning to do some training anyways, so you just gave me an excellent excuse! If you need me, I'll be downstairs. See you at dinner!" Temari said companionably before rushing off.

Hinata smiled slightly to herself before she started to work on dinner.

MWMWMWMWMWWM

"Delicious!" Temari exclaimed, making Hinata blush at the praise.

"I'm s-so glad you enjoyed it," Hinata said quietly back in response.

"Yeah, well," Temari yawned widely before continued, "As thanks I'll do the dishes."

Temari made to get up, her knees cracking. Hinata instantly waved her to sit down.

"You d-don't have to do that, Temari! You're tired and really should get some rest for tomorrow. I don't mind doing the dishes, so you go right ahead and get some sleep. P-please?" Hinata tried to have some command in her, like a woman of the house was supposed to, but she think she failed somewhere near the end.

Temari gave the Hyuuga a quick glance over before yawning again. "Yeah, I suppose that's okay. Just don't stay up too late, 'kay? Night!"

"Goodnight," Hinata replied softly.

The dining room felt so much colder when Temari left. Dinner had been oddly quiet too, but that probably had to do with the fact that Kankuro wasn't present. Any dinner could be quiet compared to the constant bickering of Temari and Kankuro that accompanied any meal. Not that Hinata minded -- it was refreshing after the stale conversations and heavy silence back at the Main House.

Gaara, predictably, was absent. Hinata had learned not to take it as an insult anymore – Temari insisted that it was unavoidable; Gaara was a young Kazekage who wanted to improve his village but had to fight tooth and nail with gasbag politicians for every inch. Hinata could relate; the unexpected (and unprepared for) short period she had spent as the head of her clan had opened to her eyes to how complicated simple things could be. She remembered many nights going to bed tired and hungry. It was probably ten times worse for a Kazekage.

_Might explain why he's so quiet, _Hinata thought to herself as she cleared away the plates into the sink.

_It must be really hard to trust the people he's working with, wondering whether or not they'll have him assassinated. How are you supposed to have any political allies in a situation like that? _The thought Hinata made her shudder. Temari had let it slip how at one point in early Gaara's life when weekly attempt on his life were common. The only difference from then and now was that Gaara's father was no longer at the top of the list to have him killed, and that the attempts were fewer are farther between than they had once been.

Hinata shoved the leftovers into the fridge and closed the door a little more forcefully than necessary. Distracted as she was she didn't really notice or care.

_If his father was still around I'd give him a piece of my mind. At least, I wish I could._

The Hyuuga woman sighed disappointedly. Hinata knew herself pretty well, and she knew that she had enough trouble speaking assertively in a polite fashion, and saying something in anger was almost impossible -- if the offer had presented itself she never would have the nerve to seize the chance. When she got angry her throat got all tight and dry, and her tongue felt heavy and thick when she tried to talk sometimes. Then there was that sickly feel that would clench her stomach into nasty knots. No, no matter how revolted Hinata was with the previous Kazekage's behaviour, she knew she would never have the gall to something about to his face had he been alive.

_But if he was still alive I wouldn't be here, I would think. And if I wasn't here I probably wouldn't care as much if I do. _

The Hyuuga couldn't prevent the spread of a small blush. Silently admonishing herself for her lack of self control, Hinata scrubbed at the dishes harder than she needed to -- so engrossed in her task that she barely noted the shiver the traveled down her spine, the kind your body uses to tell you you're being watched.

"It's late, shouldn't you be asleep?" Gaara asked.

The dish Hinata had been washing fell back into the sink with a wet splash (soaking her front), and she couldn't help but give a small squeak of a surprised gasp. Spinning around Hinata saw an unreadable expression on flit across Gaara's face that may have counted towards disappointment before slipping into its usual unreadable blank look. Leaning against the counter to steady herself (the sudden adrenaline rush was making her shake a little), Hinata asked in a gasp, "G-gaara?! You're h-home early."

The Kazekage squinted at Hinata for a moment before responding, "I'm normally home at this hour."

"O-oh," Was the best thing Hinata could think of.

Gaara narrowed his eyes again, like he was thinking. "I scared you didn't I?" Hinata could hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

"O-oh, n-no! No! You're just s-so …. so quiet, I guess you surprised me. Just a l-little though." Hinata rambled, doing her best to do _something_, what that something was she had no idea.

The Hyuuga heard a small sigh (the kind that you hear when someone thinks your lying), so soft she wasn't sure she heard it.

"Doesn't explain why you're still awake," Gaara asked disinterested and his eyes roving the kitchen before adding, "You've also been cleaning."

Hinata smiled a little to herself. "Well, j-just a little. I was washing the dishes from dinner." Hinata hesitated before asking softly, "Are you hungry, because I have some leftovers from dinner that you could have. But, if you don't like curry I c-could make you something," she made for fridge as she spoke, "I'm sure I can find something to cook quickly. I think we have s-some eggs or …"

Hinata was almost about to ransack the fridge for a quick meal when Gaara deftly reached around her and snatched the curry from the fridge – she hid a blush when his hand brushed her's accidentally.

"Curry is fine."

Hinata couldn't help but stare at Gaara and the tubberware full of curry he held. The surprised look on the girl's face made Gaara paranoid a little, forcing him to ask, "What? Is there something wrong?"

"You should at least let me reheat it first! Can you even eat curry cold?!" Hinata asked in disbelief, her eyes wide, and a little flare of a blush blooming in her face.

Raising a bare brow, Gaara retorted, "I eat leftover food cold all the time."

"Well you shouldn't! It's good to have a hot meal occasionally!" Losing her sudden gust of bravo Hinata held out her hand shyly, "Could you p-please let me reheat it for you?"

The red-head held a contemplative look for a moment before passing the cold curry to his fiancée. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"T-thank you," The heiress said kindly, turning away from Gaara to reheat the curry leftovers on the stove.

After that neither Hyuuga nor Kazekage made any attempts at conversation, choosing to let them to sit in silence. The only noise that was made was when the spoon Hinata was using to stir the food scraped the bottom of the pan. The dinner was served in silence, and Gaara ate in silence.

Hinata sat across from her fiancé, reflecting quietly to herself about the sudden turn of events, and for the first time she actually didn't mind the silence. She supposed she had gotten used to it; the seemed to be a certain level of comfort in the silence. It was different from the silences back home; where she was _expected_ to stay silent. At the moment she got the impression that it was the exact opposite; she wasn't _expected _of any protocol. It was nice.

"You don't have to stay up with me," Gaara's voice cut through her thoughts.

Hinata startled to attention. "Wha- ? It's aright, I d-don't mind."

Hinata was sure she caught a glimpse of the 'sad' look on Gaara's face flicker across his features again. "But … you're tired."

Hinata smiled, "A l-little but I'm okay."

A look of confusion flashed in Gaara's eyes. "Why?"

They held eachother's eyes for a long moment, pale violet meeting blue-green, before Hinata dropped her gaze, and shrugged.

"If I'm b-bothering you," she whispered quietly, "I can leave. I'm sure you've had a h-hard day."

The heiress sat poised in her seat, ready to leave at any given signal. She kept her eyes lowered. She looked small.

Gaara felt a twist in his chest. "You're not … bothering me."

Hinata kept her eyes lowered, but her fingers fluttered together to reveal in nervousness. "Are you s-sure?"

"I'm sure," the Kazekage replied, shrugging as he did so. He felt incredibly awkward.

Another long moment hung in the air, the air filled with uncomfortable shifting.

"S-so, uh … d-d-did you have a h-hard day?" Hinata asked quietly, chancing a meek look at Gaara's face, hoping to see some kind of interest.

She was instantly rewarded, the green-blue eyes seemed to glitter a bright blue before disappearing into the lovely, yet, dead-looking, jade green.

"One could say that, I suppose…" said Gaara, vestiges of interest laced into his voice.

A smile tugged at the Hyuuga's lips, "Oh? What h-happened?"

Meeting Hinata's gaze, the red-head chewed his lip in thought before replying, "Well, let me think …."

**Author's Note:**

This is incredibly late, I know. If you want something to blame, blame school. Oh also feel free to blame CLAMP – I just got addicted to Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHolic and spent many sleepless night reading the available online manga for them. If you're not familiar with these two particular stories I highly suggest you go out and read it, like RIGHT NOW! (and out of curiosity, anyone know any decent Tsubasa fics, KuroFai preferably?)

Also, I feel the need to do some major pimpage. The wonderful GaaHina fic "To Change Hyuuga" written by gracemis is now officially completed and the ending is soooo adorable! If you're a true GaaHina fan you NEED to go out and read it. It is such decent GaaHina fic, one of the few I've truly enjoyed.

I hope everyone is happy with this chapter, I had difficulties with it, and I hope the length negates the lateness. I'm happy with the progress though, something is FINALLY going on between Hinata and Gaara ('bout bloody time).


End file.
